Uzukaze's Dragon Sword
by ds hero
Summary: Have the main couple of Naruto live in Fairy Tail, add 4 bonus years, 3 dragon teachers, 2 Bleach blades, and the Fusion Sword. You now have the most epic story ever. NarutoxHinata and NastuxLucy pairing. discontinue for now (cannot adopt)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Broking Family and Destroyed Heart

There many heroes with amazing journey, but all of their stories start with a triages fallen. It either a villain destroy the hero life or an event that turn the tide of fate, but the story your read is about a boy who force wasn't love by his family.

One

The hidden leaf village is all about bonds, but all that change at the 9-tail event. Some mask man has released it from it vessel, Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Dead. Her husband, Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash, is the 4th Hokage and has defeated the mask man and sealed the 9-tail in their daughter, Naruko N.U. who has orange semi-spike hair and purple-green eyes. Then he uses the extra charka to save his wife. He then explains the village of what happen. They all celebrate of a new hero of the leaf, but the family has forgotten a member, a baby call Naruto Uzukaze, soon to be ex-firstborn son and twin brother, as well as the Maelstrom of Fairy Tail, and right now the whiskered blue-eyes, spiked-blonde and long red-head baby cries alone in the dark because he feels…no he knows that his childhood will be horrible.

One

(7 years later 10-10)

Naruto was watching his 'family' training without him. This started 4 years ago, his 'parents' decided to train his 'sister' first so she can gain control of the 9-tail, but Naruto notice that they didn't once release it charka and intend do normal basic training. He ask many time that he what to joins but been denied and sometime punish for talking back.

After that Minato and Kushina ignore him that include forget his birthday and leave him behind in vacation or locked outside the house. Naruko was jealous of him being free but wanted the attention, she bully him and said that she the favorite and he's a nobody. But Naruto was much smarter then he seen and decide to train by himself.

One

(10 minute later)

Naruto walk to his training ground after his 'family' went out to eat BBQ. Many people see him as a brat while other see him as the 9-tail's child (let me be clear, a baby made from the beast's vessel and has it whiskers does not make it its child. Idiots) who sometime beat him up while the family thinks he lying about getting kill in the village. (Yup, they forgot about the ninja thing in their land.) Thought he know it best to leave, since the other clans, all of the civil ninjas, and his 'godparents' (the pervert fully misunderstand the prophet [which Naruto know of] and the drunker see him as a reminder of her dead love ones [she forgotten that she push them as well]) he made a promise to himself for certain "girlfriend".

One

(5 minute)

Naruto here in the field to start his charka control. He usually trains in Taijutsu and Kenjutsu, but last month he hears something that forces him to take a live or die trying. He hears that his birthplace is being taking and he need that to keep his promise. He looks at the two necklaces, a black crest moon and a white sun. A gift he got by the only person who truly love him. "Hinata."

 _Flashback (3 years ago)_

 _Naruto just finish another day of training alone and was heading back until he hear a cry. His young mind what to know what that was. What his saw made him more than angry, there was 3 boys ganging up on a small cute girl. 'Cute…. Where did that came from?' he then shout at them and walk toward them. The boys just laugh saying he a wanna-be hero and start to attack him, Naruto attack with the skill of a Jounin and end the fight with a bonk on each boy head with three of his bamboo swords (Yup, One Piece Zoro's style). The boys ran away screaming like girls (no offense) while Naruto walk toward the girl and help her up soon both look at each other face and stare at each other eyes._

 _'Whoa, cute lips, pretty larva eyes, beautiful indigo hair, perfect face with a soon to be sexy body….stupid Ero- Sage!' he wasn't the only one who thinking naughty thought._

 _'Beautiful blue eyes, pretty spiky-blonde hair with a red ponytail, cute lips, almost sexy body, and ADRABLE WHISKERS!... Bad Hinata, no dirty ideas._

 _"Hi I'm Naruto." With stutter_

 _"I'm Hinata." Stutter as well._

 _They talk and get to know each other more, Naruto like ramen and Hinata like cinnamon roll/bun (what the different) Naruto is mad on how her clan is more focus on pride intend of bond while Hinata want to kill his 'family' for abounded him just to don't do what they were planning. They made a promise to help each other get strong and prove everyone that they are stronger then they look. They head home, thought Naruto was yell at for being late for home, but he only want to sleep in his room and dream about him and Hinata._

 _Flash forward (1 year later)_

 _October 10 is the day he was born, his once worst now best day of the year. He and his friend spar in an Taijutsu and Kenjutsu fight, while Naruto fight unpredictable, Hinata fight with a combine form of the gentle-fist and furies-fist with a scratch and grab fluid style call the dragon-fist (One Piece yet again) which she name balance-fist and use two sword since she doesn't like holding a sword in her mouth. (go figure) after their spar they eat lunch together (both are great cooks). Hinata reach in her bag to pull out a surprise._

 _"Happy Birthday Naruto-kun!"(No longer shy)He almost chokes himself._

 _"T-thank you Hinata-chan, I Love It." stare at the necklaces. (Hint, hint,)_

 _Naruto wear the sun one and place the moon on Hinata neck. She was shock and confuse on it and her face became redder on what he say._

 _"Thank for not just the gift, but to save me from the life of despair. While I defend you from the bullies, you been the light in my dark life, I want to be more than friend if you understand but if you don't want to then we forget everything I had just …" He couldn't finish because his lips is being squish by the female's. (Both taste like their favorite food)_

 _"Yes I love you too, but was nerves that the feeling wasn't mutual." She say and both feeling hot in a good way. Hinata was sitting on a laid Naruto where one could think of making baby. (Hey, dogs make puppies when they're 18-months old, I think?)_

 _"Whoa, our first kiss. Does that mean we going to get marry in 10 years?" Both blushed 5 shade of red. (Or more) Naruto smack his head while Hinata fainted and dreamed of their kids. After some shaking and a second (rank not time) long breath-taking kiss, they promise that if they are ready, they get hitch and make a family. They start dating the next day and every other day because they got a feeling that something bad is going to happen._

 _Flash forward (Another year later)_

 _Naruto is running, (no, not by the angry mobs, that next week) he is running to see someone, someone he truly loves. Hinata's heart was damage, she was in a gentle-fist fight so she can choose who she will marry (a battle for love) and was badly hurt. He want to see her before it was too late._

 _In the emergency room_

 _Hinata is resting in bed, the doctors and medics did their best, but her charka coils aren't able to carry charka around her heart, which make it impossible heal the damage. Suddenly Naruto charge through the door and stop at the side of the bed._

 _"Hinata-chan! Are you okay? Is it true?!" He was going continues speaking fast if his lips wasn't caught by a soft hand._

 _"Yes Naruto I 'okay', and yes it true." she suddenly cough up some blood._

 _"This can't be true, you can't die, i don't want to lose you"_

 _"It okay, just be with me to the end, even if we can't have kids together, we still can have one more kiss before I go." while choking and rubbing his whiskers (which he purr like a cat[she almost grope him for that]). They then kiss for one last time and it was their longest ever (tongues battle and lips rubbing).When they depart, she smiled before her spark is gone. Naruto did 2 things before he left with a promise to each, he grab the necklace around her neck, (like an army dog tag) promise to keep her spirit living in some way (even going back to gain 'their' love) as well as grabbing some of her blood, promise to beat up the person who cross the line with payback x100 fold (Naruto first act to Hinata in the true story). Walking back to train harder so he will never lose a fight in this village, but two thing are known now, his eyes are glowing when he go full-out, and the pair with be together again in the next world (even if one is a cat)._

One

Present

Naruto finish his charka training, he did the tree climb and water walk training and do charka string for better control. Heck he even did the rasengan in his first try after seeing it once when he was three and know how to evolve it (showing like a pro). He stop to take a break before head 'home' for his life changing risk, he then think of what he did in the last year. Naruto was at Hinata's funeral (crying like a baby {always place a violet when he visit}) when he saw one of her clan member placing a shitty face on her grave (now that just cruel), he then discover that the member was her opponent and he have to wait a year to fight him alone. That person was Neji and Naruto will show him why you shouldn't take a dragon treasure (or mate). the blonde-redhead anger his enemy by saying he kill Hinata because she become stronger that him, the fight is on and the good guy is win in a hand-to-hand battle. Neji then use a three move combo to bring down Naruto while explaining his reason. The hero rise then say that his opponent is an idiot of taking out the wrong person while explain that people can change their fate if they are willing to do it. The main character also said that his girlfriend master those moves and create two new moves also has did it to him so he was able to recover fast. After explaining and beating Neji up, Naruto say that he doesn't kill fools or for foolish reason and left.

Many boys want to defeat him to gain big ego (expect of Lee, he and Gai see him and Hinata to be very youthful {the couple not only like the training suit they were given, customize them to their liking [youthfully]}), while the girls want to date him (he end it by saying he has a girlfriend [so true]). The last person he fight was Sasuke, and boy, our hero have a blast, after that his say that you must make your own path and don't trust your bloodline if you can't find all of the flaws it need trimming, while suggesting on learning jutsu outside of the clan.

Naruto just recover his strength and is heading 'home' for his plan to set-in. Like most Naruto-neglecting stories he call 'them' in to the yard to show his control of charka by tree-climbing by feet, thought he gain 2 slaps in the cheeks and a punch in the nose with yelling at that he is worthless now (they ignore the sudden pain in their hearts), he soon get up and walk to his room crying his heart out. Soon Naruto finish crying and have already treated his nose.

'I should have just left long ago, now the truth stinks. It times to be preparing to leave this world of hate and war and go to place call Earthland'.

Flash back

Long ago Naruto found a cave up on a cliff half-way to the top of a big mountain. He discovers a note of a famous person.

To the finder of this note,

I go by many names, but most many call me the sage of the six paths. I and my brother have found another world fill with people call mage that use an energy call magic, they are less focus on control and more on create. We deiced that if my Tail-beasts children are misuse as weapon of war, you will use the vial shot that make you lose charka and able to use magic. You must save them if the 10-tail is revival and we will offer you and your mate a portion of our power if you take them to Earthland. Don't worry, their charka can change to magic thank to a seal deep in their body (thank you Zeref, oh help E.N.D defeat him and Acnologia too if you can). Thanks.

After that he found the door to the next work and saw that he needs magic to open it. He took the vial shot in case he decided to leave the village once and for all.

After three hour has past, Naruto can hear the party start, his 'sister' getting the heir name and sign both the slug and the toad contract.

He now pack his and Hinata's cloth (he don't have many expect the many training and has gone to her room to keep what left of her) then start injecting the liquid into his arms and was knock-out for half a hour before heading out (the seal detect charka, not magic meaning the eyes of one energy can't see the body of another). He ran at full speed and reach the cave in 2 hours (it should be 6 if he spend a week in the forest of death [Anko almost squeeze him to death by her heavy chest with she hug him for his cuteness {whiskers, they have both pros and cons}] which help him master free run [yes it a real thing, look it up]).

When he got there, he saw a huge sword, a stone, and a note (notes are a thing in this story), he saw the sword is made of six blade (Fusion Sword of Cloud) and feel a lot of magic in the stone, like there a dragon in it. He then read the note.

To those who find my gears,

My name is not importance, what is importance is the lacrima (the stone that is fill with magic) and the sword (you can name it and its many forms). I am a member of Fairy Tail (a mage guild {which they act more like a family then a working place}) and Mavis gave me a mission to escort them then keep one then earn the other with I became S-rank. Even thought being a Dragon Slayer is cool, I'll choose the sword first because I like it. Anyway the lacrima is filled with magic of an Aura dragon, the only thing that can beat Acnologia since they are the same kind (but his is more evil). The sword can spread magic when hit on contact, like a bomb. I know that if you swing the sword in a circle, you can use two powerful moves. Octaslash (which is charge through the enemy's own attack which force it back when the slash is complete), and Omislash (which you release all 6 blades in a circle before hit and run your opponent multiple times, after getting close enough). How I got here, well let just say I was running from a Dark guild, passing 3 rare dragons, and go through the portal door without a second thought [Naruto sweatdropped]. I place a rune seal to have the items be seen by only a mage with a kind heart can see it (since most of my members are like that). If you're wondering about my body, don't bother. I planning on burning it to ash when I die (a mage got me really good). So I know you make the right chose with my stuff (which is your now), good luck and make as much bonds as you can.

Naruto re-reading the note and was thinking, 'Fairy Tail, a guild that act like a family. Hm, I think I find my new home.' he name the complete form Fusion Sword and the parts Hallow Blade, Back Katanas, Side Daggers, and Shifting Tanto. 'If I place this lacrima on my body, then I can become strong to protect my new home. ' He then force the stone on his heart and a magic pulse follow by a dragon roar had spread across the planet, stopping all jutsu and turning the tides of fate to the good guys by the roar while the pulse has told 9 giant beast of their freedom.

The new Aura Dragon Slayer was knock out for 10-15 minutes before waking up, 'The magic is too much to use for now, the better I can do is train for a while before going' and for three years he train and master the Aura Dragon magic.

One

(Three years later, 10-10)

Naruto spend no time with his formal family while he lives in the red light zone of the village. He was protected by all the gangs there after uniting them. (They saw him as a child with no family and were kind to people who know about true pain. He was taughts by Anko, Ibiki, Gai, Asama, Iruka, Izumo, Kurenai, Hayate, Yugao, Kotetsu, Shisui, Kakashi, Shizume, the Eternal Genin and the Third Hokage (Remember, he only ask for non-chakra training and learn to cook by Techi and Ayame, plus his whisker fainted for a while).

'I say goodbye to my red light zone and had left a present to my so call 'Family',

So now I must show the village how good of a leaf's ninja I might have been.' Naruto start walking toward the portal cave when he was spotted by 4 soon to be squad captains. "Naruto, what are you doing?" (His teachers want to teach him chakra technique when he become a genin) "What does it look like, I am leaving." "I know that you lost too much here, but please let talk it through." "Sorry guys, but I made my chose exactly 3 years ago when I realize that I never was part of a true family, just past my goodbyes to the others." Naruto then ran to the forest faster than a high chunin that only Kakashi and Gai could keep up while Asuma and Kurenai head to the Hokage.

One

(Half hour earlier)

"Minato-kun, we need to talk." The Uzumaki/Namikaze was in the Hokage office. "What is it Kushina-kun?" "It about Sochi, I didn't notice at first, but when I thought about his train, I realize how distended he is to the family." Kushina lost her clan and always wanted a big family that she promises herself to love each of her children [epic fail]. "I know what you mean, he stays in his room most of the time since his 7th birthday, plus I don't remember if he did get any presents." Minato lost his family at a young age and promise himself to never abandon his kids (that mean not to play favorite) [epic fail]). "Onii-chan has a neglect feeling when he was told not train, is he mad at us?" Naruko love her brother (more than a sister could) and wanted him to pay attend to her so she pretend to bully him to toughing him up so he could be ready to be a ninja but never want him to hate her. {Over kill}. "Even thought he was smart for his age to make up not having most of the family bloodline techniques, he couldn't know how we feel about his actions. We better start training him." "Maybe he will cook for us for this… * heads tilted* what, his cooking is really good that it make you cry." "If we want that to happen, we should at least plan the day out." They begin to look for their lost member but didn't know that he was gone to begin with, or the changes he done to himself.

One

(An hour later)

Naruto stop running and turn around to see his 2 followers. "Naruto I know that the village did UNYOUTHFUL things to you, but it still your home." "It was my home until I discover it dark secrets, thought there 2 things I need to do first." He throws something to Kakashi. "This is…How did you fix this?" (it the blade he uses in his first jonin mission.) "I took the handle without you knowing, buy the chakra metal with the money I earn in my spare time, and learn from the best blacksmith in the Fire Nation to repair it. Thought this sword on my back is the first thing I made." the sword is 5-feet long and 2-feet wide with a kunai like handle on a broadsword blade. The strap is part of the jacket (his shippuden one).

"The last thing I need to do is to have a spar with the one who show me how to truly live and the one who try to repair the broken bond. Don't hold back because I'm going all out." Naruto threw the jacket to the side while holding the sword with his right hand. "Aura Drive" blue marking were form as he dash toward them in a blue flash, as he strike with his slayer technique, Kakashi use his Sharigan. "Don't bother trying to copy it, I traded my chakra for this new power to avoid being train by them and this is normal to where I'm going." By this time, Gai did the Primaly Loust on Naruto but over do it, thought Naruto was able to recover fast thank to being a slayer. He kick the sword(KHM Reborn) to them before preparing his last attack.

"It was fun but now it time to finish this." Naruto form a sphere of Aura magic and place his hand in a throwing position. "Gai, we need to attack hard to counter his." 'He surpass sensei by just adding a element to the Rasengan.' Kakashi's hands are coated with lightening. "How true my mighty rival, Naruto flames is the most Youthful of the village." 'Let your youth find your path.' Gai is in his gate 7 mode. "Now." Naruto's sphere form blades. "Lightening Wolf" "Mid-day Tiger" "Aura Dragon: Rasen-Shuriken" The three attacks collides and a smoke cloud was form. "It was a blast, but I better leave before it too late." As the cloud settle, Naruto was gone. "Naruto hide more than he show. He would be a great ninja, but I feel he born for something bigger." Gai pull the sword out of the tree (poor tree). "He able to swings a heavy sword like it made of wood." Kakashi look at the handle and saw a note.

Hey, could you tell my blood clan to see my room if they want to know the damage they done, plus you can give the sword to someone. Thank.

He burn the note and summon Pakun. "Hey Kakashi, what up?" "Pakun, can you tell sensei that the target escape."

Hokage office

"Hokage-sama, Naruto ran away from the village, Kakashi and Gai are following him!" The family were shock about this, (they think he still in his room) Minato started some hand sign until Pakun appear. "Hokage, the target escape." Minato did a different set of hand sign while Pakun head to the summoning world, Kakashi and Gai appear with the sword and jacket. Kushina walk up to them in her demon mode. "Tell us what happen!"

Meanwhile, Naruto reach to the cave and wait for it to be midnight. "I better start trying to get use to my new sword." (It weighs 30 pounds)

At the Uzumaki/Namikaze

The family were shock on how strong Naruto is, they never thought he hate them a lot to avoid being train by them and were checking his room to see how much did they mess up. When they enter, there was a three-year layer of dust everywhere. There a stack of painting and a picture book. Minato look at the first one that the whole family is smiling together with the the title 'One Happy Family' He smile at it until he saw the pencil line divided his son from the rest. He look at the next one of him and his wife watching their daughter all smiling while their son was in a cage surrounded by darkness cover in blood, it title was 'One Sacrifice For Other Happiness'. He then remembers about the neglect they gave to him. 'How much pain he goes through.' He look at the next one and it have a wounded Naruto with 9 different tails crying to the sky while hold Hinata's dead body that have a pair of both angel and demon wings (two pairs). This one call 'The Dead Light of The Dark World' he know that this girl must be special to be able to light the darkness' he look at the last one which was a scene of a forest from a cliff with a mountain range and a man with broken chains on his limbs an two pair of eyes watching him from the shadow and the sun shining his front while the back is cover. 'Breaking Free to Rise From The Shadow' was it title and Minato guess who was that man.

Meanwhile Kushina look into the book and saw the family together, she think that Naruto was still want to be part of the family, but the rest of the book show him leaving the family with a hurtful face to the point of him disappearing that she cries and was afraid to see the last page but force herself to see and non-color cartoon of Naruto walking on a path head to reborn that was beautiful while avoiding the revenge path that is cover with death. She is happy that he didn't became evil but sad that he still leaving the family. Both parents was snap out of their thought when naruko scream at the closet, inside were naruto's clothes sheared and cover in blood. There also a mountain of used bandages which explain why they ran out. Naruko cries while mumble "I'm sorry" while Kushina collapse into her husband. "Minato, I'm a terrible mother!" "No Kushina, I the one who let this happen. I should have though more on Naruto and should have known that the village would attack him for his whisker." Naruko stop crying and lift the sword (they bring it with them) up high. "Onii-chan! Please come back to us! We promise not to abandon again! We will forever! Just get us one more chance!" she drops the sword and fall to her knees (she use the 9-tails's chakra to hold it for a while) before facing her parents that they promise to make it up to him some day.

One

(Midnight)

Naruto had finished his last lap and was headed toward the cave with bad wounds, he enter and drop his sword and rest while saying "I wish you were here Hinata, since you will heal me up in a flash." (Yes, Hinata is now the #1 healer in this story) with that, Naruto place the blade in the holder it goes with (it cover the whole sword with opening slot for solo blade uses) before going through the portal and living in the new world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the Liger and the Dragon

Earthland: Year X767

Naruto has came out of the portal and there 2 things that has change, his blonde hair has red tips and vice versa, and he's 3 year old now. 'Great, at leases I can redo my childhood now.' He left the cave (have find a pair of glasses [Cloud's, but with orange tint]) and walk toward an open clearing to test himself, he relies that he haven't loss his strength (thought the control on magic is a bit harder that he thinks). He then practice using the Fusion Sword in many ways [his favorites is when he use Hollow-Shifting and Katana-Daggers combos (the twins are in his hands while in 3-swords style)] he then lay back against a tree and rest. Then an egg fell on top on him. 'Ouch, what this? Why does it feel so familiar? {Sniff}…Hinata. Did-did you reborn to come with me? Thank you, to who ever brought her back to me. I hope you have a human like form Hinata, thought I love you in any form.' With that, he kiss the egg before continues train. He learn and practice the basic moves of Dragon Slayer attacks, [the list was on the back of the note] and spend a week there before heading through the forest (he cuddle the egg and hold it while he sleep like it will disappear forever if he let go). A dragon was spying on him went he first arrives and has left to tell her friends.

Two

"Hey guy, hey! Guess what I found." Shout an orange, red and white scaled female dragon.

"Hey! Stop yell Ash, there no need for that." Shout a blue dragon with yellow thunderbolt marking and clouds forming on his head and shoulders.

"Flash stop yelling at your sister, she still have trouble with that." Said a crystal-cover aquamarine dragon.

"He is right Crystalia, I must stop being so childish." While scratching back of her neck. (Naruto)

"Now that settle, what wrong?"

"Yes, explain your arrive."

"Let see, remember the Twin's cave, a 3-years old boy, I think, came out and he has a weird hairdo and whisker." With googol eyes, the other sweat drop at this.

"Anyway, when did you see him?"

"Yes, you been gone for more than usually."

"Well, it was a week ago." While tapping her tips together (Hinata)

"WHAT! You didn't tell imminently!" Almost punch her.  
"FLASH, control yourself! She must be spying on the boy for a reason, right?"

"Yes, beside him being adorable, (sweat drop and googol eyes) do you remember that guy who pass through us 100 years ago?"

"Him, yeah I think he dead by that wound he has."

"We help him because he was in trouble and he probably thanks us if he was alive."

"Well, the kid has his sword and is an Aura Dragon Slayer thanks to a Lacrima. I saw him training on using them."

"So we have a kid with a giant sword and a power that is the same as Acnologia…. HOW CAN THAT BE CUTE?!" Said Flash before running off.

"Flash is right Ash, the boy is a threat that needed to be deal now." Said Crystalia as well she left.

"But he was caring care of the Exceed egg and smell like the Twins, I blame you if he beat us up." Said Ash before following them.

Two

Naruto was at the edge of the forest when an attack was called.

"Storm Dragon: Striking Rainfall" Then beams were falling down on him. He was able to doge, but one cut the strap of his pack and it landed away from him.

"I know they are attacking me for being in their land, but to find a new family and to protect Hinata, I might need to defeat them.' He thinks before another attack was call.

"Crystal Dragon: Glass Spike-Spout" Crystal spikes was heading toward him, he took out Shifting Tanto and change it to Buster mode and slam it to the ground to stop attack from hurting the pack and the egg.

"Aura Dragon: Roar"

"Scorch Dragon: Solar Flare" His roar was cancel by mutable waves of heat.

"Trap mode, Storm Dragon: Fog Towers" Clouds form around Flash as a ring was made before the clouds spread around the field.

"Crystal Dragon: Shard Flake" Crystal are launched into a cloud before scatter in different direction.

'Whoa, the clouds change the path of any attack entering it.' While he was focus on the technique that he didn't notice Ash's attack.

"Scorch Dragon: Burning Tornado" A spinning flame hit him with the shards following.

'I can't die now; I have to protect Hinata until I've found a family for her at least.' Naruto then change Shifting back to swifter mode then combine all the blades together. {Magic string}

"Striker mode, Storm Dragon: Star Arrow"

"Crystal Dragon: Moon Drill"

"Scorch Dragon: Sun Saw"

The three attacks combines and gains speed after go through the clouds {which exploded}. Naruto start swinging the Fusion Sword to load up attack before charging forward.

"Aura Dragon: Comet Impact" He crash against the attack and was in a stalemate.

"Omi-Octa-Slash" He push the attack back while running toward the dragons before continues the new attack (yes, I combine two attack), after that he leap back to a defending stand.

"He good, let is if he can keep up." Said Flash "Storm Dragon: Striking Rainfall"

"We're here to destroy him, not to test him." Said Crystalia "Crystal Dragon: Shard Flake"

"He isn't bad once you know him." Said Ash "Scorch Dragon: Solar Flare"

'If I dodge, then Hinata get hit, so I must block all of them, then counter back with a 3-Swords attack.' thought Naruto before switching to Hollow-Shifting and Twin Katana-Daggers then reflecting all of them, then start spinning.

"3-Swords Style: Dragon Twister" a twister of slashes hit them while Naruto drop his swords to catch his breaths.

"He's stronger than I thought" Say Crystalia.

"How we're going to defeat him if he keeps countering?" Ask Flash.

"He is on the spot to protect the Exceed egg inside the pack." Say Ash.

"What, how do you know that?"

"Who cares, we just needed to hit him hard before he recovers."

"What?! We are going to hit the egg if we do that!"

"I sorry, but the boy must die."

"We can weaken our attacks so that the egg survives for you to keep."

"I think he should live for the egg for some reason."

"Storm/Crystal/Scorch Dragon: Roar" then the 3 blast are combined.

'I must win, Hinata will be sad if she know of my death. We will find a family… together!' With that, Naruto open his mouth and start eating the attack. The dragon were shocked about this while Naruto grow crystal scales, be cover by a storm coating, has heat releasing from his body, and form aura marks around his body. (The 4 forms of dragon drive).

"Aura Dragon: Rasenshuriken" a blue aura shuriken is toss toward them (like in the main story, but with aura instead of wind) they were too damage to use their magic and Naruto reform the blades back together then pose himself into a crouch with the sword over his should (like when Inuyasha when defending against his half-brother) with his drive off.

"I told you that it's not my fault that we get beaten up, especially when you didn't listen to me when I said that he smell like the Twin!" Yell Ash.

"So he is from their world? Damn, I should see if he okay." Say Flash, while walking toward him.

"Be care, he can strike you down if you're close enough." Say Crystalia, only to get a wave in return.

"What do you want?" Say Naruto.

"I just want to apologize."

"I didn't mean to enter your land."

"I and the girls were more worries about you becoming what Acnologia bcome."

"I not power crazy, just over protect sometimes." They both laughed.

Naruto and Flash talk and get to know one another, soon Crystal and Ash join in. (thought, Ash almost smash him with her hug.) Naruto explain them about his past and why he thinks the egg is his reborn girl, they were furious about his formal family and Ash say that his kids will be super cute after say that Hinata will be a cat human (Naruto was shock about this while the two other Dragon were sweat dropping). When they say that they want to train him on his new power, he start calling them aunts and uncle. Just when they were about to leave, the egg crack and a liger kitty pop out of the pack. (Hinata is the same size as Happy when he was born. she has the same eyes when she was human, just whiter. She has violet fur on her head, torso, arms, feet, and tail tip with indigo stripe and vice versa on her mane, chest, hands, legs and tail (no stripe on the mane and tail tip) with a larva belly {has the body of a exceed}.)

"Hello, is anyone there?" Say the little liger.

"H-Hinata?" say Naruto.

"H-How do you know my name? Wait, how do I know that I have one?"

"Hinata, it me, Naruto, your boyfriend, let me explain why you know things before you hack."

30 mintine later, Hinata was crying when Naruto was done. He tells her of her past life and what happen after. He didn't blame her of his pain and think of this as a second change of a new life. He hug her until she stop, both agree to continues this problem tomorrow and head to their new home with the dragons. Thought she thinks of something bad.

Two

Hinata woke up around midnight, seeing that the other were still asleep. She escape Naruto grasp by using Ash's tail. She runs as far as she can to the edge of a ravine to do something shameful, to leave him again. Before she jumps over, her boyfriend shouts.

"Hinata what are you doing?!" This causes her to trip and fall down the ravine, but before she hit the ground, he caught her in mid-air and wraps himself around her (he practice all the drive before going to sleep {Hinata was mad at this}). His scales protect them on impact, but he wasn't fully recovered so he was drain. Before he reacts, she start to run, but he get her tail and that cause her to yell.

"Let me go." She whispers.

"What?"

"I say let me go!" Crying and turning toward him.

"Why?!" Tear are falling.

"Because I only cause you pain and trouble!" Before she notices, he pulls her tail to bring her closer to he then hug her tight.

"I don't care, as long you are there for me, I will face anything, even death and hell."

"How can we make a family, I become a cat! There is no way we can have kids!"

"I don't care! As long as I still have you, it's more than enough for me to be happy. Because I love you for whom you are, not what you became." Both cry out their pain away, then start to look for a way out, soon they found a cave with a chest. When they see what inside, they saw a black and white dress, a scroll for Yin-Yang (combining light and shadow magic) Make, and two Katana Blade (one black and one white). There also a note (that my thing, place a note for new magic technique).

 _To the mage who find this chest,_

 _I made a powerful magic that many greedy hands want to get, there a spell protecting this cave that turn those with too much sin in their into monsters. Only a pure heart can use Yin-Yang Make and will use it to protect their love one, I hope you make the right choice._

 _P.S. The blades Yin and Yang are made by my soul, when combine together them became a bow._

"Look like I have a thing for lost magic." Said Naruto. Hinata just sweat drop.

"Now that I thought of it, I barely see you Naruto-kun."

"Don't worry my hime (Princess), I'll be your eyes until we've fix yours. Thought you might want to wear this dress to cover your body." Both blushed.

When they left the cave, a sound was made. Then monsters came out, they attack them and reach for the scroll, only to get hit and disappear. Naruto didn't bring the Fusion Sword and is low on magic while Hinata can't fight back in her cat form. Then one of the monsters hit him and it left a bad cut.

"Naruto, are you okay."

"Yeah, just run from here while I make an opening."

"No, I will not leave you, not again."

"I sorry, but you can't fight and I don't want you to die again-aaaah" He hold his cut in pain.

'I can't do anything right, I let him down, why can't I do well for him'. She then glow and grow, (like Lily when he change to his human form) her mane form around her neck than around her head (she grow to her body when she was 3 [they both the same age in both worlds]). She looks around (more clearly now) and grabs the Yin-Yang Blades then attack the monsters, she uses her hands and feet with the swords and move like she was dancing. Soon the blades grow in their color and transform into a bow, she shoot one arrow (magic form it) and it became many before the rest of the monster were destroy.

"You okay."

"Yes, at least there seen to be a chance of getting kids."

"Hold still; let me wrap the bandages around you."

"Ow, not so tight."

"Sorry, you think there a way out."

"How about you carry him up with your wings!" Shouted Ash.

"Ash! What you doing here?!"

"And what do you mean I have wings?!"

"1. I follow you love birds, and 2. Your kinds have the ability to fly by using a wing magic." After that, they fly out of there and went to sleep. (Naruto said that Hinata has all 3 eye jutsu and think that it was from the twins, which explain her improvement on her fighting moves.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 3 Siblings and the Truth of E.N.D.

Earthland: Year X775

Naruto and Hinata train together with the dragon for 8 years, he know that they are finding E.N.D to finish it only job and found out that it was made by the dead body of Zefer's little Brother (only your family can save you from being insane). Both promise to help keep the peace in the land. Naruto work on his dragon slayer powers while Hinata regain her control in magic with mastering Yin-Yang Make. Now they are riding on Ash's back while she spin through anything in her path.

N: "Whoa, why do you keep spinning?"

A: "Because my style of fighting involve spinning and I train so much that I spin without knowing."

H: "Where we going?"

A: "We're are heading to spend a year with another dragon, her name is Grandine, the Sky Dragon and she has a slayer like you Naruto-chan, so we think the 3 of you became friends bond together over there." Soon they were at Grandine's cave. She tell them to head toward the plain while she talk to her friend.

G: "Ash, it's good to meet you again."

A: "Yes Sis, I brought them with me so they can help your slayer be stronger."

G: "I thought her to be kind, but she is afraid to fight. Can they help?"

A: "Naruto-chan can easily bond with anyone while Hinata-san is cute and kind, so I think it will work"

At the plain

The boy and cat girl went to the field to train; they wear their custom training suit (Hinata think it cute that Naruto keep her cloths and was thankful for it). Naruto's is orange, there are aura at the edges, storm clouds sew on his shoulders, crystal on his chest and heat wave right below them with a dragon head on the belly. Hinata's is purple with larva stripes and Yin-Yang symbols on her elbows and knees. They notice a blue headed girl hiding at the edge, seeing their spar. When they stop, they dropped smoke bombs and disappear to only reappear behind her, which spook her out.

N: "You know it not nice to spy on other, especially stranger."

H: "How about we greet each other. Hi, my name is Hinata and the boy I on is Naruto."

W: "Hello, My name is Wendy and I was just seeing you spar, and hoping that you can help me."

H: "If you want to get strong, just ask silly."

N: "You seem weak to be a Dragon Slayer, but then again, Ahs said that Grandine's magic is more on healing then fighting."

W: "How do you-"

H: "Naruto-kun is also a dragon slayer, and he could smell your dragon's scent with his nose."

They soon bonding over the weeks that they act like siblings. Naruto had eaten Wendy's Sky Dragon: Roar and he gain the power of a Wind Dragon, plus he has Sky Dragon healing skills. He and Hinata teach Wendy on mastering her basic dragon attack and teach her on how to tree climb and water walk. Wendy teach them how to heal people better, Hinata create Yin-Yang Make: Healing Pact that can let mage get healing without a Medic and is much better at it the Naruto. Soon half of a year ended and they were to spit soon.

A year later

They are have one last spar before leaving, Naruto only using Wind Dragon magic to get use to it when fighting with Wendy. She was giving a training suit of her own. At first she pretends to like it, but she gives in and can customize it to her liking for being honest. Wendy's is sky-blue with white feathers and wind markings; with a dragon head on the belly and a medic cross on her chest (Hinata also put a medic cross on her chest while Naruto place the feathers and wind markings on his back arms).

"Sky/Wind Dragon: Roar" Both roars take each other out and Wendy is down for being tired.

W: "Naruto-nii, how can you keep going?"

N: "Well, I was born with lot of stamina and I train a lot to increase it so I barely get tire unless they hit me hard and badly."

H: "Don't worry Wendy, you keep training and soon you'll last longer than most mages."

N: "Plus, I will give you the notes on the Rasengan and Rasenshuriken so you can train more on it." (Hinata can do them too.)

W: "Really? Yay!" and she hug both of them at the same time (Hinata at cat form).

Soon they left in their own paths without knowing that they meet again. After spending a week together, the couple was riding on Crystalia who was taking her time.

N: "Who we going to train now Crystalia?"

C: "Seen you know we're getting you new family members, well we visiting Metalicana the Iron Dragon. Thought, his slayer is hard to reason someing."

H: "Crystalia-sama, why do you move slows?"

C: "Because I have a thick armor around me, and with the weight, I must time myself to strike with speed before I trap myself."

N: "I just train myself to control my movement, but all have their own fighting style."  
Soon they were near another cave and like last time, the couple went to a plain nearby while Crystal talk to Metalicana.

M: "Your slayer thinks he can get through my slayer head?"

C: "He seen to know how, he just need to greet him first before they by family."

M: "If the kid gets my power, then I push him into making only basic."

C: "He only trains on that, plus he might revive some of our old friends' power in the future."

At a different plain

They are training again and soon a long black spike hair boy run toward them.

"Iron Dragon: Club"

"Crystal Dragon: Katana Blade"

Naruto cut the club to pieces then push the kid down before pointing the tip at him.

N: "To attack without cautious can let to death sometimes."

H: "Why did you attack us?"  
G: "You guy seem strong and are near my home, my name Gajeel by the way."

H: "I'm Hinata and he's Naruto."  
N: "If you like fighting, I don't mind a spar. Just ask next times."

They afford him some training, but he refuse until he saw how it help. He complains on the training suit and gets to customize it. Naruto eaten Gajeel's Iron Dragon: Roar and learn the basic, soon enough they were bonding. Now (after half a year) they fighting one more time and both were using Iron Dragon: Sword before they part ways. Gajeel's suit has plates of metal bolted and hammered in together (Naruto has this pattern on the shin) and a dragon head on the belly (dragon slayer mark).

G: "Jees can't believe you guys are leaving."

H: "Don't worry; we can meet again in the future."

N: "And to seal the deal, I give you the notes on the Rasengan and Rasenshuriken."

G: "You guys are family in my books."

They spit and went back home, after another week, the couple were on Flash back visiting another dragon. Flash move fast and easily without delay.

N: "So, are we visiting a lightening or water dragon?"

F: "No, the only dragon left to visit is Igeel the fire dragon king."

H: "King? That the highest level of a dragon group. Flash-sama, is his dragon slayer has trouble training too."  
F: "No, it more liking he can't tell when and where to battle, soon you guy are to help him tune his mind on that."

N: "The fact that there a king for each type of dragon wants me to be the king of the dragon slayer, but I act more of caring a family."

H: "I'll be your Queen if you needed help."

Like the two visit before, the couple head to a nearly field to train while Flash talk to Igeel.

F: "Igeel, my bro. how you doing?"

I: "Fine, thank for helping me out."  
F: "It fine. So, you train a boy who could be E.N.D. on the inside?"

I: "I don't know, but I do know both have strong fire magic inside of them, so I hope to change E.N.D. mind of fight."

F: "Don't worry, Naruto make sure that none of his family member will go dark on his watch."

As the couple spar, a pink headed boy (I mead salmon) walk (faster then most) toward them.

ND: "Awesome, you guy fight like ninja. Hey, fight me."

NU: "Okay."

"Fire Dragon: Iron Fist"

"Crystal Dragon: Scales" Naruto catch the flame punch before countering.

"Storm Dragon: Wing"

"Scorch Dragon: Claw"

"Aura Dragon: Elbow" And after 3 hits the boy is down.

ND: "Whoa, you're a dragon slayer too."

H: "Yes, Naruto-kun has a lacrima of an Aura Dragon in him and is train by a storm, a crystal, and a scorch dragon after eating their roar. Plus have iron, wind, and sky dragon magic (thought he learn only sky healing spell)."

ND: "Wow, a talking, flying cat!" He stretches her cheek far, only to be double punched by the couple.

NU: "Don't. Hurt. My. MATE!"

ND: "I sorry, it just I want one of what she is."

H: "I was born in an egg with dragon marking, Naruto-kun found me when I fell on his head when he was resting. He cuddles me in the night to keep me warm, thought I know him before I hack is because I was once a human before I dues and was reborn."

NU: "Hinata-chan, that too much." While scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

ND: "Cool, I'm Nastu and could you teach me to fight like a ninja Onii-chan and Onee-chan. (Nin-Nin)" With his scarf around his head.

They train him and gave him a training suit; he was happy with the gift and happier when he gets to customize it later. Naruto eaten Nastu's Fire Dragon: Roar and gain fire dragon magic while learning the basic. Soon (after half a year) they departed after one last spar (Nastu cry like a baby until he knows about the other slayers and thinks of a game of finding the couple first to win {Nastu's suit has fire and a dragon head on the belly[Naruto place fire on the shoulder blades]}).

"Fire Dragon: Crushing Fangs" the two brother attack one last time before ending the spar.

ND: "Good battle, I wish I know a place to meet you again."

H: "We're planning to go to Fairy Tail when we are ready for the world."

NU: "and to make sure you still training out there, I will give you the notes on the Rasengan and Rasenshuriken."

ND: "Yeah, I will make you proud, Naruto-nii and Hinata-Nee."

Soon they took their own path of fate and head home.

July 6, year-X777 (tomorrow the big change).

The couple is sparing with the dragon, it their final test before leave to the outside world.

When they pass, they celebrate with ramen and cinnamon buns (rolls don't fit) they were told what happen tomorrow.

H: "You guys are leave with the others dragon to protect us?"

C: "Yes, if we stay, then there less time for you to be stronger."

F: "We told you all about E.N.D., Acnologia, and Zefer, so you know what to do."

A: "We'll be with you in your heart, plus we give you gifts." They are giving capes with hoods and collars.

N: "We will make you proud." They went to sleep together for one last time. At night the dragons left, leaving their slayers to find their own home in the morning. The couple head to the portal that connect to the next world to save the Tails-Beast, and gain new powers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Tails-Beast ride and Family Reunion

4th Shinobi war battle-16 year after 9-tails attack the village-October 10

The Namikaze-Uzumaki family wasn't fully recovered after Naruto disappears. Minato could have lost his job at being Hokage, but the other Kages and the Landlords did nothing to fix the problem after notice it in the past. He feels worst knowing that he wasn't punished for neglecting his son, and never bond with him. Kushina always cries for her lost that she had forgotten, she believes that she no long a Uzumaki since she abounded her own blood. She fears that Naruto is hurt or dead because she wasn't a good mother, even thought she could write a book on her daughter, she need to look at a picture of the whole family to know that he was her son (it's worst when there no picture of him at all). Naruko blame herself for his depart because her bully him instead of helping him. She create a shadow clone to look for him at night, (she learn that to help with her training, but her mind wasn't fully focus on that) when she know how her brother was name from a book, she wish he was the hero and she was forgotten with a change of him saving her instead of she stealing everything from him. She barely made friend at the academy (Naruto change the minds of the students in the past). The other members hate themselves for not knowing that Naruto was a key reason why the family was trying to become strong.

Thought Naruto left a copy of his journal at his room, the only comment about them were all the mistake and pain they did to him. They know about Hinata and wish they could be there for his lost. They were able to imprison Danzo for the genjutsu he place on them, but it last a year and he did it only once, meaning they were control after that. The mask man caught all of the Tails-Beasts (thought the vassals were still alive {they didn't notice the runes}). They at war and before the mask man dies, he revive Madara who later become the 10-tails' vessel, all are trapped in the strongest genjutsu but before Madara could continues the plan, two giant appear to the battle.

Four

3 months ago

Naruto and Hinata came out of the portal; they grow four years and have gain new power. Naruto found 9 Lacrimas each fill with one of the Tails-Beasts' magic (made during the extraction) and a scroll on sage mode, he place the lacrimas in the sloths on the Fusion Sword's maid handle and created Sage Dragon and Tails-Beast Dragon cloak modes. Hinata learn sunaroo and rename it Giant Armor magic and also learn sage mode to make Yin-Yang Sage mode. They were training on the move to keep hidden from the world. When the war started, they only took out the enemies that are hidden. When Naruto saw his former ' _family',_ he feels nothing for them. Hinata go to her grave (irony, isn't it) and dug up the coffin to see that her dead body is gone (she later destroy the tombstone). When the Genjutsu was cast, they weren't affected since they have magic instead of chakra. They head toward Madara. (Tail-Beast Dragon has nine tails {each look like one of the Tails-Beast} 3 pairs of arms and a pair of legs, the body and wings of a dragon and the head of a wolf with all of the Tail-Beast feature [upper arms=4, 6, 7, /middle arms=1, 2, 9, /lower arms=3, 5, 8, /legs=1, 2, 4, 5, 9,{since they are the only ones with legs}]) (Dragon Sage has marking like the first Hokage and Naruto sage mode combine with the color matching what elements he has inside) (Yin-Yang mode is like curse mark mode but her is black and white stripes around her body. Her Giant Armor is larva). They fight and defeated Madara, but Black Zetsu use this chance to summon Kaguya and she fought them through her dimensions but was seal with the eclipse seal that the twins place on the couple bodies. Naruto then get grab Black Zetsu and beat him up for take most of his childhood away and have Hinata killed (sweet, sweet revenge) before throwing it to the seal when the runes enforce it. The couple greets Shukaku, Matatabi, Isopu, Son Goku, Kakoao, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, and Kurama (they meet each other during their training). They head to the main dimension and before they went back to Earthland and release the genjutsu, Naruto place a flag with the symbol of Fairy Tail and the Uzukaze (it a blue fan in a red circle with a white center that yellow winds come out and surrounded by a black ring) with 9 ribbons that mark each of the Tails-Beasts and a note which said.

 _The 9 children of the sage left this world of pain with the heroes of the war._

 _You let your greet and feeling blind you and that cause the true enemy take control of you._

 _To keep the peace in the world, the kids of the future must know the truth and avoid the mistake that cause to this._

 _Rise up and rebuild for a new era of peace in order and chaos._

 _Because to be free and safe is to be at peace._

Four

When the people read this, they know what to do. Thought the family that lost a member before the war by loneness know that he and his true love are the heroes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Fiore Exploring and Nastu stay at Fairy Tail part 1

Lost Magic Finding and Big Fight Greet

Earthland: year X-778

Naruto and Hinata (14-years old) explore the lands of Fiore after helping the Tails-Beasts get use to having magic bodies for a year. They were giving the ability to summon them if needed, and Naruto learn to use and combines parts of the Tails-Beast Dragon while in human form and Hinata cover her Giant Armor with Yin-Yang Make magic. They part ways and the couple landed on a broke down shelf on a mountain top. They found a book on becoming an Ice God Slayer and two pictures one is of a woman with a baby girl and the other is the same woman with two young boys. The couple plan to gave the book to one of those people and train him or her to become strong if there danger around them.

They flew after a month of training; they landed on a dessert fill with ruins. During one of their sparing, they fell down a sandpit and have to go through a maze to get out. They got a scroll that teaches a lost magic call Combine Word: Letter Script, they took it with them to be giving to someone kind. A month later they visit a village that been destroyed by a dark guild attack, they search each house and found a pair of sword cover by a pink blanket, a scroll of knight armor magic, and a journal. They read the journal and promise to give the stuff to the girl who lost her parents. A month pass after training in the forest that they were on the island, they found a temple which they explore and found a scroll that turn your body with magic. They fought the beast that is the guardian of the island and head to the main land beach shore line and enjoy a break from train for a month (Naruto almost have a nose bleed when he saw Hinata in her swim suit).

They took a job at removing some thought to be cursed item, only to find out that the demon girl was using Take-Over magic (the village was prank badly for a month [they sometime prank the leaf's]). They keep the 3 items from the house (a Demon Take-Over necklace, a Beast Take-Over armband, and an Animal Take-Over wrist chain) they going to give the items to the three children family. They were now on a plain looking for 2 golden keys to openthe gated cave. They found the keys of Libra and Pisces and open the gates, which they found a scroll of Golden magic (can only be use by a celestial spirit mage) and a plate that not only hold the 12 keys, but summon the king of the stars. They live in a city for half a year to find someone that can tell them more on Fairy Tail.

Five

Year X-778

Makarov was walking to in a forest when he saw a laughing kid cooking a giant meat.

M: "Hello there, where are your parents child?"

N: "Well gramps, I looking for my dad since he left without telling me."

M: "Maybe I could help."

N: "Great, his name is Igeel and he a fire dragon." The old man was shock about this.

M: "Are you a dragon slayer …."

N: "Natsu and yes I am one so is my Onii-chan."

M: "I can't help you find your father now, but I can give you and your brother a home to stay."

N: "Onii-chan is with Onee-chan somewhere out there (point in a random direction) but we will meet in a guild call Fairy Tail so we could join to have a bigger family." The old man smile.

M: "My boy, I am the 3th master of that guild"

Five

Natsu can't believe it; he is at the place that Naruto and Hinata talk about. When he first walk in, he saw fights left and right with mages of all ages.

M: "Listen up, we have a new member."

N: "Hi, my name and I'm all fire up to meet you."

M: "So let celebrate!" And all party.

Natsu have the guild mark on his shoulder in red then sniff the place out for his Onii-chan's and Onee-chan's scent. He sniff a raven hair boy that strip, a red hair girl in armor, two white hair girls (one good and the other bad) with their shy white hair brother, and brown hair girl with cards, and a blue hair girl reading a book. Red, Raven, and Bad White try to hit him, but he keep dodging them thanks to his training. His ask the bar if they sell ramen and cinnamon bun, but they didn't (he ask them to put those food in the menu for safety reason). He heads outside with the trio on his tail and sniff around the building, he later climb the tall building with the trio going around without knowing his change of movement. He landed on the top, only to fall through the roof. He sniffs the second level, only to land before to avoid an attack from a blond boy with a scar across his left eye. (Many wonder how he got there.)

LD: "Gramps, I thought you told him not to come up here."

MD: "Nastu, why did you when to the second floor?"

N: "I didn't mean to, I was at the top when the roof break and I fell down." Everyone sweat dropped at the hole.

MD: "Nastu, don't go up there until we fix and strengthen the roof." He got a nod in return.

LD: "Whatever, weakling like him shouldn't join this guild." As he climb up.

N: "Say the guy who all bark and no bite." The room turns silence.

LD: "What did you say?"

N: "I say that you're weaker then you say. If you want to prove it, then fight me outside."

LD: "You too slow to dodge my attacks."

N: "Then how come I dodge the attack that forces me out of the top level," Everyone gasped. (Makarov know of Nastu's training).

LD: "You. Me. Outside. NOW!"

Both are at an open field getting ready to fight.

N: "Before we start what your name?"

L: "Laxus, and take this." "Raging Bolt" Nastu get hit and push back to the ground while all thought this to be one sided.

"Fire Dragon: Roar." Nastu punch Laxus twice as far.

N: "Onee-chan barely moves from a hit like that and Onee-chan can hit like hell."

They fought on equal grounds, Laxus cover himself in lightening but Nastu was able to keep up in speed and power (many were shock at this). Soon both were at their last strength and Laxus charge forward while Nastu prepare for one last attack. Laxus punch Nastu on the face but before he reacted. Nastu grab his arm then strike.

"Fire Dragon: Rasengan"

Laxus was push across the field. Then many fell down on what happen next.

N: "I give up, I' m empty and can't fight any more." Whit then, Nastu throw smoke bombs on the ground and disappear. While the kids search for him, he watches from the trees while placing one of Hinata's healing patches that he keeps.

N: 'Thank you Hinata-nee for giving me these patches, and Naruto-nii, you were right, this guild start feeling like home. I'll keep this place safe for your coming.' And with that he sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Fiore Exploring and Nastu stay at Fairy Tail part 2

New Family Member and Happy Birthday

Year X-779

Naruto and Hinata had found a lead on a mage name Warrod. He was one of the first members of Fairy Tail, and is the 4th seat of the wizard council (they hope he nothing like the council of the leaf [they hate both of them for causing probles]). Naruto head off to gather more info while Hinata wait at the park before a litte bue hair girl walks shyly to her.

J: "Hello kitty, Juvia wonders why kitty is all alone."

H: "Hello Juvia, I here wait for my boyfriend to come back. I don't mind if you sit with me."

J: "Kitty can talk?"

H: "Yes kitty can talk, my name is Hinata and I hope we'll be best friend."

J: "Juvia always want a friend, even Hinata is a cute kitty."

The girls talk for minutes before Naruto join in, soon it was getting later and Juvia miss her train. They found out that they were heading for the same town and it took 2 months to get there by foot. Juvia travel and train with them and they bonded as siblings, soon they made their way to the town to find out that Warrod head back to his home in the mountains.

J: "Juvia will miss Naruto-nii and Hinata-nee." She wearing her training suit (her is sea blue with rain drops and ocean waves).

H: "Don't worry, we will meet again." (Human form).

N: "Here the notes for the Rasengan and Rasenshuriken, you earn this for help me gained Water Dragon magic and Sea Dragon healing skill." He ate one of her water attack (He place the water marks on the sides of his suit).

J: "Juvia will do her best on it." They parts ways.

A week later

The couple is camping in the woods until two boy attacks, a spiky blonde that use Fire God Slayer magic and a brown head that use poison Dragon slayer magic. Naruto eat the brown boy's Poison Dragon: Roar as Hinata knock both down. They find out that the blonde is Zancrow and the brunette is Cobra, both was told to find people to join their dark guilds and Naruto hit them for following the dark path. He then offers them training if they report of tracking all the dark guild they know of and the boys take it. The four bonded within the month of training before the couple heads toward Warrod's house.

Z: "Hey Cobra, do you think that Naruto-nii will become the king of the dragon slayers." Wearing a red training suit with black fire. (Naruto place the poison pattern on the forearm on his suit.)

C: "I don't know Zancrow, he need to be friends with all of them first." Also wearing a similar suit but with green and purple poison drops.

Z: "Well I'll going to work on my own version of the Rasengan and Rasenshuriken."

C: "Me too, just don't get caught. We don't betray family, no matter what."

After a week of walking, the pair of love birds found the house and was greeted by an old man with a tree like head and joke a lot. The three have tea and Warrod told them all about Fairy Tail, he then shown them his forest magic. Naruto suddenly took a bite of one of the now grown tree and gain Wood Dragon magic. They stay to train by Warrod until Naruto fully control of all of his magic while Hinata combine Yin-Yang Make with the skils of her ninja when she was human for 9 months.

Six

Year X-779

Natsu was running in the forest to avoid the angry trio (Grey, Erza and Mira) for pranking everyone one in Fairy Tail (he learn from the best). He was resting at the base of a tree until an egg fell on him, (yep, I did it again). "Ouch!" 'An egg, maybe it a dragon egg or an egg like the one that Hinata-nee hacked from. I will have my own flying, talking, cat!' he ran to the guild and push the door open.

N: "Hey everyone, look what I find." He was dodging the trio's attacks.

G: "What you got there Natsu?" Gildarts met him a month before and want to test Naruto strengths in a battle (Nastu told every one of his Onii-chan and Onee-chan).

N: "It could be a dragon egg or an egg that has the same cat like Hinata-nee." (The girls squeak at this)

{The rest is like in the main story}

Nastu look at Happy while he was pas through everyone 'Happy, you will be a great member of nii-chan and nee-chan family and will gain a strong magic for your human form.' and that be the last of the side story for now.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: 2 Fix Souls and Star Sister with Fairy Tail Greets Fight

Year: X-710

Naruto and Hinata were at the Wizard Council building. Naruto become the 0th seat and become friend with Jellal and Ultear (Naruto told Ultear that her mother loves her and the doctors might lie that she is dead. She cries for awhile at missing her chance of being with her mom then told Jellal the truth and he reacted badly. Both pretend that nothing to spy the dark guilds [and meet Cobra and Zancrow] while receiving the training package of Naruto and Hinata). They follow Makakov to Magnolia (Naruto found out that dragon slayer get motion sick and the main curse is the smell of one's mate) and explore the place before heading to join the guild, but they have to caught a run-away carriage. When it stops they have to push it back and was greeted by a girl with golden hair.

L: "Hello, my name is Lucy and thank you for saving me."

N: "I'm Naruto and this chunk of cuteness is Hinata."

H: "Oh Naruto-kun, you embarrass me."

L: "A talking, flying cat, so cute."

N: "So Lucy, why do you have Celestial Spirit magic?"

L: "How do you know?"

H: "We can scent you magic.

L: "Oh, 'so cool' my mom is one and I learning to be one."

H: "Lucy, how do you treat them?

L: "Like they are my family, why?

N: "Because we think that you could keeps some stuffs for being part of our family." He then gave her the Golden magic scroll, Libra and Pisces keys, and their training package.

L: "Wow, thank you. I promise to find you guy when I want to join a guild."

H: "We'll be at Fairy Tail." And soon they part ways.

Seven

Makakov arrive at Fairy Tail (Gildarts took some more S-Ranks mission) to see a fight between Natsu and Gray (Gray make fun of Natsu's older siblings and he wasn´t happy). Nastu then jump out of the fight (with Gray trip and fall on Erza and Mira, both chase him around) and walk up to the master.

Natsu: "Hey Gramps, do you know you been followed."

Maky (it's his nickname): "If that true, then you will be in the next S-Class Exam."

N: "Good, because you might want to back away from the door."

And just like that, the doors open with Erza flying to the left wall, Mira to the right, and Gray up to the roof with their heads stuck (Gray was planning to escape the girl outside). Two strangers in hooded cloaks (and the small one sat up top of the other shoulder) walk toward the bar with the Fairies (that the member are call) glare at them in a battle stand (except the master, who was paled, the three stuck kids, and a happy Nastu that is on fire). They order lots of ramen and cinnamon buns and finish them in a flash, savor each one and patting their full belly (many were shock at this with Elfman saying it manly) then Nastu charge at them.

Nastu: "Onii-chan, fight me!" "Fire Dragon: Iron Fist"

After the magic disburse, Natsu's hand was caught and the hood of the 'Onii-chan' fell, showing the face of Naruto (all were amaze by this {include the now unstuck kids}, and Happy wanting to meet the couple with hand rubbing under a sly grin).

Naruto: "Natsu, uses your magic out of the guild if you don't want 'it'" looking scary

Nastu: "Sorry Naruto-nii, I was so happy to see you and Hinata-nee that I forget. By the way, the boy that seen to strip call you weak and an idot." First scare, now smiling

Everyone heads outside; after Naruto gives Gray the Thousand Years of Pain (many cover their bottoms).

Seven

At the edge of a forest near a lake

All of the fairies makes some bets, many bet on Natsu since he ties with Laxus, while the other who believe in Natsu saying that his sibling are stronger than him bet on Naruto (Maky on of his rank, Gray want to show he was wrong to lie about him, Elfman was amaze of his manliness, Happy loves his siblings, Levy and Lisanna likes his cute whisker, and Cana, Mira and Erza love his sexy body to the point of getting in his pant {they will feel the wrath of the liger}). The boys are getting ready while Hinata place a Yin-Yang Dome to protect. Naruto wear a chain mail shirt under an orange top with yellow stripes and red kimono bottom with black flame marks with green spiked edge blue vest, white waist slash belt with purple dots, brown fingerless gloves and a gray headband with normal shinobi sandals (don't forget his white sun necklace). Hinata also wear a chain mail shirt, shinobi sandals, fingerless gloves and a kimono dress, but with black striped violet top, white striped indigo bottom, golden edge silver gloves, and larva slash with purple sandals (she is cat mode in any non-sibling eyes and has her black moon necklace back wearing it).Naruto left the Fusion Sword with Hinata since this is a battle of dragon slayers.

They started by running toward each other and traded blow for blow and Naruto use his Crystal Dragon magic first, soon Natsu have to dodge the Crystal Dragon: Hammer and Katana Blade until he broke the blade and put the part he was holding in his pant. Naruto then punch the ground that made crystal spikes rose toward Natsu (Naruto only know the basic and can control his magic without names), which force him to the trees. Naruto switch to Scorch Dragon magic and both were upside down on the tree branches (many of the fairies now understand how Natsu got on the roof in the first place) and shoot magic at each other that the trees were rip apart and flying around at the cross fire (joke on heat), but the two brothers in bonds climb higher while attacking each other. Natsu hit Naruto toward the lake and both were standing on the surface (many were shock at this), Naruto switch to Storm Dragon magic in traper mode and spear cloud around the lake before changing to striker mode and shoot beams to the clouds. Natsu is having a hard time on watching both the beams and Naruto until he shoot fire to the clouds to counter the combo. Soon Naruto switch to Aura Dragon magic and both traded blows again until both head to opposite side of the lake before running toward each other.

"Aura/Fire Dragon: Rasengan"

The two spheres collided and a blast was made. When the smoke cloud fell, Natsu took out the crystal blade, put his magic magic in it (like chakra in a kunai), and burn slash Naruto across his chest, while getting an Aura Dragon: Tearing Fist in the stomach (that move also goes to the shadow and light dragons). Laxus call them weak and Hinata flick her finger on his head to knock him out.

Naruto: "So you figure out the main weakness of Slayer magic." While healing with the sky and sea dragon spell.

Natsu: "I may use your magic once, but now there a change of defeating you." His flame increased.

Naruto: "If that true, then I have to release 4 of the dragon inside of me." "Aura, Crystal, Scorch, and Storm Drive." As he transform, the woods have landed on the lake and created columns to increase the field (both took their shirts off [the trio drool at Naruto's chest {Hinata twitch at this]).

The brothers fought, Natsu focus his attack on the wound he made (it still open under the scale) while Naruto launch all of his attacks around his opponent (that included combos). The crossfire is intends that Hinata needed to toughing the dome. Soon both were apart from each other.

"4 Elements/Fire Dragon: Rasenshuriken" The attacks collided and Hinata needed to put two more dome to stop the shock wave.

"Crystal Dragon: Moon Drill" "Scorch Dragon: Sun Saw" "Storm Dragon: Star Arrow" "Aura Dragon: Comet Impact" "Fire Dragon: Horn Sword" Natsu dodge the first tree attack and collide with Naruto.

The smoke cloud settled and Naruto stare at a fallen Natsu. Hinata drop the dome and flew to them.

Natsu: "Wow Naruto-nii, you became much stronger."

Naruto "You too, little bro. So how many patches do you have left?"

Nastu: "2, so you staying with me until you build a house next-door" one nodded and the other smile.

When the three were on the shore when the trio of fan girls throw the cat and Salom hair boy away while getting Naruto to stay at their homes, they yell at each other until a kitty grow to a girl (many were shock again) before she strike.

H: "Don't take my mate from me." "Thousand Years of Pain X 3" (Natsu laugh at this)

The girls were then place in a Yin-Yang cage while the 4 Uzukaze kids head home to prepare for tomorrow (Happy was warned to don't interfere with love unless needed).


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Fairy Ace vs. Tails Beast Dragon and the Uzukaze Clan + Lighting fight

It's been a week since the couple joins Fairy Tail (Naruto's mark was orange and on his heart while Hinata was larva and on her back), they train early in the morning (Naruto place wood pattern on the thighs of his suit) with Natsu and Happy (the blue cat's training suit is sea blue with fishes of all kinds). They built their house next to their siblings and the 4 Uzukazes place a wall around the land Natsu own for protect to the future clan members. Many of the Fairies want to know their training pack, but only clan member can take it. Both Naruto and Hinata have many spars with their gen, they find out about how Fairy Tail was made and know about each of the kids' background and magic. Soon they are ready to gain new member but now Naruto have to fight Gildrats.

G: "So Naruto, are you ready to fight?" (The couple sweat dropped at Gildarts's control over magic)

N: "If you're good as they say, then I have to use everything I got to beat you."

Naruto start by slamming the Fusion Sword to the ground to send magic slashes to Gildarts, only to be stopped by his Crash magic and toss to the sky in its 6 part. Naruto use his magic string to caught all 6 and go 3 style on him all day long, when night time hit, Naruto start using his dragon slayer magic one element per hour until he use all 10 elements at once with his sword. Gildrats continues to stand with a few scratches (he never gets them in battles before). Naruto use his drive as scales of crystal, iron, and wood with aura marks while cover in water, poisons and cloud and also releasing heat, fire, and wind. They fight heavy and hard with their punches and when they part, Naruto sit in Indian style while a solid dome is form (made by the solid dragon magic).

G: "Hey Naruto, what you doing?"

N: "I steping up my game," the dome break and he walks out in sage mode, "let's see if you can take out a Dragon Sage" both fight with more magic that Hinata places Yin-Yang Domes to protect everyone. (Natsu was cheering for his Onii-chan to win)

Soon enough, Naruto go to Tails-Beast Dragon Mode to counter Gildrats's Fair Glitter (all was shock {except for Natsu who now think Naruto is a true Dragon Slayer}). Hinata ended up using her Giant Armor Mode to protect everyone (all but Natsu was shock), she made wings to take all to the sky while Gildrats dodge the dragon's attacks until Naruto charge a Tails-Beast Bomb and set the tails forward while they form the heads of each Tails-Beasts to shoot their own magic attack (1=Sand waves, 2=Hell Flames, 3=Coral Blasts, 4=Volcanic Bursts, 5=Steam Quakes, 6=Fluid Bubbles, 7=Shell Burns, 8=Ink Shoots, 9=Fox Fires). All 10 attacks were launch while Gildrats use Crash King: El Thor to counter. When the dusts settle, Naruto was behind his opponent with Fusion Sword on the neck which made him the winner and the new Ace of Fairy Tails (Naruto told about his place as the 0th seat and many fainted or wants to fight him more). Naruto then to Gildrats that Cana is his daughter (Cana was banging her fists at the winner) and after the confusion like the one in the true story, the father and daughter spend some time together (with Gildrats gaining the training package).

Eight

Night Time

Naruto was walking home with a hangover headaches after helping clean up the party of the new Ace (and stop Cana from drinking all the booze after tasting it for the first time) with Hinata flew ahead to watch their younger brothers, Laxus challenge him to a fight but couldn't hit him until he was silver again. Laxus send a Lightening Dragon: Roar out of rage (he forget about Natsu's story) and Naruto ate it which gain him Lightening Dragon magic and got him back to silver. Naruto then go to 3-swords style with Shifting Hallow and Twin Katana Daggers (change Hallow Blade to Hallow Saber and Back Katana Blade to Back Katana Saws). Soon 2 more Fusion Sword appear while Naruto go to Asura 9-swords style (Shifting Dagger and Shifting Katana {place blade in between the Tanto} Hallow Dagger and Hallow Katana [place blade in the hallow side of the Saber] Duel Side Dagger and Duel Back Katana Saw). Naruto hit Laxus with 3X the power and change back to normal.

L: "How can you become stronger?"

N: "Because I once was told that if you have a reason to become strong, then you will gain strength on your own." He left in the dark without a trace.

Eight

H: "What do you mean you're not going to tell Jiji-chan?" Dress in her PJs.

N: "Laxus was once kind and cheerful, but his father planted a Lightening Dragon Lacrima combine with exiled of breaking a rule create a scar of hate for the weak. If Laxus can't get what I said, then it too late to save him." Wearing shorts and tank top.

H: "You're an idiot." Becoming a cat and laid on his head.

N: "But I'm your idiot." Laiding on his back in bed.

H: "Yes and I love my idiot." Rubbing her cheeks in his hair with eyes close before using his ponytail as a blanket while sleeping.

Naruto hit the light off and stare outside into the stars. 'We're almost done with finishing our clan's place, in a week we will train the new recruit so we be ready for future battle.' Then he close his eyes and sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: New Uzukaze Members and Tail-Beasts

A week later

7 kids are walking in the forest to receive training by a pro mage, but instead they saw the Uzukaze in their training suit (Elfman say that the suit is manly) sparing with each other.

Nastu: "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Gray: "We each got a note to come here for special training, what are you doing here?"

Hinata: "Naruto-kun and I deicide that you can join our clan and live with us if you accept our training program."

Erza: "Thought we accept the training, why us?"

Hinata: "you guys understand how important bonds are, and our clan is about bonds, so it seen right."

Cana: "I join the clan since my dad barely stay, and I own you for what you did whisker."

Levy: "I feel lonely at home sometime, so I join in too."

Erza: "I never know my family, so I'm happy to join."

Gray: "it's best if I join, since I can keep the heat down."

Nastu: "That and we can help with your stripping problem." Gray look for his clothes

Happy: "Yay, new members, if the Strauss siblings join, we can party with fish."

Lisanna: "Come on sis, why are you against this?"

Elfman: "Yeah, they're manly enough to be trusted."

Mirajane: "No! I can't join them, not what I been through."

Naruto: "You been call a demon because you're a Satan Take-Over Mage," All look behind Mira to see Naruto, arms cross and head up to the sky, "In the village I was born, some of the villagers see me as a demon because of my birth whiskers." Moving his head forward with his sun-glasses on. "They forgot who my family was, and my family ignores it." All feel the pain that brought up while Naruto remove his sun-glasses and all see his glowing eyes. "Hinata was the first to be my friend and that stop the darkness from controlling me, but she was force to leave me for a long time before we see each other again. You got your siblings help you get through most the pain while I face it alone with the sadness of not seeing Hinata again, no one become strong if they can't face their first, so gain friends to become strong is the best way to face them."

Many wonder if Naruto was talking to all of them, but they now full with making friends with each other.

Mira: "We join, if you prosime that this training helps."

Hinata: "It does, but we first must know how you fight. So I spar with each of you now and tomorrow we start the first lesson." At the end of the day, all went home to prepare for the training lesson.

Nine

The next day (the recrutes are in green suit)

Mira: "How does this help us!" they were trying to stick leaves on their head.

Erza: "As much as I don't like her response, I agree. What the point of this."

Hinata: "It helps control the amount of magic you have, and Levy just did the next step." All see the blue girl spinning her leaf with her magic.

Cana: "Damn girl (language), you smarter than you look."

Levy: "I didn't mean to do it; my mind was on the Rasengan."

Naruto (focus mode): "Natsu, show them that trick you made." All see Natsu spinning his leaf while it moves around his body.

Hinata: "It like moving your spell to a different angle without moving your body." Then face Levy. "If you can do that for 30 minutes, then you're ready for the next step."

Lisanna: "Why do we need to do that if that drains us?" while spinning her leaf.

Naruto: "If you have good control on your magic, then you have only little magic inside of you and vice versa. You need to be high on both when on a job."

Elfman: "Being ready is manly!"

Gray: "Why do Flame Breath not doing this?"

Natsu: "Because stripper, I did the next two steps which I use on fight Onii- chan." All remember that they fight on the side of trees, under the braches, and on water (many dream doing that later).

Hinata: "At noon we'll eat"

Nine

Noon

All finish by noon and many enjoy the couple cooking (they use magic attack to spice the flavor and the girl ask for the recipe), when they ready for the next step, a change made.

Naruto: "It time to work on your fighting style." Many were shock

Erza: "I sorry, but I thought we were doing the next lesson."

Hinata: "Erza-nee, we can do that tomorrow. But when I fought each of you, there are openings that Naruto and I see."

Mira: "You're lying, we don't have opening!" then Natsu got mad in flames.

Natsu: "If Onee-chan said something, then it the truth. Thank to them, I was able to control the damages I made to a minimal." Flames down.

Naruto: "I train Natsu and Erza since I know about fighting with weapon and elements. Hinata train Gray, Levy, and Cana since she handed the creating magic. As for the Take-Over trio, some past friends decided to join Fairy Tail and are here…now."

Just what happen next is 9 Happy-cats (will use that until the Edo arc comes) lands behind them, and before any ask, they transform into humans with tails and animal parts (you imagines their looks). Then the 4 females (2,5,6,7) ran toward Naruto and group hug him.

Matatabi: "Nya, Naruto-san, you still have those adorable whiskers." Rubbing them with her cheek (puur).

Kakoao: "You practice your sage mode and becoming one with nature, nay." Lay her head on his chest.

Saiken: "You keep getting handsomer each time I see you." Lay on his back.

Chomei: "Naruto-san, you okay? Do you eat well? Did you and Hinata-san connected already? (many blushed) you're so cute!" leading by the shoulder. (The girls have d-cups)

Kurama: "Now girls, you suffocating him, plus Hinata seen to be ready to bash you." She is in human form with a giant hammer (classic).

The female tails-beasts departed with Hinata do C.P.R. on Naruto.

Shukaku: "Weak kids, they die by something weak."

Gyuuki: "Love is very powerful, so he crush by it, especially when he born without it."

Isopu: "Yeah, we survive with the love of our father, while he waited 4 years to be truly loved just to lose her 2 years later." With stutters and laziness. (Many wonder on what he says)

Son Goku: "They were the first to respect us by saying our names than our title after father's death."

Natsu: "Sorry to bother you, but who are you?"

Shukaku: "My name is Shukaku, the 1-Tails Raccoon. My sands are the ultimate shield that can block a Jupiter Cannon blast." Sands spin around him. (Wear a roman armor)

Matatabi: "I'm Matatabi, the 2-Tails Cat. I can burn your soul with my flames." Flame form around her (natsu was eating it until he was kick away). (Wear a ninja outfit, jacket halfway open to show her blossom that was cover by a chain mail shirt)

Isopu: "I'm Isopu, the 3-Tails Turtle. When my water touches something, coral forms around it." Waters spin around him with corals forming on the bottom. (Wear a monk suit)

Son Goku: "You will call me Son Goku, the (read the braded title in Naruto) 4-Tails Gorilla. I'll melt any enemies with manga and lava." Lava columns surround his sides (Natsu was eating any flames that was created to avoid a forest fire). (Wear Thai solider clothes with the weird hat that's shape like his last vessel's headband)

Kakoao: "My name is Kakoao, the 5-Tails Horse. With my stream, I can help nature in my own way." Stream forms around her. (Wear a kimono dress that is partly open, showing her blossom that was cover by bands of cloths)

Saiken: "My name Saiken, the 6-Tails Slug. I can heal or poison you with my fluid acids if you're ether friend or foe." Acid spins around her. (Wear a Chinese dress over a flexible body suit with a hole, showing her cloth-banded cover blossom)

Chomei: "I'm Chomie, the 7-Tails Beetle. My shell protects you while burning the enemies." Heat spins around her. (Wear knight armor with her chain-mail shirt cover blossom shown by the open on the chest plate)

Gyuuki: (Gyuuki, the 8-tails Ox is my name. Using my ink to trap enemies is my game." Ink forms around him. (Wear an African clan warrior suit)

Kurama: "My name is Kurama, the 9-Tails Fox. My fire attack all evil to their core." Fire forms around him (Natsu eat fire, Nastu get kick). (Wear samurai armor)

Natsu: "Wow, you are the Tails-Beast that gave Onii-chan his giant form."

Gray: "They don't seem like giants, maybe they're faker." Only to get punch in the face by Natsu.

Natsu: "They're hiding from the bad guys, plus they can change form like Onee-chan."

Hinata: "Every one, we start training after Naru-kun is awake. SO BE QUIET!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Training and Their Past Secret

"Fire Dragon: Iron Fist" Natsu and Erza try to hit Naruto, but he combine his slayer fighting skill with his sword play to keep both on their toes. Erza change armor change at Naruto, only to be push back kneeing. Naruto begun to swing his sword with fire magic before running toward Erza, only for Natsu take her place. "Fire Dragon: Omi-Slash" Erza saw what happen and run toward her parter, "Idiot, why did you take it." Banging her fists on his head before catching them. "He moves too fast for you to change your armor, the best way to take him down is to take his sword and hope their some of his magic to counter against his slayer body." They hear the sound of lightening, only to see Naruto coated in it. "There no way I let you take my sword that easily, good plan thought." "Stupid Laxus!"

Ten

"Ice Make: Shield" Gray block Hinata's Yin-Yang Make: Kunias, he and his teammates take cover. "Hey Gray, I thought *hic*you say this is easy." "She uses a lost form of Make magic, plus she can use both type, like she some type of pro." The shield brake and they scatter. "Letter Script: Thunder" "Yin-Yang Make: Turtle" the turtle take the hit before rolling toward them. "Card release: Fountain of Truth" the turtle collapse when hit by the water. "How did we even hit her if she protected by the Giant Armor Spell." "I think we need to work together to get through." "Little blue now speak *hic* big, and Gray *hic* your clothes." "WHAT!"

Ten

"Hey brats, you know you can't out hide a fox." Kurama was in his were beast forms searching for the Strauss kids. "How come we're hiding from him before he transform into some type of were fox." (You know the Tails-Beast look like animals, so put 2 and 2 together) "He not human, like how Hinata-nee is a cat that transform into a girl. Plus, Natsu say that they give Naruto-nii their power big sis, meaning they can become giants." "It manly to think ahead of the enemies, even if they're manlier." "If you say was true Lis, then why are we still here?" "Because there is a meaning here, and I have a plan might work." "Okay brats, I bored sooo lets bring it up a level." And he breathe out fire that burn a nearby tree.

Ten

1 hour later

"Okay, now what the meaning of this training." Naruto is facing his clan members who has minor cuts. "Teamwork/planning out/changing your style." All but Natsu said. "Yes." "To what?" "To all of your answers." "What onii-chan was saying is that there may be more that one answer to a problem or never was one to begin with." "You guys head home and rest now, plus me and Naru-kun had place a tablet with item to comstomize your suit." With that, they left in a flash.

"So how do you gain those forms?" Naruto asked. The Tails-Beast looks at each other before speaking. "It started a long time ago, half a year you guys left…"

Flash back

The Tails-Beasts were roaming across the forest until they were greeting by a group of demons, they have the mark of the Tataros. "Greeting fellow demons, we are here-." "We're not demons" …. "What?" "We are Tails-Beasts." The demons were confused. "I don't understand, you each have some of Zefer's magic so you're his book demon just like us." "Wrong, he place seals in order to have magic." "That still means that he your master and you should join us in defeating him." "How would you do it?" "By releasing E.N.D. and controlling the world."…. "Wrong answer." and they fight.

The demons were defeated while the Tails-Beasts were trying to recover, but Kurama sense a second group of demons heading toward them. They run in some random direction because they feel their father's chakra there. Soon they reach a cave in a clearing and while they are running, Shukaku saw a bird disappear by the edge. "Stop!" but it was too late, Isobu roll in and vanish from their view.

"ISOPU!" they yell for him, but when they thought they lost him, a figure hop to the top of the tree. "Guys, look over here. It me, Isobu." They were surprises on how Isobu a human with tails and no clothes. The demons were on their tails, so they took a chance and transform to humans as well. They ran to the cave and hide (thought Kokuo hug a tree on the way).

The demon can't get through the force field so they left. Inside the cave, they found 9 sets clothes, 9 weapons, and a scroll. Son Goku open the scroll and read.

 _Dear children,_

 _I have created the clothes and weapons to help you in your journey of peace in Earthland. You each have 4 forms to transform into, train yourselves to master my gifts to you. Goodbye and good luck._

They each shear a tear for their father and their hand together before training themselves for the future.

Flashback end

"….And that why we gain this, as for the weapon." They show them to them. (1=spear, 2=claw, 3=shield, 4=ax, 5=hammer, 6=whip, 7=sai, 8=long sword, 9=scythe). Each was design to match their welder. "Well, let's get to sleep."

Ten

At the Uzukaze estate

The gang finish designing their new suits (that matches their magic) all were following Natsu to know their clan heads. "Why are you following me?" they just remember that he has a strong nose. "We were wondering if you can tell us if you know their past." "Fine, but remember, they don't talk about it that mush so listen up." (He told them their past and they were shock of him de-aging and her rebirth to get to their world) "…just remember, their past is behind them now and we must become a family if we care for them." They place their hand together for a promise of their new family.

"Hina-chan?" "Yes Naru-kun." "I almost feel like connect, but not now." Both blushed. "You're right; it too soon and we need to be ready tomorrow." Both fell asleep.

 **10 questions answered** (I made this per every 10th chapter or so)

Is Bolt and Hima part of the story? A: yes.

Do Naruto and Hinata become strong? A: yes.

Why the Tails-Beasts have these weapons? A: because they can't use their full power all the time.

What other pairings are shown? A: GrayXJuvia and GajeelXLevy are show in the manga so that 2 and the other came later.

Do Naruto gain more elements? A: Yes.

Will you add powers from the filler? A: if they're good, then yes.

How big the changes are in this story? A: major in strength and live saver, minor in plot.

Is there new member coming? A: yes.

Is there more people that support Naruto and Hinata in the past. A: yes

Do Naruto and Hinata become beasts? A: if they master their power


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Training Trip and Nastu's S-Class Test

The day after the Tails-Beast arrive

Natsu: "Okay everyone, let's start the lesson." Naruto produce and launch kunai to each member. Naruto: "Use them to climb the tree without using your hands, the feet is the hardest to control." Hinata: "If you reach the top then try to stay upside-down for an hour, we stop at noon for lunch then be teaches some tip on using your magic."

After lunch

The group was divide into three, each work on their magic.

Erza: "How did you defeat me if you barely scratch me before?" Erza was fighting Natsu and lost. Natsu: "Sorry Ezra, I barely use my full power before because I don't want to hurt you or the other when I secretly train you all little." Erza: "I suppose that make sense, but tell us the truth next time." Naruto: "Now that out of the way, Natsu, you still need to know when to hold back and when to go full out since there some battle that need to be finish fast. As for Erza, I recommend that you fight more unpredictable, so your opponent won't get the upper hand." "Hai, sensei!" Naruto sweat dropped before started the next spar.

Eleven

Cana: "Card release: Vocalnic blast" Gray: "Ice Make: Dome" Gray survive the attack, only to have Levy place a kunai on his neck. Hinata: "Good job everyone. Gray, you need in fact that team fight with stiker and supporter, 'stopping the support help defeat the strike'. Cana, you must learn to place your cards faster, one way is to use your magic to set them without wasting time getting there. Levy, you fight best with team, but need to fight alone one day so work on that." "Hai, sensei!" a little blush appears in Hinata's cheeks before continuing.

Eleven

Mira: "What are we sitting here doing nothing?" the Strauss was meditating for a while in their taveover form (Elfman can only do one arm). Kokuo: "In order to complete use all of your forms power; you must become one with it. There might be new moves inside of you." Lisanna open her eye and run toward a tree. "Cat Claw Strike" the tree was turn into pieces after Lisanna stop at the other side. Elfman: "Now that was MANLY! A man will use all of his power." Mira: "Okay I get it; I hope we get to spar later." Gyuki: "You each need to learn one move per day before spar with us."

Eleven

Nastu: "Onii-chan, I like to take the S-Class test." All was silent during dinner in the dinner hall. "WHAT?!" Natsu: "Gramps give Naruto –nii the chose if we ready for it." Then all ask for it until Hinata hit them for ganging up on them. Naruto: "I allow it," reaching in his pocket only to place a job poster, "this is you test, now don't come back crying and yes, it easy but long, so control you patience is the test. You will leave tomorrow."

Eleven

In the morning

The gang say goodbye to Natsu at the train station (Happy staying since he can help, so Hinata make enough patches for the trip). Levy: "So onii-chan, when is our test?" Naruto: "When you are ready, so about in a year." All head to master the water walking.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Training Trip and Golden Fire:

Demon Member and Dragon Meet Star

Week after Natsu's depart

The clan reaches to a high level of magic that Naruto ask Markorov if they can go on a training trip. He approved if they take jobs in the area they are heading. Right now, Naruto is facing the top member of Quatro Cerberus, Bacchus, and is badly hurt

. Naruto: "For a drunken man, you really hard to hard." 'It's a good thing I go alone, or they never bring it down.' Bacchus: "I barely took a drop, it seem that you have one tough soul." Naruto: "If you going through a children hood I have, then you know that true strength is in the bonds you make. Now you better go full out if you want to win." Bacchus: "Wise, yet fearless. Your soul is wild!" "Four!" was echoed from the town, which Naruto sweat dropped. Bacchus drank the sake he carrying before hitting Naruto everywhere, he stop when he notice that his palms is in pain and saw burning splitters all over his hands. Naruto: "I fought someone who use a similar style and lose, but that got me thinking. How do you hit something that can't be touch? By being cover in a rough-hard layer. My Wood Dragon: Scale isn't the strongest, but the splitters give it a nice effect. And heat help too." He is cover in wood and smoke is showing between scales. Bacchus: "Let see if your body can hold out." Bacchus kept attacking Naruto while he is in a defense stance. Soon Bacchus stops and faces Naruto before falling down. "Your soul is definitely WILD!" "FOUR!" Naruto sweat dropped before throwing a scroll to his opponent. "If you want to get strong, learn what inside the scroll. And you can join my clan if you what to, there no need to leave your guild thought." And he went to his campsite limping

12

"Naruto, why are you…NARUTO WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU?" Hinata rush to him and start healing his wounds. The others wonder what happen and ask. Naruto: "Drunk… splitters…. pain…." Sweat dropped.

"Any who, Hinata and I will be heading to the next mission by train, you guys don't mind walking to the next site, right?" They saw the mountain in their path before saying they don't if they can take a break at the end. "Great, see you in a week."

12

"Why did you do that Hina-chan?" Naruto was green and sick. "Because you went and fight alone, just be lucky that you found a new member for our clan, thought he have to stay with his guild." "He tough to defeat, but needed to be stronger for joining in." "Whatever, let's just finish this so we …can…take…a dip…in the… hot springs." With that, Naruto grab Hinata in her cat form and stuff her in his kimono shirt and run to the village. The job was to get rid of a demon but they notice that it rarely attack unless needed, so they head to the river out the village to see why.

12

Sayla was gathering water and fishes to take to her small home until someone appear behind her. Sayla: "Please don't hurt me." "Why would I want to hurt you?" "Because I'm a monster." "My girlfriend is a cat yet I treat her nicely." "Most of the time." "What do you mean?!" Sayla sweat dropped on the couple argument that she wasn't afraid any more. "What are you looking for me?" "Well the villagers want you to left..." she sighs. "...But we will train you if you want to." She was shock. "That village will see what happen when they mean with a young child." Naruto is planning to prank them hard core. "Why would you do that?" "Because you needed someone to help you from loneness, you can join our clan if you want to." "I would like to."

After they got paid them prank the village and run laughing (yes Naruto and Hinata went to the springs. They spend the week training (her suit is cover in books) and Sayla learn the Rasen-shurikin at the last day. "Sayla-nee, there a guild with people like you, but all isn't kind-hearted. You mission is to join them and sent any updates that is important." "I will do this because you are my family; I hope that I won't hurt any family member in the future." "Don't worries, we always have another chance if the reason is good enough." They part ways and the couple was waiting for their clan member. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" "They always mess things up in the end." "But where the fun if everything is perfect."

12

A day after Natsu's depart

Natsu arrive at the mansion where he has to help a girl learn to fight. He knocks on the door before someone came. "Hello there little boy, how can I help you." "I here for the job." "Are you a little too young to be a mage." "My onii-chan just gave me this job because I am ready, so can I come in?" "Sure."

They enter and walk to the living room. "Master, Missis, a young mage is here for the job!" Natsu soon saw to people coming in the room. "Hello there I'm Layla and this is my husband Judar (I forgot their names)." "I'm Natsu and I'm here for the job!" Judar look all over Natsu and saw that he a well-trained Mage. "You may train our daughter, but if you hurt her in some way, then something bad will happen." "Aye sir!" "Okay then, Lucy!" "I'm coming!" When she enters the room, the two children feel like they saw the perfect partner, until someone point out the craziness. "Why your hair is dyed pink." *tick mark* "First, it salmon, and second, I was born like this Luigi." *tick mark* "It Lucy, pinky." "Oi, do you want to fight!" "Enough!" Judar got between them before a fight broke out. "Lucy, this is Natsu and he here to train you." "mhn, I don't need help from a weirdo like him." "Even if he from Fairy Tail." Lucy suddenly grabs Natsu and run upside yelling. "I take him to his room!" "How do you know him from there?" "He has their mark on his right shoulder, thought I feel that the two will be more that great friends." "Lucy wouldn't date until she's 18!"

12

"Hey, why are we in your room weirdo." "Say the one with the pink-*Grrr*-I mean salmon hair. I was wondering if you met a boy with red and blonde hair, blue eye, whiskers, and a liger cub." "Oh, you mean Naruto-nii and Hinata-nee." She was shock by this until she remembers about the clan. "So, that makes you an Uzukaze?" "Yeah, how do you know?" She tells him the day she was saved by them and she wanted to join both Fairy Tail and the Uzukaze. "So you have to wait until you're 18 to join, well the suck. So how far are you with the scroll?" "Well I'm at the last the last step and done all of the golden magic." "So you on the Rasen-shuriken." "What do you mean; I'm on the water walking." "Hold on, can I see the scroll." Lucy gave it to Natsu and read it. "It look like his didn't put it in for safety reason." "Can you teach me the missing moves."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Ending of Two Missions:

Chaos Emerald and Golden Fire Love

1 Year after Natsu's depart

Some random forest (afternoon time)

Levy: "Hey Erza, what you reading." Erza put her book behind her. Erza: "Nothing, nothing." Nervously waving. "Really? Because the cover shows that it for perverts." Levy held up the same book smiling while Erza's head is down with a demonic aura was around her. Meanwhile, Gray and Cana was fighting each other with magic and Happy was lifting heavy objects to carry more than one person in the future. Gray: "Hey, where are the Strauss's?" Cana: "I heard that Mira has found an S-Rank job and took her siblings with her." "With big bro and sis gone, we better follow them before something bad happen." A door crash landed nearly and two girls were running around. "Erza is a pervert!" "Get back here you blue devil!" "Wow, she finally wants a guy." "You know that you might be bisexual, right." (Cana grabs Hinata's chest one time when she was drunk and was slamed to the ground by Naruto) "I much more control now thank you." Ezra: "What are you talking about?" in her hands is a smiling, knockout, bleeding Levy. Happy: "We were going to help the Strauss with their mission." He was eating a fish. "Happy, carries Gray and Cana, I will take Levy so we can help them!" "Do I get a fish?" "You get a bag of them if you go super fast." "Yay!"

13

In a town (in the morning)

"Ow,ow,ow." "Hinata, are you okay." Naruto sees her cover in bruises and cuts. "I just got into a fight with someone." "You better tell me what happen, if you want to be carried for our next job." "Okay, I was running away with our new job….."

Flash back

Hinata was in her cat form running from the guild that she took the poster from. Soon she was in the forest when she was block by the top strongest member of Mermaid Heel, Kagura. "For a cute kitty, you're more of a human." Hinata stand up. "I know you won't let me through without a fight, so let start." Hinata turn into her human form, took out Yin and Yang, charge against Kagura and blocks the unsheathed sword before backing off with a cut. "You are the first to dodge most of my attacks, even if you are cute, I will defeat you." The two fought and it seems to be one-sided. Hinata use Yin-Yang Make and Arie to get the upper hand, but Kagura block all attacks and hit Hinata every time. Hinata is kneeing with her swords on the grounds. "You should give up; there no way you will win." Hinata start laughing. "What wrong with you?" "Sorry, but you remind me of someone that really hate me. Plus I was barely getting starting." Kagura start unsheathing her sword "If you wish to continues, then I use my full power to end you." Hinata place her hands together to release her pin-wheel eyes (if you see the three dojutsus, then you know what it look like) "I will also do the same." "Yin-Yang Make: Armor" (it look like and combination of a knight's and a samurai's) "Max Speed" both charge at each other (the rest is in slow motion) Hinata bring her sword down, only to let go before raising her arms up in a x form with sharp tips at the fingers. Kagura cut all the tips and most of the armor but Hinata grabs her swords and cross-cut her. (Slow motion ends) both girls sheath their swords and Kagura look back to see Hinata full with cut. "It seems that you've lost." "One must check themselves before answering." Hinata move her tail that armed with a sharp blade at the end, cover in blood. Kagura look around her body that is now cover with holes. She fell to the ground and Hinata walk to her. "If you wondering why you didn't saw my tail or notice the pain before, I place an illusion the moment you saw my eyes." She places a scroll next to the defeated swordman. "Learn from this scroll to become strong, and then choose if you want to join my clan, you don't have to leave your guild thought." Hinata then flew out of the forest.

Flash back end (Half way to the checkpoint)

"Nice job Hinata, and I never know that you do illusion." "I kept it a secret so we can work on breaking them." They arrive at a building and knock on the door. "Hello, can I help you." "We're here for the job." "Well come in." Went they talk; they learn that the job was more than a treasure search. The gem has the power to control time, freezing or jumping around time and help do the hardest of time magic without losing a live. A madman name Nazo wants it and hired a dark guild to help him get it. They not only getting pay but can keep it for safety. Went they left, a tall man knocks on the door before asking for the job, on to find out who take it and hurry to catch up.

13

"Naruto, do you feel like something will happen." "Well I do hear someone running toward us." Soon a bald guy arrives at the path and bow to them. "Hello Naruto-dono, Hinata-domo, my name is Jura and I like to join you mission." "Hey Jura, you're from Lamia Scale. It unlikely that two random guilds will work in the same mission, so I like to spar with you if you don't mind." "It would be a honor." The fight start with Naruto throwing his sword away before charging forward, Jura use his Iron Stone magic to trap him, but Naruto break through every attack. Soon enough, Naruto was catch and an attack was going to hit, so he do the unthinkable, he eat it and gain Earth Dragon Slayer magic (He will put earth marking on the knee of his suit). Hinata have to stop the fight to keep Naruto from hurting himself with his new power. "That was a good fight Jura." "Yes indeed Naruto-dono, and to gain a new magic is pure luck." "Naru-kun always finds lost magic without knowing." They soon head out to the lake where the temple is in.

13

At the lake

"…and that why me and Hina-chan are training our clan by going to different places." "Fascinating Naruto-Dono, I wonder how strong you are at an adult age." "If I would guess, I can defeat a Dark Guild with just one pinky, by comparing." While they were waiting for the temple to rise, a second group was waiting at top of the cliff. "1...2...3... about 3 things to shoot at, and one is a cat. Can I cut them Senpai?" A young boy in a solider suit and many sharp weapons looks through a telescope and is talking to a samurai with a long katana blade. "No Striker, from what I could see, all are skill mages, even the cat. But the boy with the 6 blades seem to be the strongest of the group, so our best bet is to use the guild that master pay to hold them down until we can get the chaos emerald, right Master Nazo." he face toward a man it a silver suit with hidden blades in the arms (like in Assassin Creed) "Yes Blades, all will kneel down toward me the moment I have the emerald. Night Wolfs, let show them what happen if they cross our paths."

The temple was rising above the water with the ground shaking; Naruto scented that the enemies are coming. "Get ready to fight." Naruto runs to the group with Hinata hanging on his head, Jura stays behind and send some stone fist to cut down force. When they clashed, many of the bad guys were knock out by the mages, but during the battle, Nazo and his men row across the lake until Hinata spot them "Guys there some ones going in the temple!" "Good job Hinata. Jura, keep them busy while we chase after the main bosses!" Naruto them runs across the lake and enter the temple.

13

Inside

*humbling* "Striker, stop humbling before master gets mad." "Okay Senpai." The trio was walking until they reach a room. "Halt no one will pass until they answer my riddle." A 9 foot stone golem with two club attach to his back awoke. "Okay Mr. Rock-man, what's your riddle?" "Well lets me see… ummm…no…too easy…not that one…" "I'm sorry um…" "Tombstone" "Tombstone-san, but we must get to the gem before the other comes." "Is it bad guys, because I mustn't give the emerald to the wrong hands." "Yes, we are heroes and want to protect it so please let us through." "Okay, so make it fast." The trio rush to the emerald. "Master why do you lie to him?" "Because that stone idiot will give us time to win."

"Halt bad guys, no evil will pass!" "Then why did you let's those men through?" "Because they are the heroes." The couple sweat dropped. "THEY ARE THE BAD GUYS YOU IDIOT!" Both yell so loud that the golem was deaf for a while. "Hinata, go ahead. I will knock some sence to him." "Okay Naruto." "You will not pass!" Tombstone swing one his club down. "Not on my watch." Naruto counter it with Iron Dragon: Club and Hinata flew ahead. Naruto use earth base attack to counter Tombstone, he soon took a bite of the golem before taking out Fusion Sword and use Earth Dragon: Octa-Slash to finish him off. "Go ahead, destroy me." The talking head say. "No, you need to see what the outside world is." "To help those in need is the mark of a true hero." "I promise to get you back before the temple will sink."

13

"Yin-Yang Make: Blades" the blade were launch toward the villains, but Striker use his own blades to block them. "Senpai, I take care of the kitty." The rest went ahead. "For a child, you have a hard time knowing good and bad." "Senpai said we're low on money so this is what we must do." "I will defeat you and continues my request." The two clash at each other and counter each cut, Naruto got through them undetected. Hinata drop her swords at one point and have to create more before grabbing them again and knock out the last of Striker weapon before cutting the chocker off his neck. "Huh, where am I?" 'Naru-kun was right, they were control' "I sorry for hurting you, but I must stop the rest." "Wait!" He took out a box and open them "These are my parents weapons, you and him are just like them. So a beg you to keep them." "I come back for them after the gem is safe." "Okay Kaa-chan."

13

"Earth Dragon: Spear" Naruto charge through with a spear forming in his arm, on for it to be counter by Blades. "Master, go ahead. I head with this fool." They fight with their sword, Blades was more skilled but Naruto keep going. Hinata flew through and was almost cut if Naruto didn't block it. He told her to chase after Nazo. The fight continues until both were in oppositions sides of the room. "Your sword can't cut through my blade since it was made by the strongest materials my clan has made." "Well let's finish this." Both charge at each other in a flash, when they stop, the 10 foot sword of Blades was cut in half as well as the chocker. "What happen, how was my sword cut." "I'm sorry, but it was the only way to free you." "Thank you, the sword you have is made with the same materials as my sword." "Good to know; now I must help my girlfriend."

13

"At last, the chaos emerald is MINE!" Nazo grab the gem and head out, only to be stop by Hinata. "You will not pass." She took out her swords while he releases his blade."Let see if you can stop me." Theyt duel and Hinata was winner. "Chaos Control" Time froze as Nazo move and hit Hinata multiples times before time resume. Naruto saw what happen in time and attack Nazo before Hinata's wounds became worse. "How dare YOU!" He uses Earth Dragon: Sai in one hand and Wood Dragon: Mace in the other to counter Nazo. Both trade blows until Nazo froze time again and dig deep in Naruto's gut. "I will rule Fiore, HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hinata snap on what happen and transform into and human beast liger with more magic being release from her. **"I WILL KILL YOU!"** Black and white claws were made as she cut Nazo with every slash. Nazo use chaos control to end her, but he was caught in an illusion by Hinata's eyes, lost his change and was punch him in the head which knock him out. Before she could end him, Naruto woke up. "Hinata stop!" Naurto limp to her and rub her before their foreheads were touching. "It okay, I'm all right. You gain a new power and I not mad or scare, but killing in angry won't do." He them grab the gem and Nazo and head out when water leak in. "Come on, let go." Hinata pick them up and place them on her back. "Good girl." They ride toward Blades and Striker. Hinata turn back to her kitty form and was tired. Naruto use his 6-tails magic to make a bubble to take them through the water. When they dive in, a currant has caught them but Naruto left the bubble to get Tombstone and his clubs before both groups reach the shore (Naruto's Whisker become gills in the water). Jura had defeated Night wolf and the court men arrives, Naruto explains what happen and they let Blades and Striker go.

"Before we go, please have these." Blades hands Naruto both half of his broke sword while Striker handed Hinata his parents weapons (a pair of metal knuckles with a hidden blade in each [N] and a pair of sais that the spikes becomes whips {H}) As the samurai and kid left, Jura came up to them. "Hey Jura, I thought you left." "I want to join your clan. You both are strong to defeat those two." "Well, I was wondering if you take him with you." Naruto lift the head. "Hi, I'm Tombstone." "Not that it a problem, but why should I?" "Well, beside the fact that you can make and increase the size of his body, I also planning on making a new spell." Naruto explain about summoning and its connection to the summoners, Jura took both Tombstone and the training scroll and both went in opposite path. "Hinata?" "Yes." "You took the blades of that Nazo guy, did you?" "Yeah." "Good girl."

13

5 hours earlier

"Fire Dragon: Roar" "Golden Blast" Natsu and Lucy were sparing one more time before he leave. Lucy suit was dark blue with golden stars and had a skirt on (her father think the suit show a bit too much and Natsu is going to the other girls about this). Natsu sometimes sneak into Lucy's room at night to sleep with her (not that both minds, but must be keep by the two of them). "So how long do you think I can master the Ransen-Shuriken?" "Maybe half a year if you keep working on it." "I hope we meet again." "We will, I bet my scarf on it by giving it to you." "I will keep it safe until next time, goodbye." "Bye and good luck." And Natsu went were his group would be.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Beast King Unleashes and Secrets Revealed

At Night

The flying group was heading toward the Strauss until a roar had shock them. Cana: "That not good."

Gray: "Yeah, no kidding." Erza: "We must hurry before it's too late." Happy: "I think that Cana gain weight." "I'm telling Hinata not to give fish to you." "NNNOOOOO!"

On the road

The couple was walking toward the next town when the animals of the forest were stampeding around. Hinata: "Should we check it out?" Naruto: "I have a bad feeling about this, so that a yes."

In the train

Natsu was riding the ride with a little green in his face (He ran out of pacts) when a rock was throw on his cart. Natsu: 'I better get out and find what cause this.'

In town (read the filler before continues)

Elfman is out of control and Mira has a broken arm, Lisanna walk up to her brother to snap him out of it. "Elf-nii, this isn't like you, wake up so we can all go home." Before she got close to hug him, he hit her hard and fast that she disappear in a blink of an eye. "LISANNA!" While Mira yell for her sister, Lis was caught mid-air by the heads of the clan half a mile away. "Hinata, cover her up with as many healing pacts as you can, then go help the others while I stabilize her." "If you doing what I'm think then be careful." "I'll try my best." While Hinata was placing the pacts, Naruto had taken out a pack of golden cards. "Fairy Cards: Gloves: Healing Mode" The cards float then move to his hands before turning into golden gloves. "She now a mummy, I hope nothing bad will happen." "Go and take this, I will come in an instance once all is done." He handed her a note with Runes writings on it. "Naruto, you finish it." "Believe it, I never stop until it done, ya know." Hinata flew to the battle while Naruto was healing Lisanna.

Back to the battle

Mira try her best to get to her sister, but Elfman keep getting in her way. Soon she trip and he strike, but a new player gets in the way. "Fire Dragon: Horn Sword" Natsu head butted the beast before continue the assault. He was going to finish this until Mira tip him off. "Natsu, don't kill him, it Elfman!" He turns around to respond only for the beast to hit him in the back and down in the ground. Before he continues, chains were made to hold him down while Hinata flew down and start treating Natsu. 'Let hopes I can keep Elfman down until Naru-kun get here.'

With Naruto

He is trying to heal Lisanna's wounds but there was only little that is been fix, she was glowing and fating away like something is taking her. 'There must be a counter world to Earthland her's is dying; the best bet some to increase the healing power. Well, here goes nothing." Naruto pour as much magic as needed to save both Lisanna that the glowing stop and she was breathing (the other Lisanna was save and saw Naruto in her dream with Hinata) Naruto then stomp the ground to form a crystal dome around her before flashing back to the battle

With Hinata

She has managed to heal Natsu, but Elfman broke free and both keep fighting. She soon was too weak to continues, but before he send his fists down, Naruto flash between them and has his trench knifes (the ones Asuma has in cannon) in it knuckle mode to counter. Both clash their fists multiple times until Naruto arms tire out, but Hinata was able to go behind Elfman and use her sai whips (one black and one white{the same with the hidden blades}) at his arms, legs, and horns. Naruto focus lightening magic in the tips of his middle and index fingers (he only has a little magic) and poke the beast in many places, which he can't move after being release. "Hinata, stop the flows so he could be free." Her hands glow with black and white magic before she strikes. "2, 4, 8, 16, 32, yin-yang fist 64 palm strike." She poke him in the chest and he turn back to normal, Naruto lift Elfman and Hinata hold both Natsu and Mira before they flash back to Lisanna.

Happy's group

"Stop!" Happy shout so Ezra can stop with him. Cana: "Hey fur ball, why the sudden brake?" "Look down." They saw a crystal dome on the ground. Gray: "That can only be made by Naruto." Erza: "Let's go check if he is ok." "Aye sir." When they got down, Gray look in the dome and saw Lisanna inside. "If she here then…" A flash of light appear before the other group was shown. Naruto then stomp his foot to remove the dome and those who was knock out were awake. The clan sticks together even if only one need to be punish. Naruto start laughing while Hinata explain that the job is for the whole group to take (Mira was ashamed for only taking her sibling. Before they went to a hotel, Levy did something crazy "Erza is a pervert!" (You know what happen next).


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Mid-Night Love and Mid-Day Magic

At the Hotel Hinata ask for 3 rooms one for boys, one for girls, and one for the couple. Naruto was in bed while Hinata was taking a shower. "Naru-kun, I think we should do it." "Do what Hina-chan?" She exits the bathroom in her human form cover by a towel. "To become one."(The rest is on lemon)

Natsu woke up with Happy on his face, he place him and before his eyes close, he hears some noises on the room next door. 'Onii and Onee are doing something.' He places his ear to the wall listen. 'They are moaning, I'll bet they are eating tasty foods now. I'll ask them about it in the morning.'

15

7:00 a.m.

The gang was walking to the forest when Natsu. "Naruto, Hinata, what were you guys eating in the middle of the night." The couple blush. "We didn't eat anything Natsu, you was probably dream." Naruto yawned. "Can't be, I hear you and her moaning on the taste and both of you are tire together since you shared the room." "Maybe you were too tired to focus." Hinata yawned as well. "Maybe it is a dream." Mira listen to them. 'Sharing… moaning …tired …blush… *!* they didn't,' "You little rasects have done it!" All look at her with the couple blushed red like Erza's hair. "Ops." She bonks herself with her tongue.

15

12:00 a.m.

After eating lunch, the gang was going to train until Naruto spoken out. "I know that we kept repeating the same old same old, so I will give you new magic spells and gears." He and Hinata took out some stuff from their bags. "We collected these before joining the guilds and by luck; these will fits with yours magic." Hinata starts to pass each of the stuff. "Erza-san, we have visit your village and found these in your house. Your parent must have own the swords and the blanket must be your, thought I suggest on giving the spell to happy." (When each stuff was passed out, Naruto has some flash back.)

" _Eating strawberry cheesecake again?" Ezra looks at Naruto with an angry, cheek full face. "Well, I don't blame you for it since you were stuck in a tower for most of your childhood." Erza almost chock on it while Naruto sit down next to her. "Let just say an old friend of yours told me, when the past come to get you, me and the Uzukaze will." Naruto start eating his ramen while Erza saw some more cake coming for her. "I paid for the both of us this time so eat until you're stuff."_

"Thank you for this, and I think Happy should learn magic as well." "Yay, I can kick butt for fish." "Levy-san, we found a lost art in a temple long ago. This is the advance version of your magic so you can use it easily."

" _You know it not nice to look over someone." Levy step back while Naruto move to the side and pat the bench "Sit down; you just need to ask to see." When Levy sat down, she saw a bunch of Ruin being place in a weird way. "If you're wondering, I going to create some type of storage symbol so the clan can bring many stuff in a piece of paper, though a bit of blood and magic is needed."_

"Thank you Hinata-chan, I won't ashamed you." "Mira-chan, Liz-chan, Elf-san, we visited your home village and found this in your home. It might help will your magic."

" _You can do it Elf-nii-chan." The sisters are helping their brother master take-over. "I can't do it." "You still too weak to do it." "Or, he has too much power to control." Naruto appear from nowhere eating a cinnamon bun. "He might have too much magic that his body is trying to keep it under control. The best way to release it is with a strong form to turn into, thought there a change he might lose his self but can be save if we can make it in time." He walks away and took another bit. "If you control your inner power to protect your love ones, then you are truly strong."_

"Thank you." said the three in their own ways. "Cana-chan, this magic make you become a card angel, which mean you will always have a deck of cards within you."

" _Are you trying to see the future?" Cana look beside her to see Naruto. "Sometime it best not to see whats coming toward us and be prepare for anything our guts." She think he is crazy until he flip her around. "The future hold both good and bad events that should be kept in serect, be you might mess things up by accident. Thought just don't make it a big deal."_

"All right, thank a lot you guys." Cana hug Hinata from behind, only to grabs her chest and squeeze it without know "Eeeppp." *bonk* Erza: "Don't hurt big sis." "Now that is done, Gray-san, your master was planning to teach you this magic. So this will help strengthen your ice."

" _You know it best to bond with your nakama." Grey look at Naruto with a piss look. "I know you did this to protect yourself from the pain of their death, but it is worst when you never been loved then to loss your love-ones because the pain you feel is them living within you." Gray was lost in his thought. "I bet you get a girlfriend before Hinata give birth to any of our kids,_ _believe it!_ _"_

"I will not fail you, and this will help beat flame breath down!" "In your dream,* Natsu turn to Naruto * what do I get?" "Well, let just say you will help me will a little project of my." Natsu was jumping around like a kid with a sugar rush. "All right everyone, do your best to finish because in one month, we will do a mission for those to earn their S-class rank."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Two Halves and Bonds Attacks

One month later

The gangs were defeating a dark guild as their S-Class mission and now facing the master. They were able to push him to his limits (Naruto gain ice dragon magic by eating a miss timed attack from Gray).

Naruto: "Give up now and we'll stop."

"I've rather give my soul to the devil than to lose to a bunch of kids!" he then took out a bottle and drank the potion in it. He grew to a giant beast with wings, horns, fangs, claws, and a spike tail. Hinata: "Get airborne now!" The monster send a blast of magic toward them, but they were able to fly above it in time (Natsu and Naruto thrush up and Elfman was lifted while the other form wings). They look down to see nothing before the monster appear to slam Gray. "Ice Make: Black Canon" he was able to hit it before falling down until Happy catch him. "You b****t, take this!" "Fire Dragon: Iron Fist" Natsu charge at it only for it to be stop by one finger and uppercut under the chin. Cana was throwing her cards and Levy is using her magic to create kunias and launch them to the beast while Lisanna drop Elfman from below "Beast Soul: Left Arm Iron and Right Arm Black Bull: Heavy Ground Smash" the monster took the hit, only to send Elfman back to his sister and both of them fell while the girls was whipped back by it tail. Mira charge up a Soul Extinction while Erza kept the beast busy with her Haven Wheel Armor: Pentagon Swords until the attack hit, but they were send to the ground. "Ice Dragon: Scyter" "Yin-Yang Make: Saw" Naruto grab the monster and tackle it to the ground while Hinata spin with the saw in hand and cut deep into the skin. Both the monster and the group were trading blows that the couple were the only ones left to fight it. "Aaahhh!" "Naruto-kun!" Hinata tranform to her Were Liger form after seeing Naruto taking a blast and was mid-awake, she strike back as much as she can until the monster slash deep into her back. Both were about to be unconscious when something happen in their minds.

Hinata's Mindscape

"Ow, where am I?" "Inside your head, or perhap I should say ours." there was two Hinatas, one with white fur, black strips, and angel wings, and the other with black fur, white strips, and demon wings. "Who are you?" "I'm you." "That can't be!" White Hinata [in her cat form] was running around crazy saying "I become a Haruno!" (Sakura is in a clan and their jutsus needed more than one personality) while Black Hinata was being tick off. "YOU'RE NOT GOING CRAZY! We are each half of the whole Hinata and were form when the based touch the Yin-Yang swords." "So why didn't this happen before?" "Well we never face a stronger enemy before so while you keep our Naru-kun safe and happy, I learn a little bit of our blades and why we are form. Both Yin and Yang has 3 forms, seal state, initial state and final state (Bleach connect). We become stronger when we release the next form." "What do we call ourselves in here?" "I'll be Yinata since I have the yin half of our gear and the dirty sins we carry, while you be yanganta since you have the yang half and hold the good and kind things we did." "Wait, if you hold our sins, then you was the one who cause us to mate Naruto-kun!" "Wrong, even if I the bad side, my core is good that I can control myself when needed so I won't upset naruto. While you has a bad core so where you full of lust, you be brave to say to do something sexy and strike when ready if he say yes." "But I didn't plan on the movements that happen that night." "Well one of us need to be ready when the other follows her heart blindly." "I glad that we can share one body and a man without fighting." "Our love for him exists before our birth so let beat this beast."

Naruto's mind

"Where am I?" "Inside... head." "WHOA!" A kid Naruto with 3 blue spike hair (One on top of his head and on each sides) is seeing a Tail Beast Wolf Dragon (Eyes are half copper{facing toward the sides} and half platinum [facing toward the center] which look like stilts). "Who are you?" "I'm...NaruBeast... and you're... NaruKid. We're... the 2 half... of Naruto." "Wait, when did this happen?" "The monment... the basic... implanted the lacrima, we were born." "If that true, then the opponent is too powerful right now." "Correct." "How are we going to beat him?" "By transforming... to our beast form. Like how our mate... transform when she though... we were dead." "Why did you know this before hands?" "Because you...were form to... help those in need, while I... was form to... protect our clan. You bring happiness... while I bring strength" "I glad we help each other." "Me too."

Real World

"Max Speed" Happy crash toward the monster's belly and was protect by his knight's armor magic. Happy: "Guys, we need to beat it fast before we run out of magic." Natsu: 'I can't show the new move with the beast dodging every time, if Naruto and Hinata could stall it somehow.' Right at that moment, Naruto release magic from his body while Hinata focus magic into her swords (which are next to each other). **"Unite, Yin-Yang" "RRRROOOAAR"** Naruto transform into a Tail Beast Wolf Dragon Hybrid while the swords grew into the ones pirates use (or Pit in Idicas Kid) and overlap each other to form as Hinata grew a pair of arms on her back. (They are like Neko's Devil Arm in Devil May Cry 4 with the left being black with white vein and vice visa on the right.) Naruto punch the beast hard toward a wall and Hinata slash it tail. The rest are shock by this while Naruto turn round.

 **"Nastu, get ready to launch."** Both his arm spit into 3 and grab all 6 blade while Hinata change her swords into it staff mode (Pit again) before both keep their opponet busy. "Guys, I need you to pour some magic into this attack, I know this is sudden but we need to hurry, so are you with me." the other pause for a moment before placing their hand with Natsu's. He spin the magics together to forms a sphere with 9 blades (each match one of the mages). "Unison Raid: Rasenshuriken" Natsu toss it to the beast, who dodge and blind it two opponents in a dust cloud while they took the attack. It smirk thinking it has won, unlit it saw the rest of the with a evil grin as Cana throw a golden card. The couple appear holding the Rasenshuriken that has 2 additional blade and both shouted **"Take this!"** they push the sphere into the monster chest and it flew across the field as the attack release it power that when it end, the master of the defeated guild was knock out and wounded. Hinata and Naruto turn around and everybody fist bump for a great mission.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Hot Bath and Past Pain

After the Court men left with the formal guild and a full report, the gang relax in the springs and enjoy the water.

Men side

"Why do I need to sit next to ice princess?!" Nastu yell. "Maybe you too dumb to see that I'm stronger than you." Gray shout. "It's because that Gray could freeze the water that we need to put heat around him to make sure that it won't happen. And Happy, stay put." Naruto stated while grabbing Happy's Tail, who say "Aye Sir." "A man is ready for anything." Elfman chanted while Natsu and Gray splash water at each other until it become a fight. "Naru-nii, did you and Hina-nee took a bath together?" "What make you think of that?" "Because Erza always make us take bath together." 'Is he telling the truth?' "Yes Happy, we did, but Erza a pervert for doing that." *crack*

Women side

"Hey Hinata, did you took a bath with your boyfriend?" Cana joked. "Yes, we were cleaning each other with our bodies." Hinata said with a little sass the the end. The girl blush hard except Erza. "Hm,i will try that with the boys next time. *Kitty Chop* Ow!" She holds her head. "Erza, that only for the man you love. You a pervert if you think nasty thought." Hinata said while the other girls try to shake out that image. "This is why you read those books." Levy said with Liz continue. "You better than this, what made you think like that?" Then Mira say. "You should sell your body if you like being touched like that." Erza then attack Mira and both fought. "Something bad will happen." *crack*

Both fight has broke the wall and stream the four were still fighting until Naruto and Hinata smack them down. "Okay, everyone out before the stream rises until you're a pervert." both boys and girls ran before getting exposed. "Now that we're alone, do you want to have a little fun Naru-kun?" she ran her fingers down his arm. "We better do this fast before they realize it, Hina-chan." Both sink in the water.

In their room

The gang was getting ready for bed until Natsu thought of something. "Naru-nii, I was just wondering, but why did you want a clan. Isn't it best not to have what caused you pain?" "You guys know my past, right." Many slowly nodded in fear. "It okay, I was planned to tell you soon, but it best from someone who won't lie. Any ways, I look back to realize that my so call parents forgot their past because it wasn't great, so by having a clan, I remember the past and avoid making the same mistake they make. Plus, we're the type that focuses of bond then pride."

"Okay, go to sleep, we will teach you 2 techniques that is part of the clan. And who knows, you might make new ones on the way."

Midnight

All was asleep, well, all expect Naruto. He was lying in bed looking at each beings and think on his life so far. "Hinata-chan?" "Yes Naruto-kun." "I'm glad that I have left the village than giving them another chance." "I'm glad too. Even if they want you back, they hurt you to the point of killing yourself if I didn't fix you in time." "I hope we show our love to any kids we have." "We will and we have friend to remind us just in case." "I love my new life." "I love my new family.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Clan of Bonds and Spiral

Moring Next Day

Natsu was spinning in place. "Hey idiot, what you doing?" Gray avoids a spin kick. "I'm giving you a clue on the techniques you are going to learn." They think on it for a while. "I know we're learning the rasengan and the rasen-shuriken." "Correct Levy, you always a step ahead of the other." Naruto and Hinata appear from the forest with leaves sticking on them. "Covering yourself with leaves is smart; I better remember that for future events." "Like spying on the boys' side of the hot springs." Erza and Mira start fighting (again). "I bet I can create a new move than you flame-breath." "Bring it on Frosty!" "A man never back down from a bet." "Aye, I want fishes when I finish." "Hey tiny, your brainpower can't help you with this." "At least I don't act like an animal." "Hey, I'm not the one that gets drunk all the time." "You know that the goal is to master the moves, not trash talk each other, and Natsu has already done them so he's a head of you." After Hinata's reminder, they focus on beating the other for the month.

1 month later

Fairy Tail was having another silent day when the front doors open. "We're back!" Makarov step forward toward Naruto. "I see that you all completed your train, am I right Naruto?" The young blond salute the master. "Yes sir, Jiji sir. All reach S-level and learn everything I can give; they alone must create their path of strength now." "All right everyone, let party."

2 hours later

Naruto was walking home when Laxus appear of behind. "Let me guess, you either want another fight or finally understand what I say." "If you know that I have a group then you know then the answer." "So why aren't you joining the clan?" "I am planning to test the guild strength one day even if I lost my right to be a member." "Don't worries, I tell them after the fight and housed your team until you return from your training trip." "For someone who was once weak, your will is your true strength." An both part ways.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Tales of Clanmates (plus title opening scene)

Phantom Lord

Juvia have just joined the guild when she notices Gajeel eating iron. "Excuse Juvia, but Juvia wonder if you're a dragon slayer." The room was silent since no one talk to Gajeel out in the open. "What is it to you, Rain Girl?" "It just that Juvia's nii-san is one of multiple elements and has a talking liger kitty." Gajeel was silently thinking 'If she was train by them, then I test her skill.' "Meet me in the forest alone." He whispers in her ear before part ways.

Forest

Juvia was walk through the tree when she took out the kunai in her body (since she can turn to water, she put one in her for emergency) to deflects some stones then block Gajeel who also has a kunai (he and Naruto can make kunias with their magic). "To handle those attack with a small blade show their training." He stand down took a look her kunai. "Only he can create weapon out of crystal that are polished." "Gajeel-san knows Nii-chan and Nee-chan that make Gajeel-san Juvia's nii-chan." "Whoa, hold it. Even if you are an Uzukaze, you can't expect me to be your brother." "What do Juvia do to make Gajeel-nii happy?" "First, don't reveled anything about our clan, I have a feeling that this guild feel wrong for an Uzukaze. And second, don't call me that in public until we get connected with the main clan, since I have a rep to keep." "Juvia will help family when need!"

Cat Shelter

Wendy was hitting large boulder near her guild when a white cat flew down. "Wendy! What did I told you about training here?" "I sorry Charla, but this is the only place nearby that I go out. And did you complete the tree climbing?" "Yes, but I can fly so it look pointless." "The training is to make sure you and control your magic better, plus there be a time when you can't fly over a wall." Both walk back home after resting. "Wendy, if you don't like fighting, then why to you train?" "Well, Onii-chan says that if you fight for those you care for, that it feels like you're protecting them. If I want to protect those I care for, then I must train to be strong for them." "Your Nii-san ans Nee-san must be great people then." "Yes, and went we meet them, you will get a suit too."

A place hidden in the dark

Four people were in the room (3 males, 1 female) and were discussing about the Uzukaze clan. "We better sent as much as we can to make sure that Naruto can get ready for anything in the future. Ultear, did you find the demon seal by your mother?" "Yes and it being move to an island for the moon drops can break the shell, my mother need to be free soon." "Right, Corbra, you found Nirvana?" "Yep, you better seal it to make sure only you can active it Jellel." "Got it, Zancrow, when will Grime Heart attack Tenrou Island?" "Well, Master Hades got a new weapon to get use to, so about three years." "The tower of Heaven will be complete by then, meaning all will be played out in X-784, that 7 years since the dragons left their slayers, we continue another day." "And if you meet Tartaros, look for a demon name Sayla because Naruto says that she a member of the Uzukaze." Right!"

TITLE START

Young Naruto and Hinata were having fun with whatever they were doing until the scene skip to Naruto crying over Hinata's grave then it turn black.

Naruto was walking with chains on him that gets heavier each moment, Hinata so come out and help him walk. Soon she fainted away and he fell down. He cries out the pain so much that the chains break, and before his blood family can get him, he ran fast and jump through the portal.

Naruto change to his new look and run forward with Hinata flying by his side. They train with each member of their clan until it just the two of them.

Scene of their fights and battles are showed, ending with the hold clan enter the compound before faint out.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The Beginning of The Story With a Sad Past

 _Year X-782_

 _"Lucy, Lucy wake up." "Yes, mother?" "Pack up everything you need." "Okay," After a few, Lucy (15 year old) walk down the stairs to see both Layla and Jude both with a sad face. "Father? What going on?" "Lucy, I know that you not ready to join a guild but, you must leave us if you want a life as one." "Father, why should I leave? What happen for me to go?" "Lucy my dear, if you remember, there a company call Unknown and they are trying to take over your father's and the secret he kept." "We are aware of this and with help of a mage they are safe in a vault in the basement that can be open with only your magic." "Because of this, they ask for a marriage contract or we'll be attack by them." "By leaving, you will stall them until I'm too far to track?" "I know this is hard to do sweet dear, but it the only way." "I'll do it." "Just remember what I say and you'll be ready when it time." "Here some money and Cancer's key, you still need Capricorn's if you want to be like me." "Thank you and I will love you both forever!" With that, Lucy ran into the forest for her two years journey._

Present Time: Year X-784

"Whoa, the Canis Major and Minor Keys, how much for them." Lucy (17 year old) asks the shop owner with both key in her hand. "Those two are the last of them, so 100,00Jewel will do." 'Yikes! I was planning to do this to him, but despise times call for despise measure.' "Are you sure you can't lower it down." Using her charm.

"I can't believe he only removes 20%, then again only he can get caught in my beauty." Lucy grabs the scarf she was wearing. 'I hope to see him soon.' "Salamander!" 'Salamander? The Salamander of Fairy Tail? Could it be him?' Lucy pushes through the crowd only to see a strange man. 'What, this isn't Natsu. Why am I feeling like loving him?' She almost lost control of herself until a certain Pinknette came by. "Hey, Igneel… you're not Igneel?"

20(Skip to the beating of the fangirls)

"Natsu! Why did you leave me behind?" The blue cat yells in Natsu's ear "Sorry Happy, I got carry always on meeting Igneel again." "You know a dragon should create chaos here Nastu." Said boy with cat turn to where the voice is. "Nice to see you again." While Happy wonder who the girl, Natsu throw himself toward her. "LUCY!" he hugs her and spins her around then they catches up on what happen. "Excuse me, but WHAT GOIN ON?!"

Diner

After a few minutes on filling in Happy, the three were eating. "Oh, I almost forgot. Your scarf, I was wearing it the whole time." She removes it and passes it to Natsu. "Thanks, I didn't notice." He reach out and grab it, as well as Lucy's hand. Both stare at the touch before glazing at each other eyes for a while until a blue creature speak. "You lliikkee each other!" Happy was sent to the air by a (almost)couple punch. "Let ignore what happen." "Agree." "So, who was that guy that 'capture your heart'?" "Somebody that pretend to the Salamander of Fairy Tail." "Right, can I ask you something." he lead over and whisper into her ear, after a few second she slap his cheek. "You Pervert!" "You Have No Reason To Hit Me!" "YES I DO YOU JECK, I'M OUT OF HERE!" "FINE, WHO NEED YOU!" 'Good luck getting in.' "Aye, you two act like a couple again." Happy flew away with Natsu on his tail. "Get back here!" While their bill is pay by a three colored hair man.

20(Skip to the yacht scene after Lucy's keys were throw)

"What you going to do now." "This." "Golden Blade" she cut the rope and slash any bad guys nearly. Just then, Natsu chase through the roof with Happy who was holding Lucy's Keys. "Here you go Lushe." The moment Natsu landed on the floor, he get motion sickness. "Aye, I forgot about that!" 'Really?' Lucy knock out some opponents then grabs Natsu, who got better after sniffing Lucy's scent. "Yay, the two of you are mates." "Be quite Happy!" both stay close to guard each other back while fighting with Happy crash into the enemies. Soon the boat rock hard before standing still while the air get coolder. Natsu: 'There only two people I know that can freeze the sea and only one of them can do it in silent.' *crush crush* "The wood need jade to make it tasty, any way, hey Natsu and Happy, and long time Lucy." "Naruto!" "Hey, you can't eat our ship!" The one that said that swing his sword only for Naruto to grab it. "Okay, I pay you back with volts." the two was cover in lightening and only one was yelling. "Naruto-nii, why do you look different?" (He has Narukid's hair and Narubeast's eyes) "I don't know lucy, maybe I train too much that it change me." "I see, I think." "Well big bro, that guy pretend to be me and mess with the guild's name." "Bora, ex-member of Titan Nose and a weak fire mage." "WEAK! I show you who WEAK!" He threw a fire ball at them, thought they ate it. "Damn, even his flames taste weak." "Maybe some sea ice will spice it up." "Wait, it the real Salamnder and that the Maelstrom while the cat is the Cat-fu Master." 'Wow, if they got famous names then I will too.' "Natsu, beat Bora up while the rest of us deal with the other." "Aye!"

20(skip over the running away scene to flying in the air)

"Hey, Naruto. Where Hinata-nee?" Naruto glare at Lucy for a bit before looking away. "Don't know, don't care." "Aye! Naruto not caring for his mate and Lucy need to lose weight!" "I'm not that heavy!" Natsu then thought of something. "Are you and your wife fighting." "I… don't want to talk about it." "Wait! How came I wasn't invite to the wedding!"

Next 10 Questions

11\. What cause Hinata to be mad at Naruto? A. Something that cause mood swimg.

12\. Any new weapon? A. Let just says that there Bleach, Star War, and Devil May Cry connection.

13\. Do we go to the ninja world again? A. Yes

14\. Any other worlds we go to? A. just two, where Naruto and Hinata first birth.

15\. What Naruto become? A. The Dragon Slayer King.

16\. Will Naruto unite with his old family? A. Maybe if he sees their pain.

17\. When will we see Bolt and Hima? A. in the 7 years skips.

18\. Will Naruto and Hinata change their sage form? A. Yes.

19\. Hinata does turn into something like a tail best, right? A. Yes.

20\. Any fusion? A. Only to the Uzukaze Blood.

(I've decided to do 5 question since it too hard to made lot at once.)


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Natsu and Lucy's first mission

Fairy Tail:

"Hey, we're back!" All of the Fairies greet them before going back to their daily business. "Hey you, you lie to me!" Natsu beat some guy up before joining the bawl. "Hey Naruto, you going on another job." Happy was eating a fish while Lucy at her brother figure. "Don't you want to fix things Hinata?" "I ain't prepare yet, plus she coming to soon but we'll get back together later, I promise." "Hey, may I have your underwear?" Lucy turns to see a nude Gray. "Prevert!" Lucy punch him and Natsu throw him across the room. "Stay away from my Luce you ice prick!" "Your Luce?" Lisanna walk in with a tray in her hands (she and Mira work at the bar when not on a job). "I…. have to beat Gray for twisting my words!" Natsu rejoin the brawl. "So you're the girl that Natsu talk about." "It just he really likes me… as a friend!" "Don't worries, the two of you will make a great couple." Liz was hit by a bottle and hit the ground bleeding; she then got up and starts attacking. "Natsu is right; fighting is part of this guild." "If you want to join, then you need to ask the master." Lucy turns around and saw Levy reading a book and both greet each other.

20(skip after Lucy getting her guild mark)

"Look Natsu." "Nice, but why pink?" "Because it my favorite color." "Hey, it the same pink on Natsu." Both turn to see Hinata eating cinnamon ramen in her cat form. "Hi, Hinata." "If you're looking for him, he left but wants to talk to you later." Hinata blushed. 'It not like he want divorce, but I feel that I need to make up to him.' "Hey, I got a job that….." "What do you mean you won't send someone after him?" Romeo was yelling at Makorov "I sorry but your father is strong so there no worries." "But he was gone for a week!" *bam* Natsu slam the poster back. "Gramp, I go check on Macao on what he taking too long." "Go suit yourself, it your chose anyway." "Lucy, Happy, let's follow him." "Aye." As the four head out, Romeo runs to them. "Will you bring him back Natsu-nii?" "You bet ya."

20

Mountain

"Whoa it is freezing! Natsu, give me your blanket!" She took it and summon Horologium enter inside him with Happy. "Naruto said you must be ready for anything." Hinata was disappointed while Natsu sniff the snow. "I can't find his scent, something is wrong." "Like that snow ape grabbing you buddy and mate." "'Help us!' they said." the ape took them away. "So, why did you come?" "I hear that there an ice that heal, and if Naruto eat it, he can produce it when needed." "So I on my own? * Nod * LUCY! HAPPY!"

(Skip to return from rescue)

"… and that how Lucy beat up that gorilla." "Well it was Taurus that fights it until Natsu knock him out and we save Marco from the take-over." They were at the entries when they saw Naruto and Romeo sparing with wooden swords. Romeo was striking fast and hard but Naruto block or dodge each time. "Come on! You need to do something that I won't expect!" Romeo grabs a wooded kunai and charge through, using the smaller blade to block Naruto's; he was able to get closer to swing the other blade. Naruto know what happen and grab the sword's blunt side. "So close, but yet so far." 'He got me, the only way out is to kick him hard. Even if it not enough to knock him unbalance, the force will cover some distance.' Just Romeo's foot hit Naruto's side, purple flame were made that Naruto was force to skid back. "What was that?!" Marco ran (as best with his wounds) to his son who was shock. "Dad?" both hugs it out as the rest watch the moment. "Marco, sorry about training your son in your absents but I was trying to cheer him up a bit, thought I wasn't planning on teaching him magic this soon." "Don't worries, just thank you for watching him." "Thank you Natsu-nii for saving my dad." "Don't sweat it." "Romeo, the next time your friends brag about their dads, says that I take out 19 beasts." "And if that won't shut them, then show them your magic." The group laughs at this. "Naru-kun… I'm sorry." Hinata Hugs Naruto who hugs back. "Me too Hina-chan, me too."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Secret Book and Ugly Warrior Maid?

Uzukaze compound

'Wow, I can't believe it. I am living with the rest of the clan. My room is high with a second level for observing the stars, a bath and shower in the bathroom, a kitchen with a half-full fridge and there more outside. * much much much* what that noise.' Lucy head toward the kitchen to Natsu and Happy eating. "Hey Luce, we were just eating the close to expire food and restocking the fridge." "How do you get in here?" "Window." "I should have know." "So Luce,... what new keys you got." "1 gold and 5 silver. Oh, forgot to contract my two one. "Canis Major and Minor" light flash in the room then two dog appear. "Finally someone brought both keys! Hello, my name is Pluto and this is my brother Plue. Plue, says 'hi'" "Pun-Pun" Plue was shaking while Pluto look like a pup form of what Plue might be in Rave Master (it his portrait in the museum).

After Lucy signed their contract they talk a bit. "So Pluto, why you and Plue are so different?" "Well, we both have different proposed. Plue job is to keep people happy while I am use for tracking and hunting." "Pppuuunnn" Plue is dance to explain. "Yes Plue, your dance is cheerful. (Cue shock faces) What?" "Sorry, it just you either good with understanding animal or have a low IQ to know what Plue was saying like I do." "I bet it the latter." "Shut up Happy!" "Oh yeah, Plue get water logged easily." "What about your horns, they can use as a weapon? * bonk* OW! Why you hit me Lucy?" "Because I won't let you throw them like darts!" "Actually, we don't mind being throw or swings like knifes if you take good care of us." "Well, I know a better way for them." They turn their heads to face Naruto eating ramen and Hinata eating cinnamon bun. "How did you..." "Lock pick. Anyway, Happy can ride Pluto while holding Plue as a lance" "Pun-Puun" "You're right, Lucy and me should be a combo." "A what?" * face palm* "A combo is when two or more teammate work together and combine more." "Just like us." "Aye, what about me?"

22

"So, how do I look?" Natsu saw Lucy in a maid costume and started to droop. "I… left you the greasiest meat." "Thank, but you can have it, but Onii-san and Onee-san." Meanwhile Naruto and Hinata (who has horizontal black and white strips on her hair and wearing a maid costume) were making out in an alley. "Sorry about that, I can't resist." "That okay, you like it when I look sexy." "Hinata, what are you avoiding sleeping 'with' me?" "I can't tell you now, but soon you will know." "Then I do something to please us for now." Naruto then squeeze Hinata's chest and bottom. "Oooohhhh."

22

"* Ding-Dong* Hello, I'm here for the job." While Lucy gets viewed, the rest watch in the bushes. "Hey, is that guy blinded or dumb. Lucy is 1000000X more beautiful that those hags." "Perhaps he like the ugly, thought he too rude. Should I shred him to strips Naru-kun?" "We do that when we frame him for doing going against the law." "Aye" Lucy was sent to the air. "Lucy!"

22 (skip ahead to first battle)

"Jerks, they don't know how hard doing magic is." Natsu had defeat the haven and earth team and helping Naruto tie up the maids. "Natsu, can you keep a eye on the big one while I'll check the house. Somehow I don't think she human." "Sure, it not like she teleport to... wow!" Natsu and Virgo disapper in golden light while Naruto sweat dropped. "I better hurry up before it to late."

(A few mintue ago)

"Lucy are you finish?" Hinata took out a pair of nun-chucks and combine them to form a 4 foot staff. "Almost, just keep him busy!" Lucy was reading Daybreak as fast as she could with her reading glasses. "Aye, I'm trying to wake up Cancer in the meanwhile." Happy was waving a stink fish. "Guess I should step it up." Hinata hit 2 button (the ones at the edge pieces) two 1 foot

gray energy beam came out (yep, light saber nun-chucks). Hinata charge at the fat guy and spin attack him (Link's main attack) but he dive down. "I have enough of this foolishness. Virgo, take them out." Virgo appear but drop down with Natsu on her back. "Whoa, it a good Naruto use knock-out poison cover sezbons to or else it become troblesome." (the Nara clan sneezed) "No, stay back, I'm warning you." "Dynamite Entry" Naruto kick the guy toward the awoked Cancer who gave him a horrible haircut. "Summon me the next time you need me Lucy, ebi." "Why didn't he say crabby." "I have found evidence of crime in his office, so we can draw on him." "I got the marker!" And the rest you know.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Death Flute Death

Home

"Yawn." Lucy woke up in the morning and about to sit up when an arm keep her down. 'Please don't tell me…' She removes the cover to see Natsu hugging her close in his sleep. 'Just like the old days.' "Luck Kick" "Owe! What did you do that Luce?" "Because I want to get ready for the day fast." "Aye, The young couple need to stop waking me up." Happy lazily fly away from the other.

"… so that the pool, dojo other there, and there the dinner room that we will eat sometime." Natsu give Lucy a tour of the compound. "Hey flame breath, are you going to take your girl on a date or not." Natsu was about response until Lucy cut in. "Golden Punch" Gray crash through a wall while Natsu was rolling on the ground laughing. "Lushi is scary like Erza when someone..." Happy couldn't finish because Gray crash into him. "A real man never destroys someone else's home!" Elfman was shown from the dojo. "Natsu, why is he living there?" "Well, Naruto thought it would be good if our houses match ourself." "That explains the furnace in your basement." "Only a Hothead like you can live there." "At least I don't mess with people love life. By the way, did Naruto hook you in?" Gray rubs his shirtless arm before sighing. "In my last job, a mage say that I will be troubled by women and water in the near future." Naruto then appear putting a shirt on Gray and hold him up by the collar. "You better take care of her, got it? He disappears and Gray fell on his bottom. "Naruto did that to me when I told them that you have my scarf, so Gray will date a clan member, Luce." "Why did he think we're dating?"

23

Guild

"Erza and Mira are coming!" Loke yell out to warn everyone. 'The Titania and She-Demon, I better show a good impression.' Lucy fixes herself while the rest prepare for the worst. "A man always helps a lady." Elfman appear pulling a sled full of luggage. He fell down while most sweat dropped. "Elf-nii, who makes you do this?!" "Relax Liz, he want to do this." Mira was calm her sis, who was helping their brother up, after dropping a giant horn while Erza yell at the members for not fixing their habits. "So the two of you went on a sister bonding trip, good for you." Naruto appear behind the two with an arm hug over each, both girls were shaking. "Naruto-nii" "It's okay to help other when needed, but first you must fix yourself. Like why didn't you seal the stuffs away before entering?" The two drop their heads. "We lost the scroll." Naruto laugh while patting their backs as Hinata appear in forth of them. * giggles * "He laughing because you make a fire hazard by blocking the door." all sweat drop at the mistake. "The scroll is not that important, but you never make a small mistake causes bigger problems." Naruto pass a scroll to Erza. "Erza, seal them. Mira, make us Cinnamon Ramens." And just like that Erza finish sealing and Mira change from her Goth clothes to her barmaid's ones. "Hold on, how did that happen?" "Well, those two plus Cana was once in love with Naruto, but both he and Hinata true love each and let just say, an angry kitty will become furious." "So this is the girl Natsu fell in love with." Mira arrive with two bowl of baked noodles bread cover in cinnamon power and submerge in milk (It for breakfast, lunch and dinner). "I know like her as a friend!" "Happy said that you dream on marring her." "Aye, you talk in your dream and they threat me by taking away my fish, sorry." Natsu smack his head to the bar before looking at Lucy. "Well, my secret is out. So, you want to go on a date Luce?"

23

Next day: Train station

"So why did you come with us?" Lucy look at Naruto, who wearing his goggle and a face mask, and Hinata, who wearing a pink hooded cloak (Assassin Creed's) and pilot goggles with flaps covering the cheeks. "We're bored." Lucy sweat drop as Natsu and Gray was in another fight. "I'm here!" Erza arrive with the luggage sled. 'Must have doing morning training on the way.' They thought as Erza seal everything. "Erza, Natsu and Gray are fight!" "Really? Here a fish Happy." *crack, bonk, bonk* the boys have huge bumps on their haeds as Happy nibble the fish. "So, when you and Natsu going out Lucy." "Wait, ash for brains has a girlfriend before me!" "Lucy! If you need any help what so ever, I'll be there!" Hinata bonked the two with a hammer she made. "You act as if Natsu an idiot, he smart enough to know when to date someone." "Erza, Luce and I _were_ supposed to go out today, but you own each of us a favor." Erza hung her head. "I'm sorry, you may punish me." Lucy just pats her head. "Just help me with finding a dress." "And I want a fight the day after." "Better start my bets."

Train cart

"Huff!" Erza knock Natsu out. "ERZA! You just need to have Natsu and Lucy sit next to each other." Naruto angry on his clan mate for forgetting the cure. "Sorry Naruto-nii, it must slip my mind." "Its okays Erza-nee, that why we went with you." "Let just hope nothing bad will happen from this."

Car

"I can't believe I forgot about him." Erza was hung in shame for messing up again. "Just calm down Erza, you don't cries during a battle so focus on the mission then fix your mistake later." That got her on fire. "Still, this is a nice car you got." Lucy said as she watches Naruto controlling the gears with Hinata on his head. "It's one of a kind since Naru-kun made the blueprint." "Lucy, it best if you go up the roof." As she was on top, Natsu was launch off the train and landed on Lucy. "Thank you...Luce...and sorry." "That okay." "Don't make out on the roof." "Shut up cat!"

Another train station

"I can't believe that I miss a chance to finish this sooner!" Natsu was screaming in the air. "Its my fault for knocking you out, please punish me." Naruto scrunch Erza's hair. "Mistake are made every day, without it life get boring." they enter the building

23(after the wind guy speech, forgot his name)

"Wind Dragon: Iron Fist" Naruto hit the so call shinigami. **"If you like wasting lives so much, why not take your own!"** Naruto transform into his wolf dragon mode, but before he strikes, Hinata grab hold of him. "Naruto! I know you hate him, but control yourself." Naruto return to normal. "Thanks, now let's beat them up." Eislward (I think) gone in the halls to play the Lullaby. "Natsu, Gray, get him!" Erza order them while they argue on who will beat him. "Pisces, keep the rest from escaping." 2 long fishes appear and circle the dark guild as Erza requip her Heavenly Wheel armor and attack with Pentagon Strike as Lucy attack with golden magic and Happy do his cat-fu moves. Naruto took out a pair of revolver pistons while Hinata took out a pair of automatic handguns; they shoot magic base bullets that have enough force and magic to knock them out. "That all of…WAIT, three of them are gone!" Erza freak out on the miss count, "Erza, two were able to avoid Pisces and the last one must able to phase through the ground." "Lucy! Since you let two escapes, you search for the fat one while we… * SCREECH* What going on?!" "So I was right, his real aim is the Guild Masters meeting, the winds are going too fast and are too sharp to eat." "That shadow guy can undo the seal."

23

"He okay, but won't be waking up any time soon …guys?" Hinata saw Lucy stopping Natsu from hurting himself, Gray stopping Erza from killing someone, Naruto pacing, and Happy staring. "Lushi, I remember, Virgo said that her previous contract is broken, so she wants me to give her key to you." As Happy handed her the key, Naruto throw him like he won something. "Happy, you're a genuine! We can dig our way out! We're going to eat fishes like kings!" "Yay!" "Virgo!" A pink hair lean maid appear. "Are you going to punish me, Mistress?" Gray and Erza sweat drop on the others reactions. "Why do you call me that?" "And why aren't you a gorilla?" "I please my masters and if you don't like Mistress... * transform* how about Queen?"

"NO! And change back!"

"* transform back* "Is Highness good?"

"Nope."

"Maybe Princess?"

"Ding. That okay. Now, could you dig us out of here?"

Out side

"Kai!" "Princess, your skirt!" "Shouldn't you be covering your own!" Naruto look around the place. "Natsu must have Happy fly him to that bastard, well let's caught up but first your award Virgo." "Crystal Dragon: Hammer" Virgo's head was in the ground but before anyone react, she got up and bow to him. "Thank you King!" "Don't mention it, I just like to help people." Hinata (in her cat form) flew to her. "Virgo, if you have a mini form, we can have a mini party." * transform* "I do, and I be ready for it Queen." she left after Lucy sign the contract. "Let go, let go!"

23

Bridge

"Naruto! This guy makes a rip-off of the Rasen-Fist." (Cued flashback) _"Rasen-Fist" Elfman destroy a tree in one punch. "Rotate your magic at the tip of your body, that new attack great Elfman, with a little more train you can make a boulder rip apart with just one finger." (return)_ "Better tie him up before he escape * honk* the guy we save took the car." Naruto suddenly was cover in golden flame with orange high-light (naruto's biju chakra clock), his left arm has a wrist band while his right has a 9-piece guard, both palms has a plate and his back has a mark of the Titan-Beast (a thick line with 8 smoke like mark place around like legs) {any body part appear are from his Titan beast form}. 8 limbs replace the wiggles marks on his back, one each grab a teammate and two grab the prisoner, he ran as fast as he can and tails and a head appear on his arms "Tails-Beast Bomb" he fire it from his left as the tails on the right move around in different form."Tails-Beast Blade/Drill/Saw/Shield" he strike any beast that attack him and his group. The head and tails vanish as wings appear in his palms. "Wings Blades" He slice through a herd of monsters that ambush them before the wings transfer to his back on the line mark and flew over a valley. "Tails-Beast Sphere" Naruto form and combine the head and tails, the tip of each tails form the heads of the Tails-Beasts as their attack at combine with the bomb. The attack destroys a giant fly creature.

Near the Meeting

"We *Huff* here." "Baka!" Hinata hit Naruto before ranting on about overdoing it. When she finish, they notice that the others disappear. "Naruto, why do I feel like we in a horror movie?" Sudden, two hairy arms grab Naruto's legs and drag him to the bushes. Hinata try to help, but forget to transform and both drag in yelling."NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A few minutes later

"I done waiting, I going to eat your souls!" Lullaby grew to it demon form. "Gray, create sleds near the window!" "Erza, block any debris!" "Natsu, Happy, get everyone out!" "Lucy, lead the others to safety!" As they do what they told, Hinata is cover in purple flame with silver high-light and the same marking as Naruto's form, she also has a magic cape that Naruto has in his Titan-Beast mode as a giant liger head was form around them. Soon a purple liger Titan-Beast (Read 16 elements) with black and white stripe. "Whoa Naruto, you're right, it is difficult to control this form." "It mostly is part of you so the damage affects your real body. Luckily I can armor you up." 'Thought you need your swords for full power.' Golden cards come out of his pockets and cover the T.B. . "Fairy Cards: Armor: Titan-Beast Size" The cards became armor as Hinata start punching Lullaby in the chest. The demon attack with it magic, but the armor reduces the damage as Erza block the striated ones. "Fire Dragon: Roar" "Golden Blast" a flame and a golden blast pierces through the chest. "Why are you two attacking?" "Calm down Erza, we finish with the excavation, plus I don't want those two making out." "SHUT UP!" Just like in the true story them attack (Thought, Lucy summon Taurus, Cancer, and Virgo to help and Gray use his God Slayer Magic) "That it, I'll kill you with my song." As it plays, no one dies. "You can't play since you have too many holes." "Yin-Yang make: Giant Gauntlets" "Yin-Yang Palms Strike" Hinata send the demon across the forest as the armor T.B. dissolve. "Everyone, it times to test that new move." They release their magic as it combine and become a canon. (The design is what the users are like.) "Unison Raid: Warrior Blast" As the trigger was pull, a armor warrior rush through the air, unsheding the gun-sword and covering his free hand, he swing his blade then punch it for more force and pull the trigger when it was half way cutting the demon. "Well, it a good run." "But the reload time should be faster."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Date and Jail Fight

Home

Lucy woke up on Natsu; both were in his home sleeping on his hammock. 'I can't believe what happen on our date.'

 _Flash Back_

 _"Why are you eating like that?" Lucy and Natsu are in a restaurant dress in fancy clothes (Natsu still wear his scarf) and Lucy wonder why Natsu wasn't stuffing his face with foods. "Well, Hinata force me to have good manner... Plus, we being watch." he whisper the last part. "I know that Naruto and Hinata are having a date near us, but they are focusing on each other." "I wasn't talking about them." Natsu shifted his eyes to the other side of the low wall across the room. "Do you think they know?" "Can't be, we were careful." "It UNMANLY to spy on them!" "Stop shouting!" "Ssssshhhhh! We're going to get caught." "I bet Spit Fire can smell us." "CAKE!" "FISH!" The couple nodded their head before yelling at each other, the hidden gang_ _tries to them but was tie up by Naruto and laugh at. After that, Natsu invited Lucy in his home while Happy sleep in his own house on top of Natsu._

Return

"Natsu, if you don't wake up, you can't beat Erza." "There no way I let that happen! Thank Luce." He left running as Lucy sees how the room is. "Even thought this room is messy, it feels like home."

Guild

Lucy arrive at Fairy Tail, seeing that everyone ready for the fight. "Hmmm. I choose Erza." "Happy, that cruel!" Lucy bet on Natsu. "Okay, once the dome goes up, fights until one of you give up or fail to continue. And no cheating crying like a baby in the end." Naruto look at both fighters before leap back and set the dome. "Start!" "Requip: Flame Empress" As Erza put on her fire proof armor, Natsu wrap his scarf on his forehead. "Look like Natsu go to his focus mode, right Wolf-Dragon?" "Right Liger, since the armor absorb half of his fire attack and is upgrade to release it back making it hard to eat the counter flames." Natsu start with close-combat, when Erza swing her sword at him, he took out a kunia to block it. They fought faster and faster until Natsu did a Fire Dragon: Roar to gain some distance. "Look like the only way to get through is to double my power." Natsu place his scarf right back on his neck as a magic layer cover his body. "Rasen-Fist" both were running to attack when a frog stop the fight.

24

Jail

"I can't believe you do that!" Erza was angry that the rest damage the court room for not sharing the punishment. "If they think that they have control on us, then they just like the civil court in my old village, and we won't abandon our own." "Plus, we did fix and pay for the damage, they just greedy jerks who care for money and power." "Exactly what I was thinking." Jellal appear from the other side of the bars. "Siegrain!" Erza grin her teeth. "Nice to see you too Erza, thought I here to talk to Naruto and Hinata." "Yes, it's importance that we must talk to them." Ultear appear. 'Ur...' Gray was shock to see someone that look like his sensei as Erza stool silent. "Okay, Hinata hop in. the rest, we be back before Natsu start busting the wall." "Hey!" Naruto and Hinata (she in his shirt) follow them to a separate room as the rest wait. "Natsu, do they keep secrets from us?" "They didn't tell us about where they from until we're ready, so if they do, they tell us when the time is right?"

"I hope you're right flame breath, right Erza?" "Right"

"what the problem?" Naruto face Jellal. "The tower of Heaven is almost complete and Deliora's prison is being brake apart." "Ultear-san, are you should you want this to happen." "Yes, I don't want mom to be a cell anymore. Plus, another student of her is breaking it." "Well, it time for your brothers to know your false death.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Lucy's S-class Test and Ice Make Trio

Night time

Lucy walks to her house after a day of shopping. When she opens the door, she saw Natsu and Happy training. "Hey Luce!" "Still mad of what Laxus said?" "You bet!" "We even got a pink dumbbell for you." "I was planning to write my story a little, but I have writer block." "Well maybe you should read the book that Naruto got his name." "Aye!" Happy took out 'the gutsy ninja' book from his scarf (He ask Naruto to place storing seals for fish snacking) "thank, but I think you hiding something else." "Well, I ask Happy to take an easy S-rank job so you can be a S-rank Mage." "Aye, this is you test to see if you can make it."

The next day

"Hey, did anyone see Lucy? I was hoping to test her for an S-rank." "If it the lowest one, then that blue cat took it." "I bet that Natsu decide to do it for me, well I better wait until they return." * bonk* "Why did you do that Erza?" "I'm sorry but you being too easy." "Fine! Gray, try and go get them. Erza, Liz, Mira, Cana, Levy, Elfman, there something we need to show you."

25

Some hidden base

"Caw!" A baby bird covers in fire screech at Mira who was too close. "Sorry little phoenix." She reaches out and holds it in her arm. "Better bring you to your family." Animal was running around and making a mess. "So, you were watching the cages when an ice monkey grabs your keys and open them all. I have doubt on having you join and temped to let Erza choke you Kage." Naruto was wresting a teen yeti. "I'm sorry and I'm trying my best to hold them down with the shadow spell you show me. But there a limit on what I can do." Kage was leading a group of Yin-Yang wolfs to their den. "Not that I'm complaining, but why do you have these beast here?" Erza was sword dueling with a metal preying mantle. "We have convenes them to be part of the first Summoning beasts and exporting them to an island." Hinata was tricking some crystal dragon-flies and storm bees back to their hives. "A man must trust their partners, which is why you did this." Elfman was pounding the ground for some stone moles to dig in. "Yeah, they could be useful in the most differential problems." Lisanna was preventing the wind cats and water serpents from hurting each other. "I don't know some of them are too dangerous to have." Levy kept the lightening hedgehogs and poison spider in their cage. "Some training and a little love, they behave better than Natsu." Cana was leading burning scorpions, leaf cover turtles, shadow bats, and white bears to their caves. "Speaking of him, what taking Gray so long?" Erza and Mira were dealing with aura penguins from pecking someone. "Heh, I send him since Natsu would knock him down so Lucy can do her test." Erza was mad at herself for not notice Naruto's trick that a sky fish and a sea beetle land on her head. "Don't worry, Naru-kun is getting the speed boat ready for us to go."

25

Demon Island

* Bam...Bam* "you guy should have tell me about this before you go! Lucy is my teammate too!" Natsu and Gray was head buried to the ground as Erza held two broken bread sticks. "When did Erza use bread sticks?" "Since Hinata forbidden her from using weapon on comrades." ""well, let's finish this mission so we won't disgrace the guild's name." Erza decide to focus on the positive and walk to the village until she fall in a hidden hole that Lucy built. "Kyaaaa!" "Lucy, I see a prankster in you." "He right, Erza only scream like that if you surprise her."

Few minutes later

"Well Gray, only you could beat him. But if you use Ice Shell, I will find a way to bring you back so I can beat you up." "Got it, so where Natsu?" * boom* "Seen he is stalling for time, even thought there no point in stopping it."

Temple

"Ice Make: Tiger" Lyon create a ice tiger to attack Gray who was standing still. 'What he doing? Is he giving up that easy." As the tiger launch it claws forward, Gray open his mouth and start eating it. "Ur say that one-handed ice make is weaker that two-handed, even thought it faster and the free hand helps a bit. Thought she found a way by

using slayer magic!" he move only one hand. "Ice Make: Black Lances"

25

After breaking the curse

"Yay, I got another gold key!" Lucy was suddenly lift and spin by a happy Natsu. "Hinata, where Naruto?" "He has something to do."

Forest

"What taking him soon long!" Gray and Lyon was waiting for Naruto to talk to them about Ur's last gift. "I can't believe she was finding a way to make us stronger." "Naruto did say that a student job is to surpass their master as well as a master job is to strength their student. Thought Naruto did say she was combining rune magic to increase ice make strenghts." "I find a way to do that since you got ice god magic." "Who knew that siblings love to rival each other." They turn toward the voice to see Ultear leading against a tree. 'Senei...' "Ultear, what are you doing here?" a dome of crystal surround them as Naruto appear and place a hand on the boys' shoulder. "She just seeing her brothers after they fought like kids." "How does that relate to us?!" "Because, beside the fact she look like her mother, she can use her magic." "Ice Make: Rose" Lyon and Gray faint after hearing that their master's told to be dead daughter is alive. "I better wake them up."

An hour later

"... that why I didn't try to escape again." Ultear finish her story with tears in her eyes. "I can't believe Ur was trick like." Both Gray and Lyon blame themselves for have Ultear to go back to the dark guild. "It can't be help, Ur was shock on losing a family member that the doctors trick her into believe the lie. But her wish was to support the next generation even if she teaching someone who doesn't have her blood, thought having a child seen nice." Naruto just stare into nothing as the other just sweat drop. "Any ways, stack your right hand for a special power." As they place their hands together, Naruto took out a vial and pour the liquid out on to them. Naruto then chat something as runes form around them. The liquid turn to ice before breaking apart. "Naruto, what did you do to us?" "I use Ur's remain to create a safe guard she make in her research, depend on your control and stamina, should protect you from most attacks. She is your mother so she wants to protect you so go have fun now." * Sweat Drop Attack* 'Ur/Sensei/Mom really is overprotected.'


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Fairy vs. Phantom: Betrayal to Protect

Nighttime at the guild

"Well this is the place, better trash it. *crashX20* one more will do it…* sniff* It can't be! Best to leave a message for them." *crash*

Edge of town in the morning

"…And that why my summons is better that yours!" Natsu and Gray argue on who better again, the other watch as they walk to the guild. "So, how do we summon them?" "Well, first you need to put some blood on your palm them slam them together. You then bend your thumbs, pinkies, and ring fingers down before slam your hands and say 'summoning spell'." Hinata was explaining the method as Naruto watch ahead. "Whoa!" the others face his way. "Who done this?!" as the gangs walk in, Hinata saw something on one of the pillars. "A message in the Uzukaze code." Naruto notice this and bit one of the pillars, "Damn it! Clan meeting in one hour! This is the first sigh of war!"

26

Phantom Lords

Two people were in a dark room. "Why did Gajeel want Juvia?" "Don't say it like that! Anyways, when I broke down that guild, I smell around and found their scent." "Yay, Juvia can be with Juvia's family!" "Quiet down! The only thing we can do is to make sure that our clan won't get avoid, or we leave this guild."

Lucy home

"So, you sneak into my house without permission and saw through my drawers just because we shouldn't be alone?" Lucy looking at her teammates who saw her underwear. "I try to warn them, but they won't listen." "You was the one who want to see them!" "I meant when Lucy and I was alone." * Bonk* "Be quit or I beat you up." as they argue, Naruto and Hinata come in with pizza. "Guy, if you don't stop, you won't get pizza." "Plus the others are here, expect for Shadow gears." Natsu come up to them. "So, do I get to fight the guy who damage the guild?" "If you get to him first."

Shadow Gears

"Thank for being with me tonight." Levy look back to see Jet and Droy arguing about who should get her. 'I should get a boyfriend soon.' She suddenly jump away from some kunias. "Gihihihi, seem some Fairies got lost." 'For some reason unknown, I like that laugh.' Jet rush toward Gajeel and kick him in the head. * Crack* Jet yell in pain as he held his damage leg. "Baka." A bird calls from afar. 'For some reason, I want to impress the shrimp.' "Iron Dragon: Hard Fist" Jet was launch across the flied as Droy trap Gajeel in vines. 'Better test this new spell.' "Forest Titan" a wooden Giant (with leaves) form and about to step on Gajeel when it the the vines were cut to pieces. "Iron Dragon: Sword" Droy was then hit by the flat side. "Well pipsqueak, are you going to run and hide." 'I can't abandon them, I must fight.' "Letter Script: Sword' As Levy grab the sword, the two fence to see who has better skill. Gajeel hit with strong swing, but Levy redirect them. Both were were in a stale mate until Gajeel suddenly change tactic. "Iron Dragon: Talon" Levy barely stand after that as Gajeel back fisted the surprise attack of Droy and Jet. "Iron: Dragon: Club" Levy throw her personal Kunia toward Gajeel before was throw toward the tree, while the paper bomb attach to it explode in front of him. 'It can't be, only the Uzukazes can have these!' "Damn It!"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Fairy vs. Phantom: Call of War

Morning

"Guys, they are over here!" happy tell the other. "Who did this?" Shadow gears were on the ground cover in cuts and busies. "It seems that one of our own is in Phantom Lords and was suppose to hang them by the tree with their mark on them, but have instead place any remain healing patches and place the mark on the tree." "Better make it two since there two different dates." (Hinata put the dates on them to tell the power level in it.) "What will master say about this?" "Well, it time for war. So he wants us to beat them up."

Phantom Lords

"You lie to me!" Gajeel is angry... No, enrage at Jose for lying to him. "I told you that I don't fight Uzukages." 'He told me about his clan, thought he only know two people. I must trick him until I can control him.' "How do you know that they aren't? You only know two." Gajeel growls at Jose's wordplay. "I know they be in the guild that about family."

Fairy Tails

"I think it's my fault." Lucy was treated shadow gears with Hinata. "I know you being hunted by Unknown, but it not your fault. We protect our own so let us help." "Yeah Lu-chan, this is a family problem." Levy was the first to wake up since she was twice as much patch. "At lest we found another couple, beside Gray and his water girl." "Who that?" "Levy and that guy who eat iron." "I don't like him!" Levy was all red as Lucy laughing and rolling. "I'm going to buy some food, you guys rest up."

Phantom Lords

"Hey, I going out…" * BOOM* "JOSE! You have gone too far!" As both side fought, Naruto sniff the air to find one of his member. "Gajeel!" Said person look at him. "Maelstrom!" Both launch at each other ready to punch. "Iron Dragon: Hard Fist" the attacks cancel each other out as the two landed on the other launch stop. "As the king, I must punish you. So my other dragon will fight you. And by the way, he is the only one who can get close to my level." Natsu show up after beating a guy. "Come on bolt face, I'm all fire up." "You better be Salamander, or you'll be a pile of ash." As the two fight. Naruto head to where Makarov was.

Street of Magnolia

Lucy was head back with food when it started raining. 'I better get going, wait, what that sound.' "Drip, drip drop." Juvia walk in with a emotionless mood. "Juvia could never have a sunny because Juvia is a rain woman." Lucy feel sorry for her. "Don't worry, you just need someone to truly love you. Anyway, a little rain is needed once in a while." Juvia smile at this, but Sol interfere. "Non, non, non, master Jose say that we must capture her." "Juvia is sorry." "Water Lock"

The Battle

"Jiji, look out!" Naruto push Makarov out of the way as the spell remove his magic. "No, you weren't suppose to take his place! It doesn't matter, you knock him down before he notice. Aria, let's go treat our guest." "I'm so sad for the man who sacrifice himself for nothing!" "Don't worry, I'm okay." "Tails Beasts Blade" As Aria fell with a cut on his back, Naruto hold Fusion Sword with his right hand, the Tails Beasts' tails are form with the sword as his right arm is glowing golden orange. "How are you still standing?" "I'm a 3rd gen dragon slayer, the lacrima in me restore my magic. Plus my Tails Beasts magic came from 9 lacrimas that are hidden on me." Naruto then grab Marakov and left while saying. "You force the war to happen, so you are to blame for your own downfall!"

Fairy Tails

"LUUUCCCY!" Natsu and Happy went to save Lucy. "Any way, there was a short time of rain." Naruto pout at this. "It seen Gray's soon to be girlfriend has kidnap Lucy because she, just like Levy's soon to be boyfriend, doesn't know who in our clan." Gray & Levy:"Stop saying I have a boy/girlfriend!"

Phantom Lords

"Gaaah!" Gajeel fell to his knee when a black band wraps itself on his neck. "You think you can leave with this guild is at war?" "Who, say it just me." "Water Nebula"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Fairy vs. Phantom: Titan and Beast Unite

Phantom Lords

"Natsu!" "Lucy!" Natsu caught Lucy before she crash to the floor. "Jeez Luce, what cause you to leap down?" "I just hear your voice and trust you to make it." "Yeah, and sorry for ...you know." "Let's just go home."

Fairy Tails

"Naruto, what will happen next?" Mira wonder how the war will came out. "From what I could tell, they have a mobile guild. So they might use a Jupiter canon to attack." "It seems Shukaku can provide us that he has the best shield."

Canon launch

Erza was in her Herculean Armor to stop the blast. "Sand Wave: Wall" Sands cover it all before somewas scatter by the impact. "Serially Naruto, you should stop summon us at the last minute." Shukaku appear with his spear on his back. "Hey! What do you mean summon!" "Before we went on the training trip, something happen."

 _Flash back_

 _Naruto and the Tails beasts were in a plain in the forest. "What going on?" Before he know it, he block Gyuki's sword swing with Shifting Broad (yes, I change the name) before jumping away from Isobu's Shield. "Hey! Why are you attacking me?!" "We have enough being your weapons; we will kill you to be free!" 'Did they have control or something? No, they are doing it in their own. I must stop them before someone get hurt.' Naruto place Runes around the field before transforming to his Titan form and taking out all 8 blades before attacking them. The Tails Beasts are pulling all the stops to defeat him. Soon they Transform with Naruto going to his Beast form and the others in their were form. Naruto use his tails to gain distances as he barely avoid getting a deep wound. "_ _ **Stop this, I never think of you as weapons! You are just my friends."**_ _ **"Liar, You just tricking us."**_ _'I have no chose but to defeat them.' Naruto push them back while start swinging his sword with all the elements he has master so._ _ **"12 Elements Dragon: OmiSlash"**_ _Naruto was about to finish them off until they grew to their true form. "_ _ **If that how you want it, then brings it on!"**_ _Naruto transform to his Titan-Beast form and fight them head on, (both side fight like when Naruto and Kurama fought with 2-7 with B and Gyuki as backup but Naruto use his tails to stop Isobu and Kokuo and smash Kurama with Shukaku who grab the other arm,) the Tails Beasts charge a giant Tails Beast Bomb with their self-Elements to become a Rasen-Shuriken. Naruto did the same but add his elements since he can't make it that big. Te two attack collide and when the smoke was set, Naruto has pierced them with Tails matching Tails Beast. "You guys, why you didn't tell me you are dying!" Naruto cries but didn't notice that they were being absorb into him."To continue living, you must defeat us in a fight before we can regain our energy from the lacrimas. Summon us when we are needed and implant the lacrimas when it time." "Thank you for being part of my family." (Absorption complete)_

 _Return_

"…and that why you didn't see them again." Hinata done explaining as a few were crying. "Okay, Team Tails Beasts, stop those shadow minions from hurting us. Erza, Gray, Elfman, Happy, and Nastu, you are with me. Levy, Strasse sisters, and Cana, wait until Hinata give you the sign to enter. Hinata, you scout ahead and try to take out the Jupiter Canon." "Roger!" Naruto throw Hinata in her cat form to give her an extra speed boost.

Engine room

"So my opponent is a cat, what a waste of hot fire." "Don't let appearance fool you." Totomaru got tick off and try to slash her, only for her to block it with Yin-Yang. "For someone who is a part of the Elemental 4, you not half bad." "Don't think that all I have." "Blue Flames" Hinata got hit by it. 'It's… cold?' "Yin-Yang Make: Snake Bullet" Hinata launch a bullet from one of her guns and it turn into a snake. "Green Flames" The fire stop it like a wall. 'Blue is cold and Green is hard, with the sticky flames of Marco and Romeo is Purple. Does the color change the flames ability?" "Unite, Yin-Yang" Hinata grew a pair of arm from her back. "Don't think that doubling your arms will beat me." "Red Flames" Hinata dodge and cut Totomaru cheek, before the flame hit her on the back with an explosion. "I control the flames so there no escape." "It that so, then I better step up my as well." "Yin-Yang Make: Armor" Hinata strike Totmaru before she get hit with her swords, each cut get deeper as she goes. 'She getting faster and stronger, I need to slow her down before she becomes a threat!' "Purple Flames" Hinata got stuck and before she notice, all the red and blue flames hit her as the green flames cage her in. "Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Totomaru stop as his knee down. "You think I forgot about my wounds." Yellow Flames" He places them on his wounds as it heals them. "Now, let's finish you off." "Orange Flames" Hinata was covering her nose before falling to her knee. 'Red is explosion, Yellow is healing, and Orange is stinking. (I barrow some of these flame ability from KHR for good reason) I need to get out of here before the flames damage not just me, but them as well.'

Hinata's mind

Yinata: "It times to release it final form."

Yangata: "I hope they won't get hurt by this."

Battle

"Bankai" Silver lights break through the green dome as Hinata walk forward with two pair of arms on her back. There a lever on the handle of each of her blades. "Tch don't think you can beat me just because you release all of your strength." "No, I know since I'm not at my limit." Hinata ran forward as her swords hit the ground, before Totomaru trap her with purple flames, she jump and pull the lever as chains forms at the edge (it just like Neko's Sword). She moves on the ground, ripping the flames to pieces. Totomaru send all of his flames to attack her, but Hinata dance through it with her spare arms creating their own swords. "How, how are you getting through my flames?" "Rainbow Flames" Totomaru launch his strongest attack as Hinata turn back to normal form and place her swords back while grabbing one that she made earlier. "Judgment Cut" Her cut through them and cut across his chest.

Illusion world

"Where am I?" "You're in my illusion world." Totmaru slash Hinata in half, only for her to reform. "Don't bother, just listen to what I say." He sheaths his sword. "Good, now in the future, there a boy name Romeo." She shows him the spar between Naruto and Romeo. "His magic involve using his flames as a second layer of skin, I need you to teach him your fire spell." "What in it for me?" "You with be pay for it since the guild you're in will be banded." "I better get ready."

Real world

"This will keep you going for a while." Hinata was being healed by Naruto. "You better call for back up." "Right!" She flew out. "I can't believe she won and destroy the canon I one slash." "Judgment Cut is a slash focusing on the target she chooses. Since he was in the path, it only knocks him out." "That manly!" "Any way, here." He passes out cards. "These will show you where to go. We meet in the main hall after you took out the 4 most possible threat first." "Right!"

Outside

"Watch Out!" "Rasen-Bullet" Alzack save Bisca from a shadow minion after she took out a bunch of them with her machine guns. "Thank, ain't that a new Rasengan move?" "Yes, Naruto say that it still not complete, so I'm still working on it." "Maybe I can help later." The two stare at each other for a while until Cana get in between. "Okay love birds, you can make out later. Right now, we need to deal with a giant robot." The two look away with blushes while mumbling something. A minion pop out and cut Cana in half. "Get back here!" Saiken swings her whips to destroy it as Cana body turn into card before reforming herself. "That was too close, lucky I change into my card form before the cut." Mira and Lis took a large group of them with feather rain and scale blizzard as Levy holds them down. "I thought that I took buy some time." "Don't worry, as long as Lucy safe, we will be okay." "Attention! Lucy Heartifilia, has been capture!" "Alright, who jinx it?!" "Girls, it time you join in." "Yes Hinata!"

End of Gray vs. Juvia

'Is this it? Is Juvia going to fall to the ground like a raindrop? Juvia just want to see Naruto-nii and Hinata-Nee again.' "Got ya!" Gray start pulling her in. "I was able to free you from the collar that naruto had face before." 'Onii-chan!' "How do you know him?" "Well, let just say that we're in the same clan." His left hand starts rubbing her. 'He charming, strong, and caring. Is he the one?' "Hey, it stops rain." 'His is!' Juvia fainted and fall on Gray. "Hey! What wrong?" "You just make your girlfriend faint on you while your hand roams on her." Hinata, Cana, and Levy show up seeing Gray left arm being greedy on a love struck Juvia. "Curse you Naruto!"

Middle of Elfman vs. Sol

"Let go you dumb hand!" "Why does Jose grab us now?" Mira and Lis was trap in the robot arm. "Nononono, you shouldn't help." Sol appears near them as Elfman was breaking stone walls to get to them. "Leave them alone!" "Nonono, you think you can protect them even thought you almost kill them before." Silent spread as three statues was form. "The oldest had her arm broke as the youngest was close to death's door steps." The statue of Elfman in his king Beast form reaches out to the young and scare statues of his sisters. Lis and Mira try to get him from listening to him. "If the members of your clan haven't interfered, they shouldn't be alive." The statues move into a choking scene, and Elfman transform into his King Beast form with wings sported from his back. "RRROOOAAARRR!" He flew toward Sol while dodging any earth attack. "Nonononono!" Sol sent another attack, only for Elfman to vanish, and then reappear from behind. "King Beast Canon Punch" The attack sent Sol into the buildings. Mira and Lis was afraid that their brother is gone but try to their best to wake him up, thought there was no need as he open the hand then hugs them. "Naruto help me control my form so it won't be a problem, I sorry for not tell you sooner." They cry a bit for they are free of the fear of losing one before heading toward the others.

End of Erza vs. Aria

"Rasen-Blade" Aria fell after spinning sword slash as Erza panted. 'That attack uses too much magic; I need to reduce it next time.' She begins to run to when Naruto is. 'Naruto, you better be alright.' She arrives to see him do the impossible. "Aaarrrhhhggg!"


	29. Chapter 29

gChapter 29: Fairy vs. Phantom: Ace vs. Master and Fire vs. Iron

Main Halls

Naruto appear in front of Jose with his sword in hand. "So the Ace of those weak fairies came to fight me?" "I only here to stand from time, plus the rest of my team went to stop the abyss spell while bringing back two members that you control by force. But greedy men like you should know their place!" "Aura Dragon: Roar" "Darkness Pulse" his roar got cancel but plan on using the smokescreen to get close "Judgment Cut" Naruto cut some Shadow Minions before holding his sword in his mouth while taking out his revolvers to shoot the remains "Death Wave" Naruto back away from the attack as his sword was planned deep into the ground. "You are willing to kill no matter what, so then this new weapon can be tested without guilt." He took out a yo-yo and start swinging it, as a few minions rush toward them, he swing it at them as blades pop out of it to slice them in half. "They weight a 10 pound and can cut through most things, even the strings which are sharp as glass." He took another yo-yo start doing trick before charging. The yo-yos act as both a weapon and a shield as Naruto have Jose on the run. "You are wasting time because the Elements four will never lose to your weak S-ranks." * Click * "By my guess, it since Juvia was free from your control. Gray better not let his pervert side take control." He took off his upper clothes as he goes 9-swords style. "Perhaps I will show why I'm so unpredictable."

Gather room

"Golden Punch" Lucy was able to cut the rope thank to Gajeel who was able to take back control before taking her to the guild with enough time to pass her a small blade. "Iron Dragon: Sword" "Golden Blade" 'I can't free he all alone, I just need to stale and weaken him until Natsu come.' "Iron Dragon: Club" 'Can't dodge!' He was about to hit her until a fire ball force him to move. "All right Lug nut, even if you're being control, we still have a fight to continue!" Just then, Sol crash through the room before leaving through the other side. "Uuhh!" They ignore it for now.

Main Hall

Naruto was at his limit as he returns to 3-sword style to defect any attack. "Give up, you will never win!" "It seen you know nothing about my clan, plus you should know that all of the Elements are defeated, and even if our guild building is gone, we still have each other. Plus, I say I'm only staling you, but defeating you help finish this faster." Naruto use his Titan-Beast Jump spell (his version of the flying thunder god) to bring the Tails-Beast lacrimas and implant them in his right chest the moment Erza arrive. "Aaarrrhhhggg!" Jose sends his shadow minions to slash Naruto, only for them to be crush by marked sands. "The moment I implanted these lacrima into me, I gain their powers as well as let them be out." He reform from a sand state behind Jose with 8-tails arm cover in purple fire, only to miss hitting him. "Your faster than I thought." he form shell around his back and shoulders as his arms and legs become horse like. He charges on 4 before roll up and spin attack Jose; he was able to dodge only for Erza to slash him with the Fusion Sword. "Rasen-blade" "Erza, tell me if you want to use my sword before so you can get use to it before a battle." "I not going to separate yet." as they argue, some shadow appear slash them, until 7 allies destroy them. "Look like we almost complete, let stale for some more time until the others are there."

Gather room

After freeing Gajeel and knowing his dragon left at 7, 7, X-777, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy head to the last fight with a new member in their clan. "You better have a plan salamander, or your effort on saving Bunny Girl is useless if Jose defeat them." "I know that, and why are you calling Luce that?" "Just look at her, she was born to fit in a bunny suit and hop around with her tail wiggling around." Natsu has to hold his nose to stop it from running as Lucy's face become as red as Ezra's hair while thinking on beating up Gajeel and having Natsu faint do to blood loss. Happy think hard to avoid laughing until an idea pop out. "I got it!"

Main Room

"Damn it! How did he know about the healing patches?!" Jose is cover by them and is attacking with more force. Cana: "Just my luck, I could be drunk to sleep, but someone has to come to destroy our guild." Gray: "It not the time to get drunk on us!" * moan * Cana: "Say the stripper that roaming his girl's body." Juvia: "Gray-sama~" Gray: "Naruto! You better fix this!" Naruto: "Your arm responded to the greed to your heart, plus Mira already plan out your wedding." Mira: "I just need to know how golden fire, icy water, and iron writing fit together." Gray and Levy: "Why are you saying that it a muti-wedding (more than one [it will happen]) when we aren't dating anyone." Hinata: "Naru-kun's eyes could see our souls to see who their soul mate." Juvia: "Gray-sama, Juvia knew we destined to be together." Mira: "Naruto, please tell me Erza's soul mate." Erza: "Naruto, not even think about it." Naruto: "Don't worry, even she want her soul mate to be a secret *glaring at Mira *, beside, it only happen on its own." Lis: "I glad that he let things go on their own." Elfman: "Yeah, then it be unmanly." They continue to talk to each other as they avoid each attack. "You fairies should stop if you don't want your friend to die." A controlled Gajeel appear with a beating up and unconscious Natsu and Lucy dragged into the room. "You sicko, using hostages to defeat is a sign of a weak cheater." "All fair in love and war, and you be the first to be down." Jose starts attacking Naruto repeatedly until he was on the ground. "To think you are a 0th seat saint, you're just a weak kid." He said as he walk to him, and was about to stomp on him when Naruto grab his legs. "Now!" The acting-to-be-uncontrolled Gajeel launch Natsu and Lucy, both who fake being knocked out toward Jose. "Secret Dragon Slayer Technique: Exploring Crimson Phoenix Blade" "Golden Blade" Gajeel flew in front with happy (who tail is black). "Iron Dragon: Club" Jose was launch to the air where Erza and the Strauss are. "Requip: Black Wing: Sonic Slash" "Take-Over Trio: Delta Drop Kick" Levy start writing in the air. "Letter Script: Combine Word: Burn Lightening" Cana, Juvia, and Gray get below to attack. "Card Style: Fountain of Truth" "Water Lock" "Ice Make: Black Ice Geyser" Hinata flew with both of her sword together in Bankia mode. "Pinch Saw Cut" Jose falls down barely awake. "Give up, you to injury to continue." "I still got an ace up my sleeve." "Dark Collar" Magic push them back as he rose. "Damn it! Get-" Naruto got hit in the face as Jose attacks them, they try to hit him, but he move too fast and hit too hard. 'How can I hit him, he move faster and my legs hurt like hells. If only I can heal faster…. THAT IT!' Suddenly, sky and sea blue magic cover Naruto as he get up. "Guys, don't move or you get in the way." He flashes in front of Jose and attack. "Sky Sea Dragon: Iron Breakdown Fist" After that, Naruto is cover in blood. "Did he kill him?" "No, Naruto was cut many time, but was heal fast. This is the first time he was able to first with sea and sky magic." Naruto and Jose vanish as sound of a battle echo through the room. "He was right, moving get in his way." Naruto hold both of Jose's arms. "Sky Sea Drive" Feather form in his arm and a fin sail run down his spine. "Sky Sea Dragon: Roar" The attack broke the collar as Naruto return to normal. "Let's go, our master will finish this." "As always, this is between master." Makarov step in and as in the story, he use Fairy Law to finish them. But when Aria appear to sneak attack, except Naruto slash him with his 9-tails arm. "Too bad Jose is too weak for Fairy Arrow or we could gain more data." "You always have a excuse to go full out, yet you avoid the path when not needed, there no end in being mess up." "Well, if I need to be a monster to protect my clan, I be the devil itself."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Saving the Dying Lion

Clan Compound

Morning's sun shine hit Gray's eye like Natsu's fire. '* Yawn* that was the sleep I had in years, but why my arm felt so heavy? Wait!' He looks around to see that he is not in his house. "Grey-sama~" Juvia woke up hugging grey left arm, which was squishing her pillows (pervert arm). "Is Juvia still dreaming?" "No Juvia, this is real and Grey's arm drags him into your bed. It will be a matter of time before he asks you to be his bathing water." Hinata appear and giggle at a love fainted Juvia and a beyond piss out Grey. "I better greet the other new neighbor."

Other side

Levy was reading some books when a banging sound came one of the home next to her. 'New members?' "Hey, what with all the noise?!" "I'm making myself breakfast shrimp!" Gajeel appear from a window. "What?! When did you move in?!" "Last night! Our Heads won't let me and rain girl leave from them again, plus they say that couple must stay together!" "You guys argue like a married couple, did you get marry on the spot when you first met?" Naruto just has opened the gates to hell. "Better meet up with Hina-chan."

Natsu home

'What that noise?' natsu open a window see Naruto and Hinata being chase by four people. "What going Nastu?" "Well Luce, seen there a group morning run." "We should join them." "Yep, I still need to beat him up for messing us up."

Dinner room

Every one was at the table waiting for Naruto and Hinata to finish cooking Breakfast. Some of them were a little unease with the 2 new members. And Juvia stare at all of the girls (and some of the boys) and keep saying "Love Rival!" soon, the food was ready and was toss out with perfect care. "Hey, where Loke?" "Don't worry Hina-chan, I go get him." Naruto flash out of the room (a ring of light is what causes him to jump). 'I hope it not that time for him.'

Near the guild

"Loke, why aren't you joining us for breakfast?" The two look at each other eyes before Loke sigh. "Let just say I'm running out of time." Naruto grip his hand hard that his knuckle turn white. "There a way to save you, if Lucy can convince the king to lift your crime, then you can return back home." "It not that simple, what I did is a sin, there no way…" a Kunia glared Loke's cheek. "You were protecting someone precise, it was your last master fault for not seeing you as living beings that cause her death. If the king won't accept it then I will fight him to keep you alive." "You one crazy guy Naruto, all the more reason why it hard to defeat you and easy to follow you."

After Lucy save Loke

As Loke faint by the light, he remember why he join the clan.

Flash Back

 _It was three ago after the Uzukaze return from the trip. Loke arrive to the guild and was a member fast thought he has a feeling that he was being watch._

 _Some near bar_

 _Loke had flirted with most of the girls in the place and was at the bar getting some booze. "Is this seat taking?" He turn around to see a neko women (guess who) in a lavender dress. "Yes, by the goddess next to me." * bonk* He been hit by a hammer that disappear. "Don't think I'm like those weak girls you flirt with, plus I'm engage with the love of my life." Then the two talk until the bar close and walk out together. "I feel like my normal self." "Good to hear that Loke, or should I said Leo the lion." Before he responds, columns of earth trap him. "NARUTO! It too early for plan B!" "Sorry Hinata, I just jealous on what happen and forget." Loke remember their names earlier in the guild. "Anyways, I was hoping if you want to join our clan." "If you know who I'm am, then why you want a criminal in your clan?" "You say that you protect someone you care for, even if it is a sin." "We know that your reason is what keep it from a crime, plus there a way to get your key back." Loke look like he faced crazy people. 'What the heck, I have nothing to lose.' "Sure, why not." Naruto pat him on the back. "Good, because your girlfriend is waiting for you." Loke almost trip by that comment."_

Return

As Lucy head back home, the Celestial Spirit King reappears where Naruto was. "Hello, choose warrior…of the sages." "Are you mad that I was planning to attack you to save Leo?" "No, just thanking…you. You have reminded… me of my…past life." "Speaking of past lives, I was thinking of reviving their old power. Thought, do you think I can beat you?" "You gain strength…at a fast rate. But you too… young to defeat me." "I thought so, later friend."

Q&A (got cha')

Why Romeo learn magic early? A:Because I planning on giving him more action scene

Who else getting new move? A: Beside the thunder tribe, some other guilds will join the clan

Is Naruto gets all 18 elements? A: yes

Are you going to show Naruto and Hinata time in the Element Nations? A: yes

Will you change someone age? A: yes

Is there other crossover? A: yes

Do we know the truth of Naruto's neglection? A: yes

Will there be time travel? A: yes

Is there a robot in the family? A: yes

There going to be space battle, right? A: yes

Some of this will go with new idea of the plot


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Haven Tower: Casino Blast

Fairy Tail

"Hey, Lucy aren't you going to show them to us?" Lucy looks at Naruto as if he grew a second head (No wait, that Hinata on his shoulder). "What are you talking about?" Hinata flew in front of her. "Loke was holding them, your show them to Gray and Erza, and I bet Natsu see them first if Happy didn't piss you off." "Do you think I'm crazy?!" "Why are you freaking out on a bunch of ticket?" Lucy was dumdstruck as the couple laugh at her mistake. "Stop messing with me!"

Train

The gang is heading to the beach hotel as Hinata explain how Naruto stop Unknown by searching for proves that they did illegal work. "…. As I join him to check Lucy's home, it was being rebuilt for the owner of the company, but we were able to turn it into an orphanage/second home. Plus all of Lucy 'stuff has been safe and we were able to carry it back to the Clan." Lucy was scalping Natsu's hair to calm him down as Hinata sat on a sleeping Naruto doing the same thing. "So that explan the chest full of my stuff yesterday, but I think you missing something." "I hope it don't haunt us in the future."

Beach

They were at the beach and were having fun in the sun, Naruto and Hinata were walking along the beach shore when they reach to a cave. "Hina-chan, you remember this place." "Yes Naru-kun, it been 16 years since that storm."

 _Flashback (16 years ago)_

 _At the beach during their travel, they were enjoying the day when a storm crash in. they ran to a cave nearly to take shelter and Naruto create a fire to warn them. "Naruto-kun it still too cold." Hinata was shivering. "Our clothes are still wet, the only to stay dry is * gulp* to take them off." both blush at the idea. "I go first." Hinata start stripping her clothes as Naruto see all of her body. "How do I look?" "Great, now it my turn." as he took out his short, Hinata droop at the size of the view. "We should huddle together for more warm." "Right."_

 _Return_

Casino

'Another Jackpot, this is getting too easy.' Naruto was playing with all of the machines until he win them all (he was wearing an orange tux). 'I thought that if I play all them all then I will lose to at least one, best see if Hina-chan have any unluck at the cards games.' "The small cat in the purple dress win all the cards games in one go."

'Sometimes getting rich fast is too boring, better get ready.'

Minutes later

"Help! Someone help me! I'm being catnapped!" "[Millianna, shut him up or we get caught.] [Why you bring him anyway, we're for Erza-nee.]" "He a blue talking kitty! I must have him!" "I'm a cat!" "Wally, you know she love kitten so it useless to argue, plus we have nee-chan. Right Simon, Simon?" Sho and the rest see Simon staring at Naruto and Hinata, who was acting drunk. "Hey Hinata, it our ride to meet Jellel." "Be quit and carry me! I too bore to move my legs!" "Help me they trying to- * Bonk*" "That include you too." Hinata turn to her cat form (much to Millanna pleasure) and sleep on Naruto's head while rubbing his whisker (also to her pleasure) with her tail. "Let go." * Purr* "Kiwa!"

Meanwhile

"Oww!" Natsu woke up after being shot in the mouth (he only survives by his magic). "Damn it, they took Happy." He sniffs around to see Gray. "Hahaha, you got defeated like a fly." Soon Gray broke into ices. "AHHH! Erza goanna kill me for this!" He try to fix this when he heard something. "Gray-sama is safe." Juvia got up and release Gray from her body. "So that why Naruto say that Gray is being stalk." "What a minute, you were following me?" "Juvia sorry, Juvia couldn't resist." "Anyway, did you have fun being in her ice prick?" "Why you little…" "Help!" "I know that scream anywhere! LUCY!" Natsu ran to the next room. "I wonder who the pant of their relationship is." "Juvia know that Gray-sama is the pant of this one."

When the two catch up they see Lucy tie up. Natsu try to cut the tightening ropes…. with his teeth? "Hey idiot, instead of enjoying your time, try burning the rope." "Shut up, it nullified magic so your ice won't help froze bite! Beside, you probably want to tie your girlfriend up." "Not that Juvia don't mind, but why did you use your kunias?" "We left at home." "Juvia always keep it in Juvia's body." "I don't want to know where." After cutting the rope, Natsu sniff around while Lucy hold on to him by grabbing his scarf like a dog lease. 'What do they do when they sleep together?' 'Juvia will do that for Gray-sama.' They follow the trail of scent that lead to the water. "Well, I take a heal pact before we go." "I'm afraid Juvia has to move the boat since summoning her would be too dangerous." "Juvia do it because Gray-sama hug her!" "I'm going to ask Levy to seal it!"


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Haven Tower: Chess Fight

At the base of the tower

"For a spell that traps enemies, it can help with breathing underwater." "Funny how you survive with a bubble smaller than the others." "For the last time, I am not in love with Gray!" "Lucy need to show prove to Juvia!" Natsu then spin Lucy and kiss her. * bonk* "Why did you do that!" "Because I don't want Frosty to have you. Plus even Juvia shouldn't have the thousand Years of pain." "Gray-sama! Protect Juvia!" * clung* "Why do you grab the left arm!" they had to the next room after beating some guards and Lucy summon Virgo for some dry clothes, only be changes in the room by force. "Kyaaa!" "Don't change in here!" "You already have a girlfriend!" Nastu slam Gray's head toward Juvia's chest. "Gray-sama!"

The cat room

Happy wake up with Millanna hugging him. "And then the kittens live happy ever after in Fish Island, the end." "Zzzzzzz." "Well, that was easy." Hinata carefully pull Happy out of the sleeping girl's arm. "Sorry for hitting you Happy, But we need to get to the tower in secret." "You own me a bunch of fishes." "Got it, just go help Natsu before he get eaten or something." "Hey, you shouldn't leave-" * crash* Hinata punch Wally. "What, he should be knocked out as well."

Hall of Music

'I can't believe my day, first Erza's past cut up to her, next one of her friends try to be the hero after sealing her into one of his cards, then Natsu grab Lucy to find Happy as well bringing that metal jaw guy, leaving me with HER. And if that not bad enough, MY ARM WON'T STOP WRAPING ON HER SHOULDER!' Gray keep staring at his arm, as Juvia try to keep her form. Soon sounds of a guitar was filling the room as Juvia follow to the rhythm. "Juvia listen to Gajeel song so much that Juvia love music, thought Juvia love the drum the most." 'Okay, learning the drum seen to back fire by a lot.' "Oh, yeah! A babe is into my music!" Juvia was piss because the guitar dude calls her a babe. (Only Gray can call her that.) She attack but the so-call rock star absorbs the water. "Don't think you can leave without trying!" he then plays his music and take control of her and change her outfit to match his rocking style. "Yeah, let's rock!"

'This feel so wrong, Juvia isn't this crazy, and my heart hurt.' Gray like the normal Juvia better, even thought she was a bit stalk-ly. Gray attacks the enemy only for Juvia to counter it. 'Damn it! I kill that bastard for using my girl! …What the hell!' 'Juvia sense that Gray-sama loves me! …Huh?' (Juvia talk normal for a bit.) Gray try to freeze Juvia, but she was to melt through like a hot knife through cold butter. 'Danm it, she must have got better at heating her water faster, even flame breath need time to get through my ice.' Gray was too into his thought that he was caught into Juvia's water and was barely breathing. 'What is wrong with me, my heart shouldn't be hurting this much.' 'Juvia sorry that she hurt Gray-sama.' 'Juvia? How is it that you speaking to me?' 'Juvia think that since Gray-sama inside me, we were able to hear each other thought.' "That right." And both were knock out.

White void

"Where are we?" Gray stood up before help Juvia. "Somewhere between life and death." Gray frozen by the voice and slowly turn toward it. "Master Ur." Ur was smiling with tear in her eyes. "I see that you grow well." Before she notice Gray hug her while sobbing (Juvia smile knowing her love is release his pain). "I'm sorry for let you die like that." * bonk* "That wasn't your fault, like it wasn't my fault that my daughter was taking from me under my eyes." She then explain that she visit Lyon, who also cries by the guilt he had, and Ultear, who she some family time with. "Well, now that out of the way. We must focus on saving your girlfriend." Gray's face was red while Juvia was overheated. "She not my girlfriend." "I know you have a hard time with love after losing so much, but sealing yourself won't do much." "Okay, I give it a shot, but slowly." "Good enough, though I should tell you about the secret of being a true god slayer."

Real world

"Ice Make: Ice Geyser" Gray break free from Juvia water and catch his breath. "You rock hard in her, better crack up the volume!" the dude play his guitar as Juvia charge at Gray, who breath in. _"The book I left in our home only contain half of the techniques, the rest are in the frames so the only I should tell you is that god slayer has two color, black to attack, and white to defend. Since you mastering putting black magic in ice, you do the same with white magic."_ "Ice God: White Rage" Gray release he attack and Juvia in white ice, cracks appear in the ice then Juvia break free from it and is in control. "How are you free?" "Simply really, while black ice destroy everything it touch, white ice seal what you targeting." "And now we will defeat you with our love!" Gray sweating bullets. 'I Think Master might have increase Juvia's drive.' "Rock' n' roll will win!" "Unison Raid" A jet stream of water and both black and white ice over concur the wave of music and not only knock out their opponent, but also destroy his hair. *thonk* "Gray-sama, you okay?" "Yeah, just tire. I can't wait to show ash head who stronger."

Justice Room

"Achoo! Stupid frost bite." How o you know that Gray talk about you?" "I never forget this sneeze." "Sure…" As the two were running up the stair, the owl man appears in front of them. "Hoo-Hoo! All you evil doer will never win against justice." The couple huddles together and whisper. "Hey Luce, do you think this guy know he on the wrong side?" "I think he is talking about dark justice." "You are the bad guys!" the weird dude attacks, leading to Nastu flying through the air by jetpack while Lucy avoid being eaten. "Bullet charge" Happy appear out of nowhere and breaking the arm that is holding Natsu then head but the owl on the head. "Natsu, Lushi, there you are!" He hugs Lucy as Natsu gain footing. "Hey, buddy, where you been?" "It was horrible! A cat girl was squeezing me to death, and Hinata hit me for ruining her and Naruto undercover!" "Hoo-hoo! You fell for my trap." Suddenly, the floor move and the threesome fell down the pit fall.

Bottom of the pit

Before they hit, Happy summon his wings and Natsu launch fire to steady while Lucy create her own wings. "Man, that guy so is tricky." "We better come up a plan to defeat him." "Too bad we can't double ourselves and half would distract him so the other charges up a strong attack." 'Naruto right, Happy become smart at the right moment.'

Minutes later

The owl guy hovers down and looks around. "Hoo-hoo! Don't think the darkness will hide you." "How about a bit of light." "Regular impact." The owl was launch back by the attack before he was scratched but was able to dodge an axe chop. "Hoo are you." "My name is Loke, the bull is Taurus and the crab is Cancer. We here to protect our friend." The three Zodiacs warriors keep the so call hero distracted until Happy use Bullet Charge to stun him then Natsu and Lucy appear and push a Unison Raid Rasengan to knock him out. "Yahoo, we beat him!" "Thank guys." "No problem, shrimp." "Anything for my lady." "Your body is MOOO-re than enough!" they left in a flash of light. "Damn that cow, she my." "I want fish." 'I think Happy need a girlfriend.' Far away, a white cat sneezes next to her dragon slayer.

The training ground

"Give it up; none of your armor can handle my sword." 'She right, it time to see if Naruto-san's lessons have improved me.' "Requip" Erza transform into her basic form with her parent swords. "Nee-chan, it another strong armor?" "No, just basic fabric." 'Made by my blanket.' "Making it easy to be defeat?" As the swordsmen girl prepares to cut, Erza flash back to her training.

 _Flashback_

" _Judgment Cut" Erza cut down a tree without destroying the boulder nearby. "I did it Naruto-sempai!" "Yes you did, thought you also cut all the trees in a quarter mile radius." Those trees fall later on "I almost have it, what went wrong." She sat down with a gloom face, Naurto soon follow and rub her back. "It probably the technique fault, when I made it, I find out that it cut all that is in your path. So focus on what you want to cut and it happen, just remember to not use it for fun." "Hai!"_

 _Return_

"Judgment Cut: Cross X" Erza swords broke its target while glowing rune marking. "Your swords can neutralize magic?" 'So that what he mend.'

Another flashback

 _"Dragonize Stone?" Erza was with Hinata for more sword practice. "It what my and Naruto-kun weapons are made of, and it seem your parents are connect to the clan that the knowledge to make weapon from the strong material ever." She explains how they know of this and relieve more secrets. "The swords have names, the broadsword is Excalibur while the katana blade is Razor Air, thought the Runes on them look weird." "What Runes?" "Sorry, they are too small to see, but it the way they where place that it remind me of the seals of my ninja days, (she wasn't a ninja back then) but there two Runes system. The first act like a shield of some sort, while the second one …fusion them." "Can you explain that?" "It more like they aren't in their true form, and I think it a lost and rare sword." "Come again?" Erza get more confuse by the second. "Excalibur mean it famous while Razor Air mean that it cut the air. There is only one blade that matches this, one with many forms and was use by a halfa. His journey with his friends to find the curse jewel pieces has opened his heart. But the one you have is magic basic copy. " (It's Inuyasha)_

Return

'Let's see if I can release it.' Erza charge with her swords next to each other, (Excalibur behind Razor Air) the runes show again as the blades begin to morph. "Judgment cut" A shine of light blind the room for a moment. After it past, Erza was holding a fang like blade with saw like ridges one the back. "A weapon made by a giant dog fang. Hound Blade." Her opponent fell as Erza get a headache.

Mindscape

'Where am I?" Erza see that she in a baby room and saw a baby girl with red hair. 'Wait, is that me?" she look in the blanket and saw her name. 'If that me then, I am remembering a lost memory.'

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Erza hear a male voice in the hall so she places her ear to the door. "Yes, there no need for me to use Hound Blade again. Plus, it is a nice gift to give to Erza when she is ten. Just make sure you won't mess up." "Okay, beside I don't mess up because I didn't half of our reward on dresses every time." "What that supposes to mean?" "Well, you rarely wear them after you heard my opinion." "Maybe if you didn't attract every girl in every mission, then I won't try to make myself pretty!" "It not my fault I look like this!" Erza hear the noise of a fight and wonder two things, one is that her parents (nice guess) fight when they argue and two is her baby self is still asleep. "Say I'm the prettiest girl you ever seem!" "Okay, just don't wake Erza up or rip my arm off." "Go on." "You're the most beautiful girl I met." "Better than I want, now say you will change Erza's diaper for the whole week." "How does that relate-Ooww! Okay, I'will changes my baby girl's diaper. Happy?" Silence was in the hall as if nothing was there until cries break through the wall in a blast. "Honey, you okay?" "Yes dear, it just… why do you pick me? Out of all the girls around, why do you want the monster?" Erza felt her heart stop and took a dive. "It because of your hair, your strength, your kind heart, and because your eyes have the look out an outcast, the same look I once had in my childhood."

And before she knows it, Erza is hearing her parents' childhood life. Her mom was once shy and timid until her family start harassed her to the point of her breaking her shell to get even with them. Her own mother drunk them out one night in dinner and beat them up to the pointy of having scars before taking half of their jewel and become a mage to support her life. Her dad was actually from the Element Nations before his clan sees him as the runt because he doesn't have chakra and was about to take his birthright until he set the house on fire and runway with all the scrolls he could caries in his arms what fit in his pack, leave them with deep burns. He took a boat that went out to sea, a storm break it and he woke out at a shore and was treat by a clan with magic, which now flow in his chakra network. They both meet one day while on a mission and decided to journey together as friends before confess their love for each other after almost dying while fighting a beast king.

"Do you think she still love us after the things we did?" "If we explain to her when she is ready, then she will understand." Erza hear footstep and decide to hide in the closet. Her parents enter the room and reach in the crib to hold their baby. "She has your hair." "She also has your eyes." "I hope she not easily get anger like her mother." "Just as long there no idiots to annoy her, thought why she always bite the strawberry pillow." "Probably a habit."

Return

'Mom, dad, thank you for loving me.' Erza regain herself and cries. "Erza-nee-chan, are you okay?" "Yes, just remember something a long time ago."

Camera room

Jellal watch all the fights with Naruto. "Are you sure you don't want to stop this?" "I'm sure, plus I think Erza no longer love me." * Bonk* "Baka! Don't give up without trying, beside, you get a second chance after we explain what happen." "You right, but are you sure I be okay?" "Maybe, thought the only damage you get is temporary memory lost when you wake up." "Oh."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Tower of Haven: Entherion Form

Camera room

"It seem like you time to fight." Naruto said to Jellal while watch the others on the lacrima. "Yes it is, thought how you know this is the right path?" Naruto walk to the door without a care in the world. "What do you think?" He break apart reveal that it a clone.

Crystal Chamber (After the blast)

"Jellal!" Erza charge at him with Hound Blade in hand and was able to hit him in the torso before having a seal place on her to prevent her from moving. "Don't dentine it, you will help me build a new-" "Fire Dragon: Wings Attack" Natsu launch Jellal before he complain, then tickle Erza for revenge on some old stuff. He went and fights Jellal, who beat him down. As Natsu try to get up, Jellal prepare to finish it, thought first Erza then Simon get in the way. 'Sorry Kagura, it seems I won't see you again.' "Simon!" Erza yell for her friend as she think of only one thing. 'Is there anything to save him?' As if her prayer was answer, Hound Blade become blood-red with vein like markings, while a blood-red barrier cover all three of them. 'Is this one of the forms my dad mentions.' Soon Natsu eat a chunk of the lacrima as the fight continues, thought Simon was force to the floor under to see Naruto and Hinata picking pieces of lacrimas. "Hey Simon, we can't explain what going on now, but you should go Hina-chan with what we got. Don't worry about the others, I watch them." Simon just does what Naruto say knowing how strong they are and was teleported with Hinata by Naruto. 'I hope this won't backfire since Gray with some clones.'

On a boat near the tower

"Kitty Hug!" Millianna jumps on the sleeping couple, but they dissolve into magic. "Damn it! I thought they still working on the clone!" Gray screams all his anger as Juvia try to calm him down.

Crystal Chamber (After Jellal's defeat)

The tower was collapsing and Erza was entering the system to keep the Entherion from exploding, but a hand pulls her out. "Naruto, what are you doing?" "Just keeping you from doing someone else job." Jellal got up and head toward the system. "Jellal! What going on?" "He was release from what was controlling him years ago, but have to prevent to protect even being hated by his love ones." Naruto then lift Erza and Natsu before preparing to use dragon jump. "Thank you for trying to save me, let meat again another time." "Jellal!" * BOOM!*

Shore Line

Erza was watching the wave crash to the rocky edge. "Come out Simon, I know you there." Simon appears from the brushes. "Why didn't you appear before they left?" "After helping Hinata with some side protect. She asks if I could set a spy network all around the country. Turn out there going to be a war within a decade, so being dead helps staying in the shadow." "I hope you get to see you sister."

Omake

Naruto and Hinata was sleep in their bed when a shadow sneak inside their room and crawl. It prepare to pound went Naruto wake up. "Who there?!" The shadow hide under the bed. "Naru-kun, what up?" Worried Hinata. "Nothing, just thought there someone here." Both fell asleep as the shadow carefully climb up to cuddle them. 'Milly love Kitties couples.' If you wondering what happen, let just say she is opening the cat bag.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Iron vs. Lightening, Satan vs. Hound

"Whoa that was one vacation, right?" "Be quiet hot head!" Natsu and Gray start fight until Erza threaten them to stop. "Is it me or is Gray miss his girlfriend." "She not my girlfriend!" "Yet… I know you and her started slow first." "Curse you." They were at the front doors when Jet and Droy was launch through them. "If she says to stop then stop!" "I think Gajeel is protecting Levy." "Why?" "It of Natsu to Lucy, but in a Gray to Juvia pace." "Why are you using us as formula Hinata?" "Blame Mira."

Inside the Guild

Elfman is fighting with a bunch of guy with his sister as Cana drinks bars of beer. "Welcome back." Master stand in from of them. "How your break." "If you like fighting a group of villain as one, then it fine." Gray left arm sudden reach out. "Okay, this only happen when she nearby." they face when it heading to see Juvia. "Hello Gray-sama and friend." "New member Jiji?" "Two of them in fact." That when Natsu challenging Gajeel only to faint by the effect of his battle. "Aye, Natsu finally faint right when he going to fight again." Happy poke him with a stick. "Anyways, Mira, Erza need help mastering a new blade." Mira change into a Goth like style. "It will be my please." The two girl look at each other as if they were ready to tear the other apart like wolfs. "Well, I better get going if I want be back for the fight." Naruto left in a flash. "If he going to look for the notice for white ice, then i hope he ready for the cold."

The tree in the park

Laxus was walking when he saw Gajeel take both Jet's and Droy's. 'Perhaps I should help him.' "Raging Bolt" (scence the same, though only the talk happens) "Damn Laxus, take this!" "Jet Strike" Laxus was able to dodge the body charge but has his leg wrap by Droy as Jet ricochet from a tree to attack. 'They're good, but it not enough.' "Shock Burst" a dome of electricity was release and shock anyone nearly. "Stop it; this is getting out of control!" Levy sudden shout cause Laxus to launch a Rage Bolt at her, Gajeel respond in a slit second and block the attack with his sword. "Hurt her, and you'll regret it." 'Seem things go to plan.' "You weakling aren't worth it." Laxus walk away then Gajeel head to his job with Levy watching him. Both Droy and Jet think about what Naruto say and sigh in shame.

" _Levy been target by Gajeel, both of you act more as brothers to her so it makes scent that you watch them."_

Uzukaze battle ground (3 hours later)

All of Fairy Tail are setting on benches to watch two U-class (Uzukaze level) fight each other for a lost time. Juvia is cuddling with Gray's left arm, who didn't notice at the time. Gajeel scrub Levy's hair to stop her worrying. Happy was hold by Lucy with one arm while the other was in Natsu's hair, which was sleeping on her lap. Elfman had shouted how manly looking his sister and Erza are when they back to their rivalry which cause Cana to do spit take before laughing at the somewhat joke before arguing with Lis who bonk their heads.

"WHERE IS NARUTO?!" Hinata was piss that he didn't arrive yet. "Calm down Hinata, he probably getting some cinnamon rolls for you." Erza said. "Thought I hope he bring cake." "I can bake a dozen for you if you beat me, but you have to take my place in the next photo shot if I win." "Deal!" As they shake hands, Hinata up to the sky to see her husband speeding down toward them. "Watch out!" Naruto crash into the ground. "Note to self, don't stop at high speed."

Naruto felt as if death is behind him as turn to see Hinata in a scary aura. "Na-ru-to," "Yes hime?" "What took you so Long?!" "Here was bad weather and it hard to find the notes when there are creatures inside the cabin, so I stop at the store for food since I'm running late." "Just be lucky I love you."

As the couple head to the benches, the battle had started. Erza change into her armor-less form and took out Excalibur and Razor Air then form Hound Blade. "So that the weapon your parents left behind for you, let's see if you worthy of it." Mira turn into her Satan form and the two clashes. Mira dodges Cutting Wind while Erza use her sword as a shield for the heavy attack. As they collided again, Mira use Sacred Swords which many blades if darkness appears and start moving toward Erza in a combat formation. Erza had to use Blood-Red Seal mode to protect herself as the blades attack from all sides. "Seem there another fang in there." "More than you know." Hound Blade again change form that is made out of crystal. "Diamond Spike mode" The moment Erza swings her sword; spikes of diamond appear and hit some of Mira's blades. "Black Cannon" As the blast of darkness, Erza turn her sword to it basic form then focusses on the attack. "Cyclone Counter" the attack was return in a cyclone like move in twice the speed that it barley hit Mira. "If you wondering why your attack was send back, I focus Cutting Wind on the surface of the attack to counter it back with twice as strong." Hound Blade transform into a scaly form. "Finally she uses the Dragon Scales Form." This got everyone focus at the young clan leader. "What do you mean?" "Well, near the end of our vacation…."

Flashback

" _Is there a reason we here Naruto-nii?" Both he and Erza were on an empty beach. "In the tale, the warrior must defeat and destroy someone or something to gain new form for his sword, but your father decided that you must earn each form, so the best way to do that is to fight tough opponents. How about we have a spar?" Erza smirk before requip her swords. "I'm ready."_

 _Return_

"…After that, she was able to earn two more form, thought Dragon Scale burn you if you can't handle the power increase, even with the sage boost." You can see white smokes coming from her hands as Erza absorbs each of Mira attack until she let go of her blade as her palms is red. "It looks like I should finish this." "Soul Extinction" as the blast reaches Erza, she picks up Hound Blade and swing with everything she got. As she swings, the blade turns into pure black with pecks of whites, as if it the twilight night sky. There was a tear in the air as Soul Extinction enters the portal before it close. "Look like the battle is over by account of a new unstable that to be deal with now."

An hour later

"There, that will connect your portal to my spiral world (think of Kamui) and capture attacks so they can return in the second slash." Hinata in her kitty form was happy that there some one that can use her technique or similar to it. "Twilight Zone can also help by acting as teleport gates to trick your enemies to hit their own allies. Thought you probably should particle it later." And they all ahead back, thought Erza cover half of the photoshoots and in return, Mira bake cakes.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Spell of love (sort of)

Fairy Tail

Every thing was normal until Natsu got a job from the board. "Hey Luce I got a good job and it easy!" "NNNNOOOOO!" Nab was crying for missing his dream job. (Lame-o) "Any who, the payment help you by that dress you want to get. " "Okay, not goanna ask how you how you know that." Lucy read it before turn her face into a fearful one. (Like watching a horror movie in a haunted house in a dark forest on the night of Friday the 13.) "Natsu, do you know the last time we test of a spell?" "Yeah." 'Stupid snowman.' "But this is a love spell so nothing weird will happen, I think." as the two argues a certain rain mage was nearly. 'A love spells? If Juvia can use this then Gray-sama will love me.' her arm strike forward and took the paper before the others notice, as for the boy of her dream, he is brawling with Gajeel with Levy reading a book nearly. "You're weaker than flame breath, and he the weakest of the group metal head!" "Did you frozen your brain, because you barely put a fight against a campfire!" "Boys." 'Okay Juvia, just say the chat and Gray-sama will be mine. Why am I getting hot?' "Give it back!" Natsu pounds on Juvia and Lucy push them toward the wall, thought the brawl spin them to the table Levy in and the 6 of them is tangle up. As for the job, it landed at the feet of Naruto (Hinata on his head). "What this, '(random sound of chatting)'."

Light bind all 8 of them as the spell work, thought each pair got a different effect. "What just happen?" Natsu look around to see everything look bigger than normal. "Why is everything SO big?!" "Natsu, I think we shrink, or just us two." "What do you mean LLLLuuuuccccceee?" Nastu face where Lucy is only to see her with a cat ears and a tail in a chibi form. "Lucy! Why are you copying Happy?" Lucy look back to see Natsu with dog ears and tail also a chibi. "The same reason you're a dog." "Hahaha, you so small that I can squish you in one stomp ashbreath!" (Need help with comeback for these two) "Why you ice… Hey lady why you acting like ice pick?" "What are you talking about…OKAY, WHO TURN ME INTO A GIRL?!" Gray, who has lost his /her shirt but was wearing a bra. "Gray-sama, you shouldn't strip until the spell wear off." Juvia, as a male, was holding Gray's shirt. "Yeah, you don't want Titanicia to beat. Gihihi." "Okay, first Natsu and I become chibi pet human, then Gray and Juvia switch gender," "Gray-sama is now Juvia's!" "And now Levy acting like Gajeel." " Actally, it more like us two switch body." Gajeel say shyly. "Hey! What about Hinata and Naruto?" "Don't you mean Hinarutao." Everyone turn toward the voice where a woman that has both of the two missing people, the left eye looks like Naruto's while the right Hinata's. She look mostly human except for the out half of the limbs, has cat ears and tail. "Fusion, that new." Everyone anime fall at Natsu respond. "I think this is perfect for me to grope them." Cana appears from behind and grabs Hinarutao chest and bottom in a semi-hug. "Don't think that you got us," Hinarutao faded through Cana before grabbing her head and slam her on the floor. "Because we're always one step ahead."

"Okay! Who fighting?!" Erza appear only to see the new weirdness. "Well, Natsu and Lucy are chibi hybrids, Gajeel and Levy switch body, Gray and Juvia change genders, and I'm the fusion form of your head." Soon enough, Mira squeak at the fact of all the cuteness in some of the effect. "Wonderful! Plus the whiskers make you adorable!" Erza, after hearing Mira, requip to her neko costume with whiskers. "I pretty sure you won't stand out as much as me." Mira also change into a neko costume with whiskers (bikini instead of corset). "Master! Who better at wear this?!" Makarov was nose bleeding while Gray was looking around for his/her pant. "Those two have no shame to their master, Shrimp. As for you, probably won't fit in." Gajeel spoke as Levy place her right arm on him. "So you are saying that I'm not cute." The two starts arguing as Natsu chase Happy. "Gray-sama, here you belt." "Thank, it getting dangerous to strip as a female." "I think it better if you are one." Cana, who has whiskers marks on her cheek, grip Gray from behind as Juvia rag about another love ravel. "So, how long instead the spell wear off?" Lucy was having tea with Hinarutao (Kitty form) as Natsu was eating a huge piece of meat. "Abount 2 minutes, thought I hope Mira and Erza stop fighting soon before then." Two named girls have stop and afraid of Hinata's wraith.

A minute later

"Hooray!" Natsu shout as the spell wear off. "I won't complain about Happy laziness." "Hey." "There no way I'm become a girl again!" "Juvia will protect Gray-sama!" "How can you live with those pierces?" "You get use to it Shrimp." "So Hinata, where Naruto?" A wolf pup head with orange fur pop up from her dress as silent fill the air in the room of shock mage. "she put me here to pay back the time I has carry her."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Play gone weird

A week later

Team Natsu (complete by this ark) was walking to a theater to assist in a job, thought half were force into it by the clan heads as a bonding exercise. "Mimimimimi, Lalalalalala," "What is Erza doing?" Lucy asks Natsu. "She always wanted to be part of a play." "She does know that her horrible singing is not needed." Mira get punch in the face as the she and Erza fight again while Gray and Natsu try to finish their.

At the theater

"We're here-Ugh!" the owner opens the door which slams Natsu to the wall. "You must be here for the job, I'm sorry but the theater is being torn down." Naruto step on front of the group. "Explain."

A few minute later

"Lalala, lololo lululu," * bonk* "Nobody want to hear you sing."Erza and Mira bonk each other with pyriform sword as Lucy, Levy, and Hinata work on the script. "Give the manliest role in the play!" "Just make him a guardian beast or something!" Gajeel get hugs by Elfman. "You truly get me!" "Let me go you buffoon!" "Gray-sama, can you help Juvia with her costume?" Gray turn around to see Juvia in a mermaid costume, before feeling something harden. 'Dam it hormone.' Lisanna try to keep Cana silver as Natsu wear a dragon head. "Hey Happy, are you part of the play." "Yeah, just at the end thought."

Play start

As Lyra play her harp, the curtains rise to show Lucy in a tower.

"Once upon time, there was a princess golden hair, she was curse to love no one but her true price charming. The king and queen had search the kingdom to find this prince only to return with nothing. They were force to send her to the tower because her beauty cause many men to become greedy."

Lucy watch the sun set for the night. "I can show and feel other emotions, but why can't I love anything. I care for my parent, but can't love them. I wish I can love somebody."

"Thought she felt lonely, she did had a knight to protect her from invaders. She was clad in black armor to scare most of them, as the remains were defeated by her sword skill".

"Milady, are you-you-you..." Mira laugh at Erza stage-fright that a form sword was launch. "...you okay?" "There no need to be form, and yes, just sad."

"Sorry princess Lucy, but don't be. You find your true love soon."

"As they see the sun set, a demi devil appears at the bottom."

Gray appears with horns on his head and took off his clock while lay on the tower. "I search through the land to find the song of the one who stole my heart." "GRAY-SAMA!" * bonks* As Gray rest, Lucy sings a song similar to the one he hear in the past. Curios, he climbs to the top to see Lucy. "Good evenly madam, did you know who-" "Die!" Erza try to slash Gray with a real sword only for him to block it with an ice sword.

As the demi-devil and knight fight, fourth person was climb the other side of the tower.

"Damn it. If those two do something to her, I will kill them." Gajeel had reach the top and sneak behind Lucy to knock her out. "They better keep their side of the deal or there will be pain." As Gajeel carries Lucy on his shoulder, Erza saw them and try to catch them, but slip on some ice. As she regains balance, the two were out of her sight. Gray was then held to the sky with a blade on his neck. "Where is your partner taking her?" I don't know that dude!" "Don't lie to me, I know you try to make love with her!" "LOVE RIVAL!" * bonkx2* "I JUST ASKING WHERE SHE HEAR THE SONG BECAUSE I LOOKING FOR THE GIRL WHO SANG IT THE LAST TIME I HEAR IT!" **GRAY-SAMA!** " * Bonkx3* "We need more sticks!" "I understand." Erza then drag Gray by his collar. "You will now help me rescues her if you want to ask her that."

Scene change

"As our two heroes walk through the wood, an old frenemy of the knight block their path."

"Hello Titanica, be a while." "Mira." Gray look confuse at why Erza know a demon. The two stare at each other with killing intent, as if a sudden sound cause them to tear each other apart. "Gray, this is Mira. We were rival in protecting Lucy, thought aren't you supposed to be guarding the front gates?" "Well, someone knock me out as I was talking to my siblings in the lacrima. Went I woke up, you guys were near so I checks on what happen in the tower." Gray look away Erza drop her head in shame. "Misguided attack?" "Yeah."

"While they head to the gateshouse to prepare for the journey, Lucy and the theif was in the woods.

"So, what your name?" "You been take by a stranger and the first thing you say is that!" Lucy just shrugs her shoulder. "This is the first time I been kidnapped." "Sigh, Gajeel." "Lucy, so why did you do it?" "Let just say a friend of my got too noisy she being held until you were taking to meet them." "Hurray for new people." "You don't go out much, do you?" She nodded.

"As they talk on, the three rescuers settled in the plain for the night. But to their surprise, a cart was park and a woman came out."

"Welcome brave warriors to Cana fortune and bar!" Erza step up to Cana. "Excuse me but~" you want to know if Lucy safe in the future." "How do you~" "Simply, my cards know all." Gray cut in before Erza freak out. "If you know what happen, then you can tell me where I can find the girl~" "Who sing the lovey song you hear, just follow me in the morning and all be fine."

"As the night past through the sky and the first light of the day shine. The princess woke up to a purr."

"Kitty." She said as she turns to see Lissanna in her cat take over form. "Meow." Lucy place her hand under Lissanna's chin and tickle it. "Meow!" "So cute!" "What?!" Gajeel woke up from his sleep and fell from the branch of the tree he was sleeping on then landed on his head. "Owww!"

"While those two argues about adding a third component, the other group were at a bridge."

"Here we are!" Cana was suddenly bop on the head by Erza. "You say you take us to Lucy!" "I am, but first we must pick up an ally." "Mmmaaannnlllyy!" Elf appear in his king beast form landing at the ground. "Elf-nii!" "Mira-nee!" they hug then Elfman lift Mira and start spin. "Aaaah, who is he?" "Elfman is Mira's younger brother and guards the bridge." Gray then turn to Cana. "Is this the ally we need in our journey?" "Yeah, thought I only see glimpses of the future so don't ask why."

"While the brother and sister get caught up in time, the princess have a talk with the cat."

"So, you have the ability to transform into any animal and you chose a cat because..." "Because they are cute." "Idiots." Gajeel have to listen to them having a girl-talk until they reach a lake. "Okay cat, it was...nice that you came with us but this is as far as you go." Lissanna pause to think for a moment. "...okay, I hope we meet again." She hurry off to sunset, even thought it noon. "Bye-bye kitty!"

"Their quest almost complete, but now the other we will see."

"We will rest for a while then continue until sunset." The group was tire then a cheetah in a marathon. While they enjoy the scenery, they didn't notice that they were being stalked. "Nya!" Lissanna jump from a tree and pound on her siblings. "Mira-nee, Elf-nii!" "Lissanna!" "Let me guess, they're family." "Yes." Just as they getting use a new member, a voice was singing. "That voice..." Gray whisper to himself. "Oh seen Juvia woke up." Lisanna then tell them to follow her.

"They were heading to the lake but the princess was meeting her new fates."

Gajeel and Lucy were at the throne room waiting for whoever want Lucy. "So, why do they want me?" "Don't know, just here get my friend." Just then, Naruto and Hinata appear with Levy in chains. "Well you kept your promise, well you can have your girlfriend back." Naruto said before throwing Levy who yell. "We're not dating!" Gajeel grab her before she landed and head off but not before saying. "Shrimp is not my girlfriend!" Lucy then face the only two people in the room. "So, why am I here?" "Well, a friend of our have a crush on you and we want you to meet him. don't worry, we take you back home late." Hinata said. "More friend for me."

"The princess was happy to have a new friend but the knight know nothing about this and fear for the worst, while the demi-demon get to see the one who save him." "Yay!" * Bonkx6 "Sorry, force of habit."

As the gang walk to the edge of the shore, they see Juvia swaying her mermaid's tail on the surface of the water. "Hey Juvia!" Juvia and said Lisanna with others. "Lissanna, Juvia happy to see you again!" As Lissanna have Juvia greet everyone, while remember an unforgettable event. "Gray? Gray!" "Huh?" "Greet Juvia." "Hi here I'm-" "Gray-sama! We meet before, or I know of you because I've save you when your village was attack." Every on that didn't know that grasp. "Juvia was swinging nearly when fire was burning everything. I was going to go inside until Gray-sama was falling into the water. "Juvia grab Gray-sama before he drowns and took to shore him to heal, he was badly wounded. I sing to him to help him sleep thought he was gone one day while Juvia was getting food." "In my defense, I woke up and was running to my village to look for survives and forgot that someone has save me until I past the mountain rage." Silent was in the air until the sound of water breaking gain everyone attention. A boat was rowing across the lake and in it was Gajeel and Levy. "I can't believe you kidnaps a princess just to save me!" "Calm down, they won't do a thing to her. Plus, she wants to explore outside her tower." While they were arguing, they didn't notice the ice forming in the water, but they did notice the demonic aura of Erza with a ready to swing sword. "Where is Princess Lucy?!" Levy just hop on Gajeel and shiver. "She in the castle, but please don't hurt Gajeel, he did it to save me who was capture at the time!" She says to Erza. Mira thought of all kind of lovey dovey stuff that it happening. While Erza is accepting their words. "Okay then, you be helping us by rescuing her or face my rage." "Okay." They said quietly.

"They skate through the ice bridge toward the castle while defeating any guards on the way, unknown that the the princess's curse is broken."

In the castle, Naruto and Hinata were finish eating where the front doors burst open. "Give us back princess Lucy!" Hinata look at Naruto with a 'I-told-you-so' look on her face while he sighed. "Are you going to pay for the the doors?" Erza, who been tick off by the question, shouted, "NEVER!" "Well then, we better teach you a lesson." The head leaders release their magic, it force the others to shiver in fear. "Hey! What going on!" Natsu appear with devil horns and dragon wings with Lucy smiling. "They won't pay for the door they destoryed even thought we broke Lucy's curse." "Lucy, is this true?" "Yup, and it all thank to this hunk of cuteness." Lucy pat Natsu back. Erza suddenly bow to them as if they are gods. " I internally thankful for you have done, I will have the fineness in the land to fix it!" Gajeel mumble how he the better there is and Levy pat him while agreeing. "There no need; just don't _burst_ through others doors." Naruto joked and everyone laugh (get it, because he didn't say not to break them.) * cricket chirps * (Tough crow).

Happy fly down with a THE END sign saying, "and they all live happily ever after, The End."

5 hour

"Thank you very much for doing all those encore, I now have enough to get actors!" "No problem." "My back is killing me for holding the sign." happy complant as Natsu, Gray(who is in his boxers), Gajeel, and Elfman were braweling, Erza brought the costume, Levy and Lucy were reading books, Cana drinking beer, and Mira and Lissanna were passing out snack. Hinata was on top of Naruto who was wearing his cloak. "Okay guys, it time to head home." "Yay!"

Outside

"Hurry Carla, We going to miss the play!" said a small blue hair girl to a white cat. "Why did you want to see it Wendy when we just finish a job." "Because people say it is amazing." Wendy's eyes sparkle while Carla just sighs. _"Even thought I can take you there much faster with my wings, you want to try doing things for yourself. I hope we meet your older siblings soon so I could thank them before facing my mission."_ As they run toward the theater, Team Fairy Tail was in a hurry to reach their train thank to overdoing their sightseeing. Soon enough, the two were able crash, but thank to their special train, Wendy was able to grab Carla and spin through them like a leaf riding the winds through the forest. The other wide the spade as much as possible to get through at high speed. As the girls got close to them, Naurto took a sniff and was shock of seeing his little sister again. Hinata sense her mate sudden movement, active her to see similar magic traits of a family member and nodded to correct his suspicions. _"Finally, we found the last of our dragon sibling."_ Both pick up their speed with the others. "That was danger Wendy; you could have got everyone hurt. Are you even listening to me?" "Oh, sorry Carla. I thought I smelt my big bro and sis back there, but it was too weak to be them." * sigh * "Don't worry, this just mean they are closer that we think. But we better hurry if we want to see the play." Oh, that right!" When they get there, it was close for the day.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Battle of The Strongest: Starting Point

Night of the next day

Lucy was working on the next chapter of her book when Natsu and Happy got in through the window. "Hey Luce/Lushii." "* sigh*Hey guy." Natsu felt unease. "What wrong?" "It nothing." Lucy tried to hide it, but Natsu know her enough to tell the different. "Lucy." "Okay, I am getting close to finish the book when I realize that it continues on a book. I couldn't figure out how I'm ending it." "How does the story goes?" "Well, it about a boy who family was great warriors but he as a runt. Yet he gains a power that surpasses them but keep it a secret so he could escape to be free. Along his journey to become the strongest, he finds nakama who want to defeat an evil that destroy their homes." Natsu was amaze while Happy was munching on the fish. "Is he searching for peace? Then you were influence by 'The Gusty Ninja'." "Yeah, you can say that Happy." Natsu then got an idea. "Oi! I got it!" He then searches through Happy's bag and took out a book. The front of it has a sheathed katana sword, aura like flame were design into the scarce, with thorn like tips on the bladed side and end of it. The handle is made with strong blue wood, warp in blue silk ribbon, which was longer to give it a tail, and the guard is design look as flames like petals spiraling in both directions. As Lucy flip to the back, she saw the blade unsheathed and it is pure blue with a black shine. It laps over the scarce to form a x.

Lucy then look to the book spine with the title that is call "Apocalypse Chaos: Blade of Aura". "Okay, what so special about it?" Natsu fold his legs as he sits on her bed. "Well, that it is Naruto's first book and it basic on a true story, by his research." Natsu then took out a poster. "Beside, the reason I'm here is that the Fairy Tail festival (yes, I don't remember the real name) is coming and they have a Miss Fairy Tail contest. The cash prize is 100,000,000 jewels or gets to have a storage cloak form Naruto." Lucy imaging what she could by until Happy ruin it. "You Natsu want to see you in a bikini then beat those who see you with pervert faces so he could a battle of the strongest competition." Lucy then "Lucy Kick" Natsu to the wall before throwing Happy thought the window and shut it. "If you think of what Happy said, then I make you ride the train for days. GOT IT!" "Aye! I never do that to you!" Natsu freaking out thank to Happy. "Thought you will win it since Naruto is judging this year." An idea bolt on her head. "Good, because I have a winning plan."

A week later (She need time for her plan to be set)

The streets are fill with stands of all kinds, but the weirdest is on fire. "Get your fire foods, get them while they're blazing!" Natsu was overcooking his food again while Happy sell fish. "That what you're selling?" Lucy was across the same street with cakes and cookies. "At least I'm not using Erza's weakness to earn the most." "Well first, I told her that I make a big one later if she focusses on non-cake things. Second, my mom and me bake for fun." "Well good for you, let beat Stripper McIce Pant with the most sell."

Another street

Gray was shaving ice when he sneezes. "there no way I'll let you win, lizard tongue." He faces forward to see Juvia putting water balloon to be throw at target. Her prizes are hand-made knitting dolls. 'I didn't know she knitting." Just then, Levy pass through with a lot of books to her stand at the dead end of the street. 'this is a good idea to sell books when my bookshelves were overstuffed.' She didn't notice the loose stone and trips, but she and her books were caught by strong arms. "You should watch where you going, shrimp." Gajeel then carry Levy like a potato sack while holding her books by the other arm. "Hey,I'm not some luggage you can carry all the the time!" "Whatever shrimp, just be lucky my stand is over there as well." while the two bickering about, Jet and Droy saw how they are compatible to each other. With a sigh, they accept what going on and be ready for the worst.

In the main street

Naruto and Hinata are selling cinnamon ramens, which Erza eat with strawberry toppings, (just like regular ramen) and passing toys to the kids. The stand was pack, but they were able to keep up thank to their training. Naruto stop to sense how the others were doing, the Strauss siblings were selling cute doll of their takeover forms at a good rate (Even thought Elfman rant of manliness set them back by a bit), Cana trying to sell alcohols, but end up getting drunk. Gajeel bang a bunch of metal pieces and sell them as art which actually gain a lot of profit while Levy's books are taken to the speed of sound. The heat help Juvia and Grey with their stand while Lucy, Happy, and Natsu make their foods delicious which help near by stands. Wakaba use his smoke magic to cook his dishes while Marco teach Romeo techniques on using a wong-ton (the big Chinese pan/pot that move around on fire and flip the food). Laki use her wood make to make wooden mini-statues and Max has a sand-in-a-bottles stands while everyone else help out as they can. Naruto sense four member who rarely come. 'Heh, let's the games begin.'

Miss Fairy Tail contest

"Everyone, I'm so glad could make it! The battle of beaty between our female fairies, Let's start the Miss Fairy Tail contest!" Max said while appearing on the stage with a Mic. "I am Max, the sand wizard, and I will be your host!" He then point to Naruto, who was sit on the judges table. "For the first time, Naruto {chose a title}(the Malestrom/ Ace of fairy Tail/ Head of the Uzukaze) will judge the girl in the creativities of their preferment while you all vote for your favorite!" Naruto stand up to speak. "I'm not here to be a pervent (Except _to my wife all alone_ ), but to see the girls' artistic in their heart." he sat back down while Hinata try to hold her blood-lust and animal instinct to not go full beast on him. "Entry #1: the exotic beauty with a bottomless pit of a stomach, Cana Alberona!" The crow cheer as she smile sassy (I think) "Now it's time to appeal to the audience with your magic!" Cana trow her cards around her before they spun in a cyclone dome. "The cards are hiding Cana's body..." a pair of cards made wings break open it with Cana in a bikini. "She change into a swimsuit!" "I'll that that beer-money, thanks." Naruto hold up a 6.5 and a sign that said 'No drinking in a fight'. "It seen Cana's plan as got Naruto to remind her of her weakness!" "Whatever whiskers-kun." "Entry #2: She might be a newcomer, but her abilities are S class! Rain or shine, this woman will steal your heart, Juvia Locker!" _'May these feelings reach you, Gray-sama!'_ a wave of water surround her and when it fell, Juvia has change into a biniki (I don't get beauty contest). "She put on a performance the matches her swimsuit!" "Gray-sama, did you see?" Natsu laughed at the fact that Gray have a blooded nose which Juvia check it as a win. Naruto held a 7.0 and a sign that said 'No sex on the first date'. "That a good dating tips." "Yes, Juvia with follow Naruto-nii advice." Gray yell about that they are just friend (for now). "Entry #3:Everyone's favorite poster girl of the guild... Her beauty is known throughout the land, Mirajane!" the crow cheers loud for her. "Now, appeal to the audience!" "My specialty is transformation magic, so I'll transform!" She transform her head to Happy's and the crow anime-fall, next she change it to Gajeel's, who did a spit-take. Mira then change her to Kurama's non- human one. "I'm a fluffy fox with long ribbit ears, I'm so cute that it a crime." Kurama shot of Naruto's with the rest of the Tail-beasts holding him down. "I'm gonna kill that bitch if it the last thing I'll do." Naruto held a 5.0 and a 'Really? You know he like to be call hansome, not cute' sign as he try to stay up after that surprise summon. "It seen like the Tail-beasts are watching the show too." The female Tail-beasts hold up a 'I can't in the contest because of last year' sign. "It his fault for not sparring with me as promise." Kurama held a 'I was knock out' sign. "Entry #4: She needs no explanation... Titania!" Erza jump on the stage and the crow cheer again. "Erza Scarlet!" "I will show you all a very special Requip." Magic and dust cover as she change into a Goth Loli maid costume "That decide it." Naruto held a 8.5 and a 'you change into your seduction armor before going to Goth Loli, nice speed and control' sign. Max was speechless while the crowd grew silence was Erza nod her cheeky head. "I know that only you and Hinata will see it. So I'm must train harder." "Entry #5: the little fairy with cutes and intelligence, Levy McGarden!" Jet and Droy cheer her on. "Solid Script!" She form many words but the IRON one was eaten by Gajeel. "Thank for the meal, shrimp." Naruto hold a 7.5 and a 'don't feed your boyfriend' sign. "We're not dating!" (Yet)"Entry #6: the sexy sniper Bisca Moulin!" She throw coins in the sky. "Requip: The gunner" Then snipe them all in one shot. "Yee-haw!" "How cute!" Alzack said with heart in his eyes. Naruto hold a 8.0 and a 'When will you and Alzack start dating' sign. The two blush to Erza's hair color while becoming silent. "Entry #7: the girl of animals, Lisanna!" "I hope you like this. Takeover: Quetzalcoatl" Her arms become wings as her lower half transform to a serpent body. Naruto held a 9.0 and a 'good job on combining your Harpy's and Lamia's form, thought you might want to add more limbs for safety reason.' "New ideas can come in any form." "I'll work on that." "Entry #8: this kitty has a mighty roar when threated her love-ones, Hinata Uzukaze!" Hinata flew from above in her cat-form before transforming to her human-form as rain falling down, she spin and use her magic to move each drops away from her as if she was dancing (in that naruto episode). Naruto held a 9.5 and a heart sign with a drooping mouth. "You pretty much broke him." "Well, a little tease now and then help later on." 'I hope I can top that' "Entry #9: Our guild's super rookie! This upcoming star will sparkle with the guidance of Celestial Spirits! Lucy Heart-" "Don't say my last name!" "Go Lucy!" Natsu is holding a flag with Happy on his head with fans. "Now, appeal to the audience!" "Um, I'm going to do a cheer dance routine with my Spirits!" "Entry #8" "Hey! I'm not done appealing yet!" Evergreen appear from behind. "If you want a Fairy, then you want me. If you want beauty, then you want me. Yes, I am all you want! The winner is obviously me Evergreen!" A hand was gripping her shoulder from behind. "And you should wait your turn unless you want the 1000 years of pain Kii-san. (cue shiver spines) And beside, do you think that you and the rest of the thunder tribe can hide from a sensor, thought I was hoping you here for some fun. (cue WTF faces)." Naruto just lazy teleported back. "Continues." "Okay, here we go!" As Lucy start her routine, music start playing. "F-A-I-R-Y, T-A-I-L, Fairy Tail is a home for all!" She summon Virgo and Libra who join in. "Their quest to solve one big mystery lead to a grand adventure!" Her pomp-pomp start glowing in gold. "They're the best of the best when it come to bonds, Fairy Tail is my Family! Gggggoooooo Fairy Tail! YAY!" Naruto held a 10.0 and a winner sign. "Now it my turn!" Evergreen remove her glasses and turn the other girls into stone statues. Naruto held a 0.0 and 'DIE' sigh written in blood (Wait, that ketchup).


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Battle of the Strong: Knockout of the Three Gaurdians

After Laxus finish saying his plan

The Thunder Tribe left in a flash, Naruto head to scans the girls as Natsu yell about winning this battle and charge through, only for a barrier of Ruins with the same rule that stop Makarov has stop him like a brick wall. "I'm over 40? Why didn't anyone tell me?!" Naruto appear from behind bang him on the head. "Idiot! It probably your dragon slayer magic since it a lost magic." Naruto press his arm to the front only for the same thing to happen. "It look like you and me are staying as the rest try to defeat either Kii-san (mean tree because evergreens are tree) or Fried to let us out." Gray laugh at the fact Natsu is helpless while Elfman yell that he helps him save his manhood.

"You guys better not lost so easily because it will be too boring to win that way!" Natsu shout to them while Naruto talk with a card on his ear like a celly. "Yeah… I've heal him as best as I can. Jiji need to take better care of himself. Okay Obba-chan, see you in an hour or so." Soon the barrier show signs of battles that are happening. "Hey Naruto, why are they fighting each others?" "Simple, Fried step traps to make it more easily to cut the numbers." When a sign that Gray has lost to Bickslow, Natsu laugh so hard, that Gajeel stop eating from behind the counter. "Hey, what going on?" "Nothing much, just that the Thunder Tribe hold the girls in as hostage was everyone duke it out in a royal battle." "I better join in since I got nothing else to do." Gajeel head outside only to be slam against the barrier. "What the heck!" "Don't tell me you're over 40 too." Natsu said as Naruto shock his head. "Do I look over 40?!" "It because of our dragon slayer magic, since it a lost magic." Then Elfman lost to Evergreen. "I saw couples fights, but never to the death." "Wait! Those two are date?" "Actaully, it more like they're mean for each other by me and Hinata." "That doesn't mean you should force people to be a couple!"

Natsu head to where the girls are and try to melt Erza's stone prison. "Natsu, what you doing?" "What it look like? I'm freeing Erza so she could help me get into the fight." But instead of dripping, the stone is cracking. "Natsu! Are you trying to kill her?!" "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Happy! Get the glue!" "Aye sir!" "That won't work fool! We got to wield her back with your fire and my iron!" the crack spread and natsu bow in fear fast. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" the crack breaks and Erza was free. "I feel hot, Natsu!" She beat him up along with Gajeel while Naruto and Happy watch. "Now I got that out of my system, why am I half affected by Evergreen's magic?" "Probably because your right eye is artificialed, since it's an eyes contact spell." Naruto then head toward Hinata. "Which mean that the tapping sound I heard from Hime-chan came from inside." Naruto said as he smash the head off.

At the base of the neck was a hole, which Hinata pop out and jump on his should. "What took you so long?" Happy and Erza was shocked. "How?" "Before Kii-san froze me, I put a layer of magic around me then shrink down to move and try to get your attention." "Anyway Erza, look like you're on your own since Hime-chan is tried." "Thought I do have enough magic to get you a present, Swirl world." As Hinata activate her eyes, a hole in the air (like Kumai) was open and a naginata fell out. The staff part is grey and the blades look like yin and yang with silver ribbon were half tied and half loose at the base of each blade. "This is Counter Naginata, it is all made by my solid dragon slayer magic (ice, metal {he got upgraded}, crystal, earth, and wood) and is boosted with draconite stone to last a long time." "I pour my Yin-Yang magic to it the ability of both light and shadow, thought each come out from one of the blades but with mix when spin around." Erza's eyes twinkle at the new weapon. "I'll make sure to fulling use it as best as I can." "Just don't kill anyone, okay."

Few minutes later

Erza was jumping on the roof in search for an enemy when her instinct was on high alert. She dodges a shower of golden needles and face it point of origin. "How long did you return from being petrified? Well, fine by me. It just means I get to have fun tormenting you more!" "Evergreen!" "You really make me angry. Why are you the Fairy Queen, Titania? I am the #1 fairy!" Both glare at each other similar to two top alpha predators before Evergreen made the first move. Erza jump toward the fly brunette and try to slash her with Counter Naginata, only to miss. "As expect of you, Erza." "I never thought you would challenge me. Besides, it's Hinata's fault that I got that title (hinata got mad without know this like a 6th sence in her pride). But if I defeat you, then everyone will return to normal!" "Think you are up for it?" As Evergreen try her stone eyes magic (pm me the right name), Erza close her left eye. "That won't work!" She then swings Counter Naginata at her only to dogde it. "I see! I wasn't informed that you had an artificial eye. In that case… Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!" As she weeds through the needles, Erza start spinning her naginata. "Yin-Yang Mirror" a shield with the Yin-Yang symbol appear as she throw it forward while requip two swords and try to slash Ever again, only for her to dodge it. 'What? I never have done that attack before. It like I use Hound Blade that the moves just appear in my mind.' "Take this!" "Wait!" Erza start chasing Evergreen while manage to pick up Counter Naginata on the way. One attack as the other defense without a hit. "To think your defense could actually withstand this many needles even with mismatch weapons, impressive. But I wonder how you'll handle twice as many!" Erza deflect as many needles as she can, but some mange to cut through. "Hahahah, from today onwards, the title 'Tinania' belong to me! For I am the true fairy!" Erza was able to grab Counter Naginata and palce it on her back with a kick from her foot and then slash twice. "Holy Hell Cross" one black slash perpendicular to a white slash before the two spins toward Ever. "I-impossible!" then she dodge the attack, only for Erza to throw her two swords to the edge of her gloves which pin her to the wall of a column (I think). Erza landed in front of Evergreen. "While your actions are unforgivable, you're still a member of Fairy Tail. If you desire to call yourself 'Tinania' so badly, feel free to do so. Beside, Hinata wasn't talking about me but a reporter mishears us and somehow it ended to me…. If you cease this foolishness and return everyone to normal, I won't hurt you." "Hn, aren't you being a bit naïve here? My stone Eyes have another power." Erza walk up close to her. "Remote control." A pause and stop. "Now, bow before me! If you do not, I shall turn those petrified women into piles of dusts right away!" Erza was shock for a bit, but requip into her Heaven Wheel and bund of swords, which scared Evergreen. "Oh? If your persistence lies in winning or losing rather than your own life, then that fine by me. By taking your life, I shall put the soul of those crumbled maidens to rest." Evergreen scream out, only for Erza to punch her straight to her face (a punch line) "And that's how you bluff right to a skill ninja." "I surrender… but what Naruto say of your act is true." "'Sigh' I was drunk at the time and don't throw away any of my armor."

At the guild

"Well, I can see that Erza gain a buddy for Hound Blaze." "Yes Hime-chan, this just means she can use the rest of her parents' presents." The girls broke out of their stone prison and were catch up with the battle status. "Lucy!" "No, I will not fight." Natsu just carry Luck on his shoulders. "What you talking about, we going to take everyone out together!" "What about me?!" Happy cried while the couple tries to cheer him up. (Skip Laxus's speech) The group is on the roof to see a ring of thunder clouds surround the city. "Okay, that going too far." "I got this, Requip: Sniper Shot!" The moment Bisca breaks one of them, Naruto in front of her as he took most of a light bolt but the rest shock her into K.O. "Look like Laxus booby trap them to protect them from being destroy. And I barely was able to handle it power so I can't take them all while staying awake." They head back down and Levy start reading through books. "If I can decipher the runes in the barrier then I can able to rewrite it to lets you guys through." "Impressive Shrimp." Gajeel try to praise her for her skill, but was ignore. "Don't worry about it Gajeel, she just in her little world when she read or something like that, but you got her to say something." Hinata try to cheer him up as Naruto set up a plan. "Okay, we are here in the guild and by my guess, Laxus should be around the central to keep the clouds in orbit around the city." Naruto put chess pieces of a deck of cards, a book a star, three dragons (one of iron one with flames and one wearing a crown) a Yin-Yang symbol, a cat head, a paw print, demon winds, a rifle, and a master badge on the guild part of the map and a thunder bolt on the central. "Erza got Kii-san on the other side of town." Placing a shield and sword and a fairy wings pieces there. "While everyone else is all over the place." He places more pieces that match their magic. (Ice, beast horns, pistol, etc.) "Our best bet is to go in teams of two, but you must stay in the air to avoid trap just in case. Lucy and Lisanna will go to the market area with Happy since Lucy can't fly while Cana and Juvia go to the river side for a home field advantage." He moves their pieces to their objective. "Try locates either Freed or Bixlow but don't engage unless force to while Mira get Erza and then keep Laxus busy as Levy get us out so us dragon can finish this." Moving the rest into place. "12 players on the field." The barrier said as everyone think of how can it be. "It look like Mystogan is join the fight."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Battle of Fairy Tail: Mystogan

At the city's entrees

Mystogan walk down the silent road as he remember the first time arrive here.

 _Flashback_

 _The young Mystogan was walking through the forest near Magnolia when Naruto pop up from behind with Hinata on his head. "Hey Jellal, what you doing here?" Mystogan freak out a bit by what Naruto say. 'How did he know my name? Perhaps they're friends with my Earthland self.' "Well, I on a job to take out some bandits who at terrorize my client." Mystogan calm down and hope they brought it. "That strange, I thought the member of the council don't do jobs." Hinata responds and that got Naruto to think while Mystogan is sweating up a storm. Before he could counter the statement, a vortex appears and creates storm base winds. 'Oh no, the Anima has started sooner than I thought.' "Hinata, Jellal, I don't know what that is but that thing could cause damage to the area." Hinata grab on to Naruto's back and summon her wings as he grab Jellal then light up his feet to boost their speed when they take flight toward the vortex. As they land, Naruto release a large scroll and paint brush and start drawing runes while Hinata scan the Anima with her active eyes. "The vortex is actually a portal to anther wwooorrllldd! Naruto, Jellal has no magic inside of him!" Hinata stated as Naruto was confused and Mystogan feared of being capture. "Okay, I don't know who you are or why you're here, but you know how to seal the portal and are form a parallel world so we talk later." Mystogan seal up the Anima then tell them his story. "An Exceed, I didn't know about them, thought my soul was actually reborn into this body." "Hey Jellal, how about you join Fairy Tail to gain some Jewels to help your quest and we also help out. Thought you might want to cover your face to stay hidden since our Jellal upset his girlfriend by mistake." (Earthland Jellal and Erza fell like beating up Naruto.) "Okay, thought I barely stay and might need to make them fall asleep." "Welcome to our family Mystogan!"_

Return (in the center of Magnolia)

'I better slow them down until the dragon slayers are free.' Mystogan thought as he enters the church. "Mystogan, I was wondering when you will appear." Laxus said. "Laxus stop this; you are throwing everything you have!" "It too late now. Besides, I told him my plan and I'm ready to help and protect this guild." "If this is what you wanted, then I should play my part." Mystogan then places his staffs around as Laxus grin. "Let's the battle being."

Guild

"Well, let's hope Mystogan buy some time until backup arrives." Naruto says as he hold Natsu and Gajeel down from fighting each other. "I can't believe you send both Lucy AND Lisanna together!" "So?" "If Lucy find out that Lisanna has a crush on me, then she think I'm a play boy!" Natsu starts running in circle as the rest sweatdrop. "It more like the opposites will happen."

With team sky alpha

"So, I hear you have a crush on Natsu." Lucy say to Lisanna as they were flying around. "Who told you that?" "Happy." "Aye!" "Well I thought it was a crush, but Hinata told me that it more like siblings love. Sorry if it make you worries." "That okay, just hoping you not heartbroken. Where should we look?" "Yeah, where should we, where should we." The girls didn't have time to react with Bixlow's totem heads sock them in the gut. When Lisanna made contact with the ground she was teleported somewhere else thanks to Freed's runes. "Lissana!" "Lucy, watch out!" Happy grab her and flew to the roof of the building the moments the totem heads shoot them with magic bullets. "It's Bixlow!" Happy stated as Bixlow appear on a flag pole. "Hey there! So you're the newbie I've heard so much about?" And what's that suppose to mean? I got this certain feeling I'm not even want to know!" "The cosplay manic queen with an obsession for meat isn't it!" "Where the hell did you pick those up?!" (Natsu felt like beating someone up for making Lucy upset) "So what this? A cheerleader?" "Cheer(x5)!" Lucy is getting embarrass. "This is…" "Hey babies… Get her!" She and Happy start running to avoid the bullets shower. "Sorry about that, normally I'd go easy because you're new, but we got this little game going on right now, you see." "Do you really think Master will forgive you for doing doing that?" "I don't need Master's forgiveness, because when this game is over, Laxus will be the master!" more bullet where fire and Lucy back up fast enough before looking up. , I've got to take care of those flying things.' "Sagittarius" Lucy summon him with her key and he salute. "Did you call, Hello Hello?" "Ooh, its Celestial magic. And on top of it, your spirit is into cosplay as well." "The hell it is! Aim for those flying things and I help out okay?" "Roger that! Hello hello." Sagittarius shoots his arrow while Lucy shoots some Golden Bullets and both were able to destroy them. "Oh, babies! First you're frozen, and now you're smashed!" "All right!" "Mission accomplished! Hello hello."

"No… my babies…" "You want to surrender, now is your chance!" "Right now!" "Hello, Hello!" "Babies… My babies… Babies… As if!" "A magic blast appear form nowhere and hit Sagittarius. "Sagittarius!" "Hello hello… Looks like I need to take an emergency leave now…" "Oh no!" "There's a hobby shop underneath. It has a treasure trove of dolls." Just then, dolls float up in the air around Bixlow. "What are those?" "No matter how many dolls you destroy, it won't affect the soul entrapped under my manipulation!" "Souls?" "Bixlow uses magic that lets him possess dolls by infusing them with souls!" "So then, this time… Ka, my keys!" "I'll get them back!" Happy flew off to get her keys back but one of the dolls attack. He was able to block it in time with knight's armor but was push back, while Lucy dodge abunch of them in a funny way. I'm afraid there's no escape for you now. Sorry about this, cosplay girl! Your soul shall abide to Laxus' cause from now on! Circle formation!" a magic blast was aim for Lucy. "What... is this?" "Stop!" Before the blast hit her, Loke jump in and grab her to safety. "That's…" as the dust setting, Lucy started to open her eyes. "I wonder why… It seems like only I can go through the gate freely regardless of your will. This must be proof that our love has shattered and transcended the barrier between man and spirit." "Love? What nonsense are you talking about?" Lucy said as she was set down. "You're… Loke!" "It seems the time has come to keep my promise." "Loke!" "Loke! So you were indeed a Celestial Spirit! And now you bare your fangs at the one who kept your secret hidden all along." "He realized?" "He can see people's soul!" So you join the battle of Fairy Tail now… Huh?" "I don't really care that much about what's going on. I just won't forgive anyone who dares to harm my owner, Lucy, no matter what!" "Won't forgive? Comme on now, you've never beaten me once. See, not to mention I always held back when we fought! Let's have fun with this guy, just like old times. Babies!" the dolls head toward them.

"Lucy, stand back." "What are you saying?' Lucy said as she took her whip out of her bag then pours her magic into it to make it glow golden. "Celestial Spirits aren't shields. I'll fight alongside them! That's my style!" they look at each other with trust as Happy look confuse before said "You llllike him~" "No I don't cause I love Natsu." (Natsu feel like beatig Happy up) The dolls shoot more magic bullet and the trio dodges them. "I'll do something about the dolls. When there's an opening, Lucy, you go after Bixlow!" "Okay! Let's go, Happy!" "Aye!" As the dolls head toward them, Loke focus his magic. "Regulus, grant me power!" His hands were clad in lights as he smashes each dolls. "Wow! Awesome!" "He's a lion clad in light!" "It's futile! You can't land an attack on souls! Destroy as many of those as you want. They will just move over to new bodies. Go get them new babies!" before the dolls hit Lucy, Loke smash them again. "No matter how many come at us, I won't let them get near Lucy!" "Now's our chance!" "Aye sir!" "Golden Whip" Bixlow barely dodge that. "Whoa there… Don't freak me out like that, cosplay girl!" I already told you that's not it!" "Lucy, keep it up! Bixlow doesn't have a lot of combat strength!" "The hell was that, you bastard?" Lucy and Happy keep attacking. "Damn it…Guess I have no other choice." Bixlow remove his mask and hoodie. "Huh..." "It couldn't be…" "Figure Eyes" "Don't look into his eyes! All members of the Thunder Tribe have secondary magic in their eyes!" "Ever uses it as her main magic, but if you look into Bixlow's eyes, you will be turned into a doll, and your soul will obey his commands." "Seriously?" "Close call!" "Closing your eyes?" "Yup!" the dolls attack them as they can't see them to defend themsevle. "Both of you, don't open your eyes!" "Ahaha! No human on earth has ever beaten the combination of my Doll Possession and Figure Eyes!" "Lucy, I will go back momentarily, so you can fortify your defense with Horologium!" "You make it sound so simple. Beside he's taken all my keys away! Move over… I have faith in you, so let get him together." "Right! It's do or die now, Lucy! When I give the signal, open your eyes and charge in!" "But if I open my eyes…" "You have faith in me, right?" "Got it." Loke focus his magic again and ready to launch it. "Zenith of Regulus… Lion's Brilliance!" The area was cover in blinding light that Bixlow can't see. "My..My eyes!" "Lucy!" "Okay!" Lucy holds down Bixlow with her whip. "Loke… There's no way you can defeat me!" "I'm not the same as I was back then. Ever since meeting Lucy, I have awakened my dormant powers as a Celestial spirit. No… Meeting Lucy has made me stronger! I'm not like those dolls you manipulate! Love makes Spirits stronger! Reguluse Impact!" a Lion made of light launch from Loke and in-gulp Bixlow, finishing him while Happy cheer. "Thank you, Loki." "Look, Lucy…" Loke use his magic to make an 'I love Lucy' sign in the sky. "The light of love!" "Uh…" "When the wedding?" "Golden Lucy Kick" Happy was kick into the sky as Lucy lay down. "I need to rest." Loke handed her keys back to her. I'll always be here when need me.' "Just don't be soon flirty to me when Natsu is around." "Yeah, I know how hotheaded he is with his love ones." Loke flash back to the Celestial world.

Guild

"That my girl, she always kicking butt of the enemies!" Natsu laughed while Gajeel was dumbstruck. "Seriously, Bunny girl that strong!" "Yeah she is, haven't you hear of the turtle and the cheerleader!?" "It was the rabbit, plus the dumb bunny lost!" the two start brawling until Naruto bash their heads to the ground. "What did I said about fighting? If you want to beat each other up, then defeat Laxus first." Naruto toward Hinata. "Hey, lug nut." "Yeah." "Why do you call Luce Bunny girl?" "Because she has the body for a bunny suit." "Natsu's nose start bleeding. "Oi, Maelstrom broken your nose!"

"Tell me that you trick them into believe that their dragon magic is holding them here." Hinata look at Naruto with a curious look. "I have no other chooses, they will freak out that they are born in an old era." He said as he removes the rune-seals off his arm–the same arm he uses to test the barrier-then look at the score board/map. "Look like either Erza is a pervert or Kii-san tricks her into going to the men side of the wash house." "Yep, and Lisanna has landed with her siblings, I wonder if Freed smart enough to don't make Mira mad."

River bank

"That cosplaying freak! When I get my hand on him I'm…" "Calm down sis, he probably didn't see me or something." Mira and Lisanna were carrying through town. "Really, are you sure you not protect him because you lluuvvv him." "I don't know what you're talking about. Beside you might end up beating up your love." As the girls try to get the other to confess their love, Elfman start thinking how unmanly it is to deal with this. "Hey Elf-nii, you still mad that your _woman_ defeat you." "I don't know what you talking about." "Come on, you love her." "I think you two gets ugly babies." "That low Mira-nee, even for you." 'I blame the heads.' As the Staruss siblings reach the bank, Freed already defeat Cana while Juvia was out for taking out a cloud. "Laxus wish is that we finish traders off, so hat what I do." Freed ready his sword to strike, but a bunch of bladed feather got in his way.

(Basically, it the same as cannon but both Lisanna and Eflman were defeat.)

After the fight

"I knew it, Mira win with her loving words to the guy she loves." Elfman just drop some sand on his little sis's head. "No one like to be force into a shipping."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Battle of Fairy Tail: Lightening Dragon farewell

Guild

"I got it!" said Levy. "I was able to descript the Runes and reform them should you were able to get out." "Yata, I'm going to beat up Laxus and win this!" Natsu said as he start running, but hasn't move from his spot. "Hold on Natsu, first you and Gajeel will go in different routes while me and Hinata take the sky. Then fight carefully, don't let your guard down." Naruto then let go of Natsu as he ran out. "Don't worry about me, I be fine." Gajeel then walk up to naruto as both of their arm are cover in iron. "Make sure you finish any business before joining in." * Clang * "Got it Maelstrom." As Gajeel got close to Levy, he ruffles her hair. "You're stronger than you think Shrimp, don't forget." He then picks up the speed while she blush by the comment. 'What does he means by that?' "He llllikes you." "Ahhh! Why are you copying Happy Hina!" "It the truth." Hinata mumble as she pretends to kick a pebble.

The church, sometime later

Recap: Erza saw that Mystogan look like Jellal, which force him to leave. Natsu battle Laxus a bit (He use Ransen-fist when he grabs his wrist). Gajeel join in, which they find out that Laxus is a lightening Dragon Slayer. Laxus use Fairy Law (but fail since he pretends to hate them). Freed explain what happen. Erza ran out in her Lightening Empress armor telling Natsu to finish the battle as she aim to breack all the cloulds. /done

Naruto was focusing magic to his arms as Erza came out. "Naru-nii, what are you planning to do?" "I'm going to hit all of them in one go." "But you won't able to handle that much." "Don't worry; we are all connected by the same mark. Element Dragon: Canon!" Rainbow like magic form a dragon head, then a beam was launch by from the mouth. The beam then forms into a dragon that flies through all the clouds, breaking them. "Get ready for the aftershock everyone!" Erza wonder what he mean by that until electricity course through her body while she hear scream of the others in her head. "Naruto explains what happening!" "Well, I was working on a way to combine the clan powers together in an intense battle and use the Guild's mark as a marker. It calls bond boost thought I still working on some tinks to make sure it focuses on our clan." _"You should have told us ahead of times!"_ "Ouch, that gonna hurt for a while. Just be lucky Hinata going to heals."

In the sky, Hinata has finish counting everyone and prepare to heal them. "Yin-Yang Make: Thousands Heal Arrows" (the attack is like Thousands stabs in the DMC games) She shoot one arrow from her bow and it multiply in to many, each one hit each member and heel hem into a movable state. Hinata then fall down and was about to hit the ground, until Gray catch her in mid-air. "Thanks Gray, it looks like I overdo it. Thought it best not to tell Juvia about this for now." "Yeah, she can be clingy from time to time."

As they walk back, Nastu has just beaten Laxus with help by Gajeel (by taking a hit), Naruto have to drag his three Dragon Slayer brothers back to the Guild.

After Laxus left the guild to prepare to leave Magnolia

"mmmm mm mm mm mmm." Natsu said to Naruto, everyone sweatdrop at the scene. "If you were says 'Was that attack a new dragon slaying spell?" then that was it." That led to many anime drops. "Mmm mm, mmm mm." "Oh, well it call place name here Dragon: Cannon and it too difficult to manage if you don't have something to act as a barrel, since it damage your arms without one. I'm lucky to keep them." "You better teach us that soon or there will be pain." Gajeel said as his form a blade close to Naruto's neck. "Don't worries, as soon as I got the tools ready, you'll be destroying mountain in one shoot. Thought you be out like a light for the first few tries."

At the parade (music: Sonic Heroes) [yeah, I putting music in this story]

Laxus was watching his guild member preforms for the town. "What do you want Naruto?" the whiskered male step out of the shadow with a smile. "Nothing, just that boss wants to give you a farewell gift." The clone tosses a scroll to Laxus. "I bet this is the clan training pack that I heard about." "Well, there some lightening dragon technique you want to try out and a secret one that still need testing with one of boss's Fairy Card if we need you." Just then Naruto and Hinata were skateboarding through, using their magic to make ramps for tricks. As Makarov finish dance, the entire guild lifted their arm to do the guild hand symbol, the one Laxus made when he was a kid. "Jiji make us remember it, so see you next time." "Yeah, later chief."

Q&A

1\. Will there be more music? A: Yes

2\. Will Happy gain a Human form? A: Yes

3\. Is there a robot in the clan? A: And a hologram

4\. Does Naruto really use the Sword in his book? A: Back in the Element Nation

5\. Is there'll be time travel arcs? A: You know it

6\. is there more summon scroll? A: Yep

7\. Will Naruto use Element Dragon magic again? A: after the time skip

8\. I read some fanfiction that Natsu get poison fire dragon mode, does this one have it? A: It a secret

9\. What about his E.N.D form? A: Wait until the book is found

10\. Is Dragonite Stone can pierce through a dragon's scales? A: If Dragon Slaying Magic back it up


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: Eyes Technique and Training Tips

Moring

*BOOM *Natsu has just prank Bixlow and was dodging his attacks. "Why are you trying to hit me? I'm just doing you a favor!" "And I'm returning it, so hold still!" as Natsu run blindly, he step on ice and slip. "Circle Formation!" * Boom* "DARN IT GRAY!"

"That will keep him quiet for now on." Gray said as he heads back to bed. 'I so tire from yesterday.' As he lay on his back, Gray roll to the right and wrap his left arm to a pillow. 'This feel soft yet firm…. Wait a minute? What that sound?' Suddenly, two arms were wraps to his left as moaning was heard. "Yes Gray-sama…. More…" Gray opens his eyes and sees blue hair. 'I am groping Juvia, now where are we?' He looks around and sees himself on over the room. 'I better get chains for my arm.'

As Gray's arm is trap between Juvia's pillows, Naruto and Hinata woke up because natsu crash in to their room. "Dude, you in the wrong room." Naruto pick up Natsu and throw over a few houses into a window. *crash * "I told you it's was a bad idea!" "Remind me why this happen?" "Well…"

 _Flash back_

 _As Makarov was returning back his stuff, Natsu was yelling at Naruto. 'Why aren't you stopping Laxus? I thought you want the family to be together!" He punches him to the face, before being held back. "He decides this on his own and even if I want him to stay, I can't force him to since that only cause problem." Narutothen face the Thunder Tribe. "I know that you were only following order, thought I think it better if you join the clan as punishment." That causes a brawl._

Return (Mess hall)

"Moring" as the Heads head to the kitchen to cook Breakfast, everyone gang up toward the new members. "So, tell us how you know them?" Levy asks. "Like we would reveal something so privet." Ever responds. "Is that so Kii-san, because I think a cute nickname should be share out?" Erza smirk while Mira giggles. Evergreen break her glass and the shard cut her palm, but she was too angry to notice her bloody hands. "Ah Freed, you should do something before someone dies." Said Bixlow, Freed 'coughed' to get everyone attentions. "Well, it happen a month before their wedding."

 _Flashback / Year x782_

 _Naruto and Hinata were sparing in a plain. "Naru-kun, are you nervous for the wedding?" "A little bit. Why?" "Because you were biting your nails whenever someone mention it." "Oh." "Can you tell me what's wrong?" *sigh * "it just that our marriages means that we going to have children in the future and I'm afraid that I'm mess up as a father." They stop sparing as Hinata hold her mate's hands. "I know you have a rough childhood, put that mean you know what to avoid. Besides, we will do it together." "Thanks Hime, now let's deal with the trio hiding in the bushes." They turn to the side to see Freed, Bixlow, and Evergreen. "We're here to revenge Laxus-san's defeat!" Naruto sweat drop and tilt his head as Hinata giggle. "Okay, one, it been 5 years (I think) and two, are you gay?" Bixlow drop laughing as Freed's eye twitch and Ever just shake her head slowly. "I told you people will misunderstand you!" Bixlow laughed before Evergreen bonks him on the head. "It like the pot calling the kettle black! No, he not gay just has a senpai problem." She looks at Naruto's tone body and has lusts in her eyes. "Perhaps you should leave the kitty and date a real lady." Hinata throw a pebble toward Evergreen's forehead as she to her cat form and land on Naruto's shoulder. "He's mine!" "Sorry about my fiancé, she really clingy to me in a good way and hate girls who want me. Like the time she beat Erza, Mira, and Cana for seducing me. So I guess we're done, good bye" As they turn around, Naruto grab Hollow Saber to block Freed's rapier. "Hinata, you better let me handle this." She nodded as he charges at Freed hard and fast slashes. "I'm impress, you have the skill to support your magic, I would have invite you to join us if we weren't enemies." Naruto swing Hallow Saber and put his frond arm and elbow inside like a guard and block. "Sorry, but I want to avoid being under someone shadow. Especial since my childhood." He push Freed back, flip his sword to shovel the ground to create a dust screen and place it on his while grabbing Back katana saws before going on the offences. "So what Laxus said was true, you use three sword styles. But I use my sword to write Runes." Freed then create a barrier around Naruto. "Don't bother breaking through cause Freed's Runes are the strongest there is." Evergreen smirks. Naruto look at the runes and smiles while sheats. "I'm impress Freed, the runes combination is probably the best anyone can do, thought do you know why rune barriers are like buildings?" Question marks appear on their heads. "There only three things that are connected, the first are the materials, even thought just magic is good, sometimes you need to put a little sacrifice." Naruto poke one of his fingers with the tip of his canine. "Like blood for example. The seconds is how you combines them, thought I not a master yet, it still a strong combo." The blood that was leaking from his finger forms runes. "And the last one is the structure. I use a new method I made to boost it effect." All the runes form up and create the kanji word for 'break' before it wrap around his arm, and then punch the barrier into pieces. Freed was frozen in awe. "Now that, it time to continues our fight, so you better stay focus." Naruto said as he unsheathe Shifting Broad and dash towards Freed, both par each other swings, but Freed feel like he was blocking a large and heavy sword instead of a light weight one. "Come on Freed, this should be easy for you." Bixlow said as Naruto smile. "That because he never face a sword like Shifting Broad before." He then stop to catch his breath (He spar with Hinata too hard), which Freed use it as an opening to attack. Lucky, Naruto morph his sword to it buster mode use it as a shield to defend himself. That why it felt like I par against a masses sword."_

" _Yep, two different forms fit together like Yin and Yang mix together to create an unpredictable style. Thought I was hoping for you three were going to attack me as a team." "Circle Formation" "There it is." Naruto back flip to dodge the blast as he saw Bixlow's dolls in the air. "Bixlow! Why did you attack him like he's a big threat?" Ever complain. "Because he is one! I thought his soul was small because I didn't see it, but I relies that we in it." Bixlow said as Naruto dodge all of the attack then took out his revolvers. "They'll be perfect for target practices." Naruto said as he shoots each one down without a miss. 'Dam it, I better use my eyes.' He took out his mask, revealing his face. "Hey whiskers!" This got the soon to be tri prime hair color man tick off. "Only Hinata get to say that to me!" Naruto shouted before frozen stiff. "If you wonder why you can't move, it because you stare into my 'soul capture' eyes and your body is under my control." Bixlow start to laugh, not seeing that Naruto is turning on his Aura Drive to break free. "Whoa, that was closes. If you didn't mention that it focus on my soul, then I would be out already." He said as the others were shock. (Hinata's eyes were now closes) "What!? No one has broken through before!" "I told you my eye spell is more powerful than yours, now I can add a new statue to my collections. Ever took off her glasses and stare at Naruto, he notice his body is turning into stone. He begins to freak out as he becomes a statue. The Thunder Tribe thought they have won, until they saw aura escaping said statue before it laugh on the ground with Hinata. "You should have seen their face Nata-chan they thought they saw a ghost or something!" "I wish I could, but hearing their gaps make it that obvious to imagine." "Ya know, I should fight blindfolded to give them a fair chance."_

 _Evergreen was at boiling point before she snap when Naruto use his headband to cover his eyes. "Fairy Machingun: Leprechaun" She fire dozen upon dozen of needles at them. "Yike! Calm down Kii-san, are you trying to knock yourself out." "What did you say?" "Kii-san, it mean tree where I was born, and since evergreen is a type of tree so that be your nickname." A pause of silent was in the air compare to the calm before the storm. "Fairy Bomb: Gremlin" The whole place became a mine field as Bixlow chuckle at the respond before getting hit on the head by the derbies. Naruto was dodging left and right while Hinata was having tea. "What the Heck! WHAT WRONG WITH YOU KII-SAN!" Ever just increase the attack without a care. Then chuck of derbies float into the air before launching magic bullets to make it hard for him to dodge. "Freed, while we keep him busy, focus on finishing him!" Bixlow shouted, Freed focus most of his magic on his sword before thrust it forward to stab Naruto with just the air force enhance by magic. Dust and smoke cover the field and when it settles, they saw Naruto and Hinata in their beast form of their Titan-Beast magic. As the so call monster duo walk toward them in a predator like way, the others fall to the ground in fear before only see the image of Hinata's pinwheel-eyes (someone PM me the Japan version of the name).They woke up as if they were in a dream and see Naruto yelling at Hinata (Human form). "… You lucky that you didn't use Nightmare Terror (Tsukuyomi) or they would never recover on their own!" "I'm sorry, it just they become a bit too reckless. Plus we should eat soon." They both hug each other while the rest was wonder on what happen. "If you were wonder on what you have saw, I had place a illusion on you the moment our eyes were connected, thought your sight was blurring during the fight to have notice." "Yep, my hime is awesome." The two cuddle each other and were in a daze while Freed release a dark aura and one of his eye become dark. "No one will_ _ **Disrespect my TEAM!"**_ _He turns into his demon form and rush them to finish the battle. Bixlow something shouts out to Freed. "Watch out!" But it was too late, the moment he was close, both Naruto and Hinata transform to their Beast form and slam Freed to the ground with just a palm from each. "_ _ **If you want a bento Hinata made, just ask.**_ _" "_ _ **You know they want to make another hit.**_ _" 'Are they that easy to trick."_

 _Kai_

"So, did you get to eat the bento?" **Slam!** "Serially Natsu, a course they eat them or they'll be afraid of their cooking." Erza said after breaking the table (which reform thanks to the rune seals) with Natsu head. "So, you guys talking about that fight before our marriage?" Everyong freeze by the fear of punishment. "It's okay, but now we eat breakfast."

The Thunder Tribe something in meal time eats, fast or starves for training.

An hour later

The Uzukaze clan was in the training field, they're in their training suit. Thought over the years, some made hole and cut to make it feel better and all add other clothes to cover privet parts thank to puberty. Right now they are dodging attacks of their leaders. "Bixlow, Kii-san, you two should on strengthen your body just in case if the enemies manage to take a hint, you can take it and continues fighting!" Naruto shout as he throws Kunias at them. "And Freed, we thinking you should learn our seal technique to help you improve your rune magic!" Hinata follow while launching rockets, thought many could hear them through the cross fire and the screaming of trying to stay alive.

After hour of dodging, every one spilt-up and work on their side-project. Hinata get Ever and Bixlow some training weight as they start with pushups. "I know this supposed to help us, but I don't want to be looking like a man." Evergreen complain as she saw Elfman walking on his hands as he carrying some rocks on his feet while balancing them. "Well, Elfman is like that because he wants to. Thought we only building your muscles to be long and lean without affect your speed and mass. But you also need to learn hand to hand combat in case you're low in magic something close." Hinata said while Bixlow thought of something. "How do you and Naruto make love if you not human?" He got slam as Hinata's face is red from embarrassment and anger. "That is something private, so please don't mention it again!" 'Did he know about them?'

A different spot

Naruto have some painting supply ready for Kanji practice. "All right Freed, the key of drawing Kanji is to control the force and motion of your stride. If make one simple mistake, the result could be any. From a world ending bomb to a new medic seal, lucky the runes act like a safety trigger, turning it off if it doesn't match the job." Naruto finish explaining the cash course to Freed as Levy read through books of all kinds of Kanji symbols. "Sorry for my rudeness, but I don't get how this is better than normal stander?" Freed ask with confusion, Levy Levy explain first since Naruto is the look and do type. "It because we can connect more than one spells together without worry, and thought I prefer runes, a little change isn't so bad if you like it." "What she says, plus you can preset it as a time bomb or something like that." And when Naruto walk away to cheack on the others, Levy gets close to Freed and whisper. "I think he try bring a piece of his old life with him." * zoom, cling * a card flew past Levy and stop on the tree, Freed walk up and get it while Levy was stiff in fear. "Hn, it said 'I can hear you' and I think Gajeel is fighting him." Then a piece of an iron sword landed closet to them. "You better make it was."


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Jason's report (and a few special surprises)

A week later

Lucy was walk into the Guild's doors when she notices many of the members going crazy, Gajeel wearing a white suit and carrying a base guitar is one. "Hello Lucy." Mira appear from behind and greet Lucy, who greet back. "Hey Mira, what's going on?" "Well, we going to get interview tomorrow, so everyone is a little * crash* a lot nervous." "How important can this interview will be?" "The reporter is from the weekly mages magazine, so it a big deal. Excuse me for this, but I need to practice for tomorrow." Mira said as she transform to a bunny suit and is holding her guitar while walk away with Lisanna following her. "Mira-nee, you shouldn't dress like that in public!" Lucy just sweat drop at the site. 'I think Naruto and Hinata help them too much.'

"Hey Luce!" Natsu yell as he ran to her. "I need to talk to you at the big tree near the guild tomorrow night." He then ran with Gray behind him. "Get back here you flaming idiot!" Lucy wonders what Natsu want to talk about. "Hey, Naru-kun, isn't that the tree you propose to me for the wedding?" "You're right Hina-chan, I think Natsu is just following his big bro footsteps again." This got Lucy to freak out. 'Calm down Lucy, this is Natsu we are talking about. He properly needs help with blackmailing the guild again. Besides, he'll be focus on the reporter who makes him sound bad.' She just enjoy the day at the bar before heading home.

Lucy House

Lucy was walking inside and prepares to take a bath when she hears running water, yet she didn't have gone to the bathroom since morning. 'If that a male in there, I will 'Lucy Kick' him on the balls and through the wall on full power. Unless it Natsu, then I just yell at him and avoid looking down at his body.' As she opens the door, she saw Hinata (HF) in a Lavender Robe and with hair care products. "Hey Lucy-san." "Hey Hinata, where Naruto." "He carding of your boyfriend so we can have a spa night." "Oh."

Somewhere in town

"Fire Dragon: Iron Fist" "Storm Dragon: Talon" Natsu was kick back as Naruto advances for another attack. "Ice Dragon: Wings attack" Natsu dodge it. "What the big deal Big Bro, why can I sleep with Lucy tonight?" "Because Hinata say so, so man up and fight me!" "I'm going to beat you down, Fire Dragon: Brilliants Flames!" "Earth Dragon: Roar" let's just say Naruto could have stayed all night if he didn't place repair seals in the towns. "My cabbages!" (Yes he's in it)

With the girls

The two were in the bath tub as Hinata scrub Lucy's hair. "Oh my, your hair is soft. You must have taken care of it really good." Hinata compliment as she lead forward. "Yes, it is…. Thought your breasts are softer." Lucy mumbles the last part. "I know they are, but don't look down on your since Natsu choose you for your heart." Hinata said as she feels Lucy's. "Kyaa! How did you…" "My cat ears has good hearing, thought can I tell you a secret?" Lucy just nodded as she moves her ear close to Hinata's mouth. "My chest is actually bigger than it seens." She whispers. "I don't believe you." "If you want proof, then I can show you. Kai!" After Hinata release the spell, her cup size change from B's to DD's. "….. Okay, first, you got to teach me that since my body gets stuck in narrow path. And second, is your south also bigger." "Well, no because you need a lot of control since the effect it likes the pain of binding them if done wrong, and yes they are bubble like."

After they finish bathing dry up and put one bath robes. Hinata did Lucy hair. "And if you do this before bed when you have the time, you won't get bed hair and reduce the spilt hair to zero." Hinata said as she wrapped Lucy's hair in a towel. "Where do you learn this, 'cause it feels like something a mother would do their daughter." When Lucy turns around and face Hinata, she saw her sad face. "What wrong?" "It just- my mom teach me this when I was young, we always do this at least once a month before my training. She, along with my father, stops showing love to me because the elder of my former clan say so. Perhaps if they were bolder, then I wouldn't have died that day. I only hope that my younger sister could break the curse of the branch." Lucy just hugs her while rubbing small circle on her back to calm her down. "There, there. You sister is probably happy living her life." "I guess so, she probably on a date with the third Hokage's grandson who respects Ruto-kun as a big brother right now."

Konoha (sneack peck at future arcs)

"Achoo!" "You ok Hanabi." "I'm good Konohamaru, I guess Hinata-onii-chan was talking about my and you date which it strange since she not here to know." "I bet boss told her at one point in their new home, better keep this away from the 7th Hokage or else she go into fonding big bro mode which is more dangerous since she has three buns in her oven." * Crash* "Konohamaru! Hanabi!" "Too late, run!"

Back home

"Okay, *sweat drop* I'm going to change in the bathroom." Lucy grabs her night clothes and walk out of her room, she returns in a black shirt and white shorts. Lucy saw Hinata in a PJ and release the spell for her bottom to be at full size. "You don't mind if I sleep with you tonight?" "Sure, I just hope our men don't do anything dumb."

Sometime in the middle of the night

Hinata woke up feeling tired. She looks through the window and sees a new moon. 'A lunar eclipse, and one of you seen draw to it.' Her stomach pop out of her shirt, shown to be pregnant. 'It been a while since you been out, but I promise your father will know of you three. I just hope he love you even if you remind him of his _formal_ family.' Hinata then hidden her stomach with her spell before cuddleing with Lucy as she fell to sleep. 'Naruto-kun love to have a family, but will him still damage heart force him to abandons us, or will his dream of having a true family help him stay.' Unknow to her, a person was hidden in the room before puff into smoke.

Morning

Lucy wakes up from her only to be pulled down. 'I forgot that Hinata like to overslept from time to time.' She turns around to see that it was late. "Hinata, Wake up! We're going to be late!" "Hum, 5 more minutes…" "* sigh*Okay, don't blame me if Naruto starts hating you." This got her to change in 10 seconds flat. "Hurry up or I leave you behind!" Lucy tries as fast as she can to put on her clothes and summon Cancer to do her hair. "Ok, I'm ready to go, put I think we will be late." "Don't worries, cause I got a shortcut. Whirl World" a portal was open to a personal dimension and the two walk in, thought Lucy was a little surprise by this. "So Hinata, why didn't you shown this to us before?" "Because every time I do a spell that needed my eyes, they bleed a bit." Hinata then show Lucy the blood is leaking from her eye sockets. "Kya! Why you do that then?!" "Don't worry, as long I don't do it so much at once, then I can keep it under control." "Okay then, thought is there a way to stop that?" "Well, I just need to replace my eyes with ones that have Sharigan, but the only one I want to have implant into me has disappear the last time me and Nato-kun visit the element nations. So I'll wait for a bit since those eyes were from someone that likes a brother to us." Lucy feels calmer that the head will give them some more clues to their hidden past when it feels right. 'I better tell the others about this when it feel rights, thought I hope those eyes will be found.'

At the Guild

The two girls come out of the portal, but they saw Naruto and Natsu hanging by a rope. "Crazy, isn't it. I find them like that and was sleeps fighting for a while, so I leave them alone and prepare the guild for today." Mira said as she comes out from the guild's doors. "So, what have you gals do last night?" "Oh, we have a spa night. Plus," Lucy move close to Mira's ear. "Hinata use a spell to hide her figure, thought she now plan on using it in battle." Lucy whisper, Mira then is Hinata true Human form and smile. "I'm happy you become more revealing of whom you really are," she says as she walk up to Hinata, before grabbing her shoulder and shake her. "but, you must invite the rest of the girls so we can have a girl's night out! Okay?" "Sure… just… stop… shaking… me…!" Hinata try to say. "Oops, sorry. Just remember for now on." Sweat drop for being weird. "Well then Mira-san, I think you should wake them up." Hinata said as she wink at Mira how nodded and use her magic to launch water at the men. Lucy just realizes that Mira ask Juvia for tips on water magic, not having Gruvia be real.

Noon

"Ccooooollll!" Jason shouted at everything that is going on. Nastu want to beat him up, Juvia help Gray find his pants, Erza talk about her bunny suit, Team Shadow Gear was in a love triangle ( in the media eyes) and Cana still looking for a boyfriend, while Lucy was force to use her trump card. So she asks Naruto and Hinata to strand for time. "So this is Hinata's true human form, COOOOLLLL!""Yes, I was a bit shy but now I don't need to hide myself since my big strong honey bum to beat up any perverts." "That's right, beside, I don't care my hime is as flat as a board as long that she still love me." "Coooool!" Jason also got more info on which shipping pairing is a go. Then Mira sing her song and head back in, Lucy then come out in a bunny suit to play with Mira, only for Gajeel to appear. "If you here for the she-demon then she a bit tie up so I'll take her place." As he sits down, he faces Lucy. "Yo Bunny girl, dance or else." She has no choice but to do as he say as he play. While most of the gang cheer Gajeel on, Lucy mouthed 'Help me'. Luckily Natsu see it. "Hey, that's the worst song I have hear, what the heck is sho do bi da co!" * Bang* he been hit by a metal bass as Gajeel forgot to remove the harmonica as he try to shout back. As the two jump in the air toward each, Naruto got between them and smash their head together before drag them on stage. "Gray, get up here!" said stripper crowdedly walk up stage as Naruto wake up his two dragon sibling as he get Gajeel's bass with his magic strings and unseal an acutisco guitar from one of his card. "Natsu, lead guitar. Gajeel, bass. Grey, drums. We're playing No Scared." He then tosses the instruments in his hands to their players as Grey ice make a drum kit, before Naruto speak into the mike. "I hope you like what we do."

Song: No Scared by One Ok Rock

The screen above them turn on as a stranger in a kimoto was standing on a cliff, his hair is white on the top half and black on the bottom. He saw an army of monster on the plains below before putting his right hand into a gauntlet, which was gripping a handle, and unsheathing a sword, which is part gun. He point at his enemies then jump forward, as he fall, he shot at the monsters from below before he start slicing and dicing monsters that were flying toward him. A long snake climbs the wall and try to eat him, only for him to jump from the cliff's side and run on the snake back, pushing his gun sword through it skin and run down it spine, tearing and shooting it in half. (He reload the slots on the go as it morph into rapid mode.) As he crash landed, the force push most of the beasts a few yards away as the hero reverse grip his weapon and slash in a 108o slash and cut through all the monsters within a 10 yards radius. He then dash forward while slashing and shooting those in his way, but a giant beast landed in front of him with force, which force him to let go of his gun sword. Thinking that he is defenseless, the creature attack, only for the hero to use his gauntlet to punch it back with unbelievable strength. The gun sword fell back to the ground before being picks up by his left hand as he reloads in a flash. The hero continues to attack all the monsters in his sight as he added hand strike to his attacks for extra boost. A huge monster sprouts out of the ground and create a wave of earth toward him. He cut and smash through each one until a boulder made of metal and crystal fall toward him, he clash his blade with it before punch it with his gauntlet to give it extra force to cut it in half. The warrior position himself as if he swinging his sword, but with one hand as the other form a fist with the gauntlet to prepare a jab and load a bullet. Both sides dash toward each other to finish each other. While the monster tries to smash him to the ground, the hero dodges it and swings his blade at the chest. He uses his gauntlet to add more force, and when the attack was halfway through, he releases the bullet and it pierce through. After they past each other, the beast have a hole in it chest which a line was show as it top half side down from it bottom. The hero sheaths his gun sword and remove his gauntlet in one go before he walk away.

End song

"Coooooolll!" Jason was amaze of the preferment. Juvia try many time to get to her 'Grey-sama', only for Hinata to stop her as a bodyguard. Mira hop into the hall as she was tie up like a hostage, which her siblings try to free her. Jason now notices Lucy and interviews her. And before he left the brawl going guild, Naruto slip a piece of paper in Jason pocket for the article.

Night time

Lucy was at the tree, dress to impress, waiting for Natsu. Speaking of the pink (growl) _salmon_ haired boy, he was carrying a shove. "Hey Luce! Why are you dress like that?" "A-are you going to propose to me?" "Huh, where did you get that?" "Naruto and Hinata said that he propose to her here so I thought you will do the same." Natsu start laughing on the ground roling and in pain on his side. "Lucy Kick" That got him to stay focus. "Sorry Luce, it just I follow them me way. Thought, I need you to summon Virgo to dig out a box full with embarrassing pictures of everyone that is around here if I hear right about; we could go on a date if you want." Lucy just sighs, the only one to notice that both were trick into this prank.

When the new magazine came out, the top part of cover show the consort while the bottom show the known couples of Fairy Tail and who have a crush on someone in the guild. This got the heads to dodge everyone with a lightening bolt hitting them once in a while.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: Guild Alliances and Dragon Siblings

Fairy Tail (a week later)

Team Natsu arrived to the guild a (almost) successful mission when they saw that there a huge board with names of dark guilds. "Hey Mira, what going on?" Lucy asks. "Well one of the Balam alliance's leader guilds has started to move and the council decided for us and other guilds to form our own." The name Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart, and Tartaros. "It a good thing I have spies in all three heads." Naruto said which silent the guild. "WHY DID'NT YOU TELL US BEFORE?!" "Simple, I won't want their cover to be blow." *anime fall* "anyways, Naru-kun and I are going somewhere for important clan business but will come to the alliance as soon as we are done."

At Blue Pegasus's Guild

As they enter the building they were greeted by the tri-men, but the moment they flirt with Lucy, Natsu chase them around. Then Ichiya appear and the Tri-men dance with him funny. Erza just kick him to the front door after he sniffs her, only for him to return with an ice head and sever high speed ice birds, which Gray use Ice God: White Mirror to protect himself. "Well, well. It seems that Ice Make: Sonic Eagle wasn't fast enough." "Lyon!" the two brothers of training glare at each other while Lucy was wrap up by the rug she was standing on. "Puppet String: Rug Doll" "Sherri! You also in a guild!" "We from Lamia Scale, I think Yuka have told your pink haired fire craved boyfriend." Erza then slam Natsu to the floor thought she missed Gray and Lyon attacking each other with the same technique. "Ice Make: Rasengan" Before the two spheres collided, a stone wall form between them and stop the crossfire. "The point of this alliance is to work together, not battle each other." Jura said as he walks toward them. "Thought the fact that there other Uzukazes with us as well." Happy flew up to him to ask something. "When to you meet Naruto and Hinata?" "It was when he gains his earth dragon magic." "Chaos Emerald." Ichiya thenrecover and sat up. "I too knew Naruto and Hinata-chan."

 _Flashback (2 years ago)_

 _Naruto and Hinata had just entered Blue Pegasus and saw Master Bob at the bar."Hey there, master Bob!" they sit a seat away from him."Hey Naru-chan, Hina-chan, you both grow handsome and beautiful. ~" They push a seat furred as they drop the package. As Master Bob tell story of his adventure of his teen's years, the Trimen start flirting with Hinata, which got Naruto to beat them up. Hinata then shiver like someone was too close to her. "*sniff sniff* Mens~" "KKAAAAIIIII!" Hinata Saw Ichiya and just sock him in the head before turning into her cat form and fly straight into Naruto chest (Who has Ren under one of his foot, spinning Eve with his left hand by the collar, and arm choke Hibiki with his right) . Letting go of his prey, Naruto try to calm his soon to be wife. "What is it Hime?" "Some pervert was sniffing me weirdly so I sock him in the face before running to you!" "There there, I will protect you. Now let's go before more of them shown up."_

 _An hour later_

 _"Hinata, why did youbuy so many clothes?" Naruto said as he carries a mountain load of clothes while Hinata only has a small bag. "Well a girl needs to be ready for anything and right now I needed new clothes. And if you be a good boy, I will give you something special tonight." Naruto's nose start leaking blood but before he could say something, the Trimen shown up with Jenny (who thinks Naruto is a hottie). "Naruto-san, Hinata-chan, someone took Ichiya-sama!" Hibiki shout so close that he was bonk on the head with a toy hammer (Hinata carry one for cases like this)."Now that is settle, WHO'S ICHIYA!" Naruot yell the last part at Hibiki ear for payback as Ren pull up a picture of his sensei, which Hinata draw Yang and pound on it before repeatedly stab it while saying "pervert" many time. "Okay, I will help you, but this strawberry guy needs to stay away from my Hime, got it?" "Naruto-san, he's call Ichiya, not Ichigo (strawberry)." Eve try fix this mistake, only to get a death glare from Naruto."So where are we heading?" "Red Princess, our guild's rival." Hibiki said as he recovers his hearing. Jenny, on the other hand, leaned on Naruto in a very sexy way. "How about after the recues, we could get dinner together?" Naruto, who don't know when someone is flirting on him, did what on his mind. "Sure, we all should party as a group, believe it!" Hinata then hit her with a bigger toy hammer that leave a bump. "Let's go before something bad will happen._

 _Red Princess (read the thunder tribe side story manga for a Vision)_

 _As the master was sipping her tea, the door was force open and Naruto walk forward. "Okay, give us strawberry guy or we make out you. Naruto reflect an attack with his bare hand. "If you want Icichya-chan, then you have to defeat us." 'Love is weird in many forms.' Naruto thought as he was up against the Maidens Quartet. He throws shurikens cover with his dragon slayer magic to test them. The armor Viking punches them away. She was armor with the elements that Naruto have. "A muti-element base armor, now that going to be a challage." He took out Fusion Sword and charge straight toward her. "14-elament dragon: Smash slash" he thrush the sword into the ground and arc blades made of elements head toward the armor mage. "Defend and absorb." The prophet looking mage stop the attack with her staff. "Okay, if she stop my attack, then the girl with the sweater can-" "Element Make: Whale" "Yup, Fairy Card: Buzz Saw" Naruto was able to cut through the attack. But he has to use Fusion Sword to block an attack from the side by the ninja looking mage. "Let me guess Unison Raid." The ninja jump away before all four girls attack him at the same time. "Unison Raid" After the spell was finish, Naruto appear to be unscratched, and the same can't be for his clothes, since only a rag is left to cover his manhood. "Oh man, and I just got this fix for my size." Naruto turn around to see the female mages blush. "If you need clothes, we could lead you some for a date." Naruto shiver when he heard the d-word. "You just release the beast inside my girlfriend and now she is after you souls." And just like that, Hinata transform and attack. Naruto manage to stop her, and after a bit of talking, Ichiya is free and the couple left by wings._

 _Return_

"And that how we meet." Ichiya finish his tale while almost everyone talks about the missing member of the fourth guild. "Hey, listen to Ichiya-sama." "No, it my fault for not focusing on the mission. Which is why I need to join the Uzukage clan." "Ichiya-sama!" "Kyaa!" everyone turn to see Wendy, who trip on the rug in a cute, yet funny way. 'Is she the fourth party?' Wendy got up. "My name is Wendy Marvel of Cait shelter, I hope we can be great friends!" everyone thought of how a Guild sends a young girl to a big mission. "If you were think that she came alone, then you're wrong." Carla came through the door flying while carrying a bag. "Carla! Why are you here?" "Well first you left your medics pack at home so I have to bring it along, and second, you too young to go alone." "But I want to prove that I can take care of myself." "I know, it just that we always do things together." "Oh Carla." The two hug it out, then the Tri-men flirt with them. "Wait, you flirt with kids and cats too." Lucy shouts at them before three fish hit them hard that knock them out. "Lushi." Lucy looks down to see Happy, who was holding a fish. 'Could you give this to Carla?" Happy look like he is in love. 'He always makes fun of other love, now it time for payback.' "You're in lloooovvee!" "Hey, that my line you copy cat!" Carla turns to see Happy and her mind start to wander off.

 _Future sight_

 _Carla woke up on a bed and turn toward a mirror to see an adult human version of herself. 'What going on?' she sniff the air to find something delicious and walk to the kitchen to find a blue haired man cooking fish as their tea and biscuits on the table. 'He kind of cute and handsome.' "Really, fish in the morning?" "You know me, since you are my wife." "I just lucky you can cook other food."_

Return

Carla's head turn red as she shakes out the thought, which Wendy notice. "What wrong Carla?" "Nothing, just my mind has gone blank for a bit." "I knew it!" Natsu was looking into Wendy's bag when he took out her upgraded training suit. "Dude, I didn't know you're into that." Gray try to joke about what happen but the two idiots were hit by fire boosted metal poles that came through the roof. "…" after the weird moment past, Erza take a closer look to see some writing. One says 'don't go looking into someone else's bag like a stalker!' while the other say, 'really? Are you trying to scare out our clan sister away?' Which cause Natsu to speak, "sheens Naruto, how did you know what we doing? Did Hinata help you?" the name of those two got Wendy to shake Natsu crazy. "You know where Aniki and and Aneki are?!" "Calm down Wendy! They won't be here." "She right, they going to come later on after finishing some business." "Sorry to interfere but we should get going." "Last one there is the weak link!" and the rest go by main.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: A Village Hidden by the Scales and Oracion Seis

Naruto and Hinata were walking into a forest/mountain range after Naruto launch some metal poles into the sky. "Are you should that was a good idea?" "Believe me; Natsu and Gray were bound to scare Wendy at some point. I'm just glad I get to sit my little dragon sister again." The two found themselves in a field with rock shape as scales. As they walk through, they saw the gates of a village.

The moment they step through; a bullet was shot in front of them. "Halt, no one enters without identifying themselves!" "We are Naruto and Hinata Uzukaze, heads of the Uzukaze clan and member of Fairy Tail. We here to meet Striker and Blades!" Just then a blur came to them as a girl the same age as Striker, (around 16 by now) she hold a pistol aiming toward them as she carries all kinds of guns and ammos, which mean she strong, in her pack. "I can't let you to move until the others say so." "Calm down Trickshot, they are onii-chan and onee-chan." Striker appear behind her in a hug. "Oh, sorry. I just overprotected of the village and fear for the worst." "Come one, Senpai was finishing the sword you design for."

As the four walk to the outskirt, the heirs finds out that Striker and Blades came back to the ruin of their village to find a dark guild has taking over, Trickshot was a prisoner to them three her parents were kill when she six and found the ruin the month before she was caught. They were able to free her and her skill of guns, since her parents use to own a gun shop; they were able to take care of them. With no way to go, she stays with them and help as best as she could. Thought the two young ones show signs of love show that they have dated for a while.

"We're here!" Striker shout as they were in front of the cave enters with a blacksmith house. Blade came out of the house cleaning his hands. "Ah, Naruto-san, Hinata-san what brought you here?" "We were hoping to get Petal Shine if it's finish." "Ah, yes. I was about to finish coating it when I forgot to get the guard and sheathe painted." "Lucky us, we get to see the final touch."

As the five walk into the cave Hinata ask a question. "Excuse me, but I thought it was hard to change the shape of Dragon-nite stone?" "Well in it pure form, it need a technique if you don't use force. But coated on an unbounded weapon is much easier if you don't use magic." "Well I can't believe that it made out of dragon scales." Naruto randomly shout. "That because most dragon use the mountain pit as a place to molt into new scale." "Yup, it dead skin in there." Striker explain with Trickshot pointing to an opening that lead to a lake of molten Dragon-nite stone, before throwing a bucket and grabbing some for the project. "Some, how do you put it into a weapon?" Hinata ask when they are at the workshop. "Well first, you drill some dimples to let the stone get a grip. But there a balance or else everything will fall apart." Blades explain as he dips two blades into the tug of molten Dragon-nite stone. "Then you must hurry and finish the rest of the part with care." Striker says as he finishes detailing the guards. "After that, you need to hammer in any bumps and dents that were form uneven before the liquid become solid.' Said Trickshot as she wraps ribbons on one of the handles." "And last but not least, you need to show that you can wield it into battle and handle any power it has." The three said at the same time as them with Naruto and Hinata hammer the blade before putting it together.

1 hour later

Naruto test out Petal Shine with some dummies. The sword is 6 ft by the blade and 2 ft by the handle, two 7-petal guard was place in both end of the handle and a leave shape silver and gold weave in the handle to make it look like fire. There was a bump and space on one edge. The katana was beautiful and deadly at the same time, Naruto do basic katas to get a grip on it weight. The dummies start moving at him as he begins to slide and block everything in his reach. As he stabs one of them, a second appear from behind, only to be stab by a two ft blade hided in the handle (the bump makes it act like a basic packing knife). However, before he could take it out, the dummy grab the blade and held it as a third come in for the kill. Thinking quickly, Naruto spit apart the blades and slice both in half. He jumps back and count the remains. "9, 10, 11, there are 12 left, better end it." He charges at them then slash the blades in a cross formation. "Judgment Cut: Cross Slash." Cross slashes were forms after Naruto brought the blades back to its basis form and sheathe it into its seven color sheathe. "The blade is ready for it first Mister to try it out." Before the couple left, Blades speak out. "I think you should take Striker and Trickshot with you, it been a while since the last time they left the village and I think it time for them to meet the rest of the clan." Striker seen excited while Trickshot was a bit afraid. "Are you sure it a good idea to leave you alone here?" "It okay, even if I got old and rusty, I still can handle myself." "Yeah and besides, I can protect you any time." Trickshot think for a moment. "Okay, go with you, but only because my little dagger here need to be in check." "Well, who couldn't worry about a cute little bullet like you?" The two tease each other for a bit before Naruto tell them to hurry up and they left by Titan Beast.

 **With team Natsu**

"I can't believe that you fell off a cliff flame breath." "It not my fault! Erza made me forget about it ice prick." The alliance took a break as they plan where to strike. "Ms. Lucy, can you tell me if onii and onee are like now." "Well, Naruto has small blonde spiky hair with 3 big blue one curving to the back with a straight red tailed for behind. Hinata on the other hand is straight with black, white, and I think purplish blue striped hair, and still a cat." "At least we know they're barely change by the poles." Carla was then taps on the shoulder by Happy. "Hello, my name is Happy and would you want some fish." Carla has another future vision.

 _To the future_

" _Ouch!" older human Carla say as she and her honey were in bed doing lemons. "Sorry Carla, it our first time and I mess it up doing it." This gets her to laugh. "You don't always get it right in the first time Happy, that why we learn to improve. Plus, the first it hurt the most."_

 _Return,_  
"stand away from me!" Carla shout and Happy bow for forgiveness. "Carla! What did you scream him for?" Wendy pouted. "I don't know; I just happen okay?" "I think I shouldn't give the fish since it might be rotten." Happy sigh as he throws it to the forest and hear a yelp. "Natsu!" "Yep Happy, they're here." Just then Christina, the airship, crash down. "Christina!" "Just what's going on?" "It's an ambush!" just then, Oracion Seis walk out of the smoke. Wendy grab Happy and Carla and hide behind a rock. "What are you doing? Natsu and the other need our help!" "I know, but I didn't finish my training exactly finish all my train." "She means that she can't dodge most of the attack mean she needs to stay back and play medic incase the injuries are life threating. While we can get anyone out of here fast, if you can fly course." "I got it; medics are the last to go down in the group." Erza try to hit Cobra, but he avoids each attack as if he was reading her minds. "I can hear your thought, including how you will attack me." "Is that so, then I need to attack faster." Ren and Eve went toward Brain to take him out, but Racer take them out. "No one can beat me in pure speed." Natsu use a Fire Dragon: Roar at Mid-night, but it was bend around him. "What?" "Money is everything!" Hot-eyes start melts the place, and when Gray try to get Lucy out the way, she suckers punch him in the gut. "What?" "That not me!" the real Lucy hit the fake as it changes back to Gemine. "Piri, Pirir." "A celestial spirt?" "Gemini, return." "Okay Angle, Pirir, Pirir." Angle then laugh at them. "My, my, can't believe that you can't tell who is who."

However, before anyone could answer, a rock golem that seen familiar slam his club between Angle and Lucy. "You shall not pass! How that Jura?" "Iron stone" pillar of stones rose from the ground toward Brain, but Hoteyes melt them back down. "That from a movie Tombstone-dono." Jura said as he appears from the forest. "Yeah, I need to find a catchphrase. I got it! It time for you to rock and roll!" Tombstone continues to bash the ground as he tries to get Angle as Jura deal with Hoteyes. "It seems that we waste too much time." As Brain prepares a Dark Spiral, he spotted Wendy. "Change of plans, Cobra! Capture the girl." "Got it." Cobra said then poisons Erza with a knock out venom before running toward Wendy. "Lyon!" "Way ahead of you." "Ice Make: Geyser" two ice charges were in front of Cobra when Cubelios Swing her Acid cover tail to cancel them (I think Kinana should learn to use magic since she wants to help Cobra before the time skip as a snake). "Thank Cubelios." The snake acts as if she was blushing. 'There no one left, I need to fight or Erza-sama will die.' "X Armor, X Speed" Wendy rush toward Cobra in blazing speed, surprising him, but was able to stop her attacks with just a bit of bleeding in his hands. 'She must have meet Naruto and Hinata before.' "Nice try." However, before he knocks her off, Happy jump from her back (he was hiding in her hair) with a lot of magic in his paw. "I'm a member of Fairy Tail too!" However, Cubelios stop his attack with her tail then slam him on Wendy before winching in pain by the hit. "We got her and a snack for Cubelios, let's go." As Oracion Seis retreated, Wendy barely hears her friends yell as she loses concision.

"Wendy!" "Happy!" Carla and Natsu shout to their partners. "Guy, Erza need help!" Lucy shouts to them, as they return to the rest of the group, they saw Erza hanging on as the poison continues to spread. "It isn't possible; my pain free perfume did nothing against the poison." Ichiya cries as Jura explain that he uses the last of his healing pact to fix his wound then summon Tombstone to help with the battle. "And I as mighty as they go in the dragon era, I even met some friendly dragons too, but I tell you about them later." "Damn it! All of ours are in Erza's storage dimension so there no way to get them." Then Erza get Lucy's Belt, but Natsu use his scarf as a substitute before her panty were showing, and tie it around her arm to stop the venom from spreading before asking some to cut her arm off, as the other try to stop her. "Stop talking and hold on." Carla said as she scavenges through Wendy's med bag and took out a thermometer. "Here, the drink in this will slow down the venom, which buys us some time to get Wendy, who happens to be a sky dragon slayer by the way." Thought before anyone could react, Natsu grab Carla and Run where he scented their partners. "Is it me or did Natsu know where to look?" Lucy asks Gray. "Best to wait for flame head to return with Wendy."

With the rescue team

"Put me down, you hooligan!" Natsu stop before sniffing the air. "Fly me over there." "Excuses me? I only carry Wendy and any of her friends, not some jerk." "Well, if you want to get to Wendy faster, then take me to where I was point." "Fine, if you incise." Carla grabs Natsu and they fly toward the cave, thought Carla want to confer something. "Why did you act like someone important to you was take when I mention that Wendy a dragon slayer?" "Well I am one too, and Naruto said that there aren't that many out there so he thinks we should be dragon siblings for the sake of our dragon connection. Plus, Hinata hate it when someone she cares for get kidnap since that make her become a Happy." "Oh,"

 **In a cave**

"Leave her alone." Happy scream as he tries to get out of the ropes, Wendy waits until the Racer drop some kind of coffin and Brain opens it to show that Jellal was inside. After some argue with Happy, Wendy agree to heal Jellal as most of Oracion Seis left to stop the alliance, Cobra stop and tell Brain something. "You should worry about payback, because the girl and the cat are from the Uzukaze clan. And they know to destroy anyone that hurt their family." Brain wonders on how Cobra know that as said dragon slayer run into a cliff with Cubelios slivering up to him. "It been a long time since you become this."

 **Flash back**

 _"What your name?" Kinana say to Cobra as the two were in a cell. "Erik, you?" "-, let's be friend."_ (Cobra's mind was a bit hazy after gaining his magic so young that he barely remembers Kinana in the past)

 _ **Forward a year**_

 _"Say away from her!" Cobra was protecting Kinana from the guards. "Well, she is due to experiment that might gain her magic, or could kill her, but if you take her place, you can survive and he two of you will be together." Cobra think for a bit before deciding. "I do it." As Cobra walk away with chains around him. He hears Kinana scream for him as she was takin away. "Wait, I thought we have a deal!" "Well you should be more detail since you supposed to be her pet but now it's the other way around." Before the two were splits apart, Kinana say on last thing. "Erik, promise me you will found me while riding a shooting star to where I am!" "I promise!" by the next day, Cobra was injected with a Poison Dragon Slayer lacrima inside his body, as Kinana become a snake. "Where am I?" Cobra look around, forgetting much of his friend, but remember that she was animal now. When he saw the snake, he approaches her with ease and pet her. "I sorry I can't remember much about you or causing you to become this." Kinana just wrap herself around his wrist as he brought her closer. "I promise to keep you safe. And if I can hear your voice again, I can remember you again, but for now I will call you Cubelios."_

 _ **Return**_

Cobra and Cubelios stare at the moon before they flew through the sky, as the first battle has started. 'Brain won't able to us Nirvana the moment the heads are here, I just glad that I made some friends before anything bad will happen.'


End file.
